Escenas borradas
by Florencia-27
Summary: ¿Te gustaría saber cómo fue que Víctor Nikiforov se convirtió en entrenador certificado? ¿O tal vez averiguar un poco más de aquellos meses que Yuuri tardó en volver a Japón? ¡Entonces bienvenidos sean a las escenas borradas que llenan los espacios de aquello que no pudimos ver, y tanta falta nos hizo a los fans!
1. Escena I

_**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de un fan para fans sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes de Yuri On Ice le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Yo únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

 _Resumen: Escenas borradas de los doce capítulos de Yuri On Ice, sometidas a cambios futuros._

* * *

 **¡Fácil como Pirozhki! La gran final de lágrimas  
Escena I: Vándalo adolescente.  
**

Totalmente decaído, Yuuri cortó la llamada que había enlazado con su madre no hacía menos de dos minutos y, sintiéndose como un verdadero idiota, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas hicieran acto de presencia. Sin lugar a dudas estaba experimentando una liberación emocional muy intensa luego de sufrir todo aquel estrés durante su participación en el Grand Prix, competencia dónde, indudablemente, terminaron haciéndolo pedazos. Al instante los sollozos también escaparon incontrolables aun cuando se colocó ambas manos sobre la boca, pretendiendo, en vano, acallarlos. Quiso parar, sin embargo, una vez comenzaba le resultaba imposible hacerlo. Era tan patéticamente débil.

A esas alturas no quería que Celestino, ni muchísimo menos algún reportero ávido de noticias lo viera en semejante estado. Si bien sabía que su entrenador era un buen hombre y no estaba enfadado con él gracias a su pobre desempeño, los medios no serían tan benevolentes. Lo tacharían de mediocre y lo último que necesitaba era leer en cuanta revista les fuera posible publicar, él no merecía siquiera patinar en la misma pista que Victor Nikiforov.

Pero aunque sabía todo era verdad, su aplastante depresión por la repentina muerte de Vicchan, los problemas para mantener en perfecto balance su vida como patinador y estudiante en Detroit añadido a otros factores derivados a su inestabilidad emocional, lo llevaron a cometer la gigantesca serie de errores que terminaron colocándole en aquella terrible situación. Pero...¿y ahora? Regresar a Japón con semejante derrota pesándole sobre los hombros no sería lindo para nadie; y tampoco sabía si podría lidiar con tanta presión. Su familia era diferente pues ellos lo apoyaban sin importa qué, sin embargo le daba la terrible sensación de haberlos decepcionado tras obtener un resultado tan vergonzoso.

Entonces... ¿qué se suponía debía hacer? ¿Olvidarse del patinaje artístico sería lo más prudente? ¿De todos modos a quién le importaría?

En ése momento, como si alguien hubiera estado escuchando sus inseguridades, la puerta fue pateada con una brutalidad tal que le causó un terrible sobresalto. Enjugándose las lágrimas a toda velocidad, Yuuri procedió a abandonar el cubículo preguntándose si acaso no habría otro disponible para ser ocupado, permitiéndole así a él continuar regodeándose en su miseria.

—Perdón —dijo con voz gangosa debido al llanto.

Sin embargo, nada más pudo ver a quién se encontraba parado frente a él, Yuuri creyó iba a darle un sincope. ¡Sin duda alguna conocía al chico rubio y de cara bonita que lo miraba como si fuese vil basura! Y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo temblara de pies a cabeza porque, aun cuando se encontraba frente a un joven de sólo quince años, no por nada los medios le llamaban "vándalo adolescente" o "vándalo ruso"

Se trataba de Yuri Plisetsky; ni más ni menos que el campeón Junior del Grand Prix.

—Oye —comenzó en un inglés casi perfecto, señalándole con un dedo acusatorio sin la más mínima pizca de educación—. El próximo año estaré en la división Senior —le hizo saber mostrándole con ello cuánto desprecio profesaba por él aunque ni siquiera lo conocía. Yuuri, en cambio, fue incapaz de contestar nada pues tenía la fuerte impresión que de hacerlo le iría muy mal—. Sobra decirte que no hacen falta dos Yuris compitiendo en el mismo circuito —entonces tomó aire sólo para gritar fuerte y claro—. ¡Los incompetentes como tú deberían rendirse, idiota!

Después de vociferar el insulto, Yuri Plisetsky se marchó azotando sin delicadeza la puerta de los servicios. Entre tanto Yuuri, asustado y con el autoestima por los suelos, se dijo a si mismo que aunque lo dejara poco a poco irían apareciendo más jóvenes patinadores con extraordinario talento. Justo igual a Yuri Plisetsky.

—¡Ah, con que aquí estabas! —Celestino apareció de pronto, mostrándose aliviado por haber dado con su paradero sin incidentes mayores—. Acabo de ver salir a Plisetsky —Yuuri apenas reaccionó—. No tienes buena cara. ¿Ustedes dos se encontraron aquí? ¿Te dijo algo inapropiado tal como acostumbra? —quiso saber. Por desgracia conocía de sobra el mal genio del jovencito aquel—. Si fue así, entonces hablaré con su entrenador ahora mismo para que lo obligue a ofrecerte una disculpa. Ese niño necesita aprender buenos modales.

—Tranquilo —Yuuri le pidió sin apenas mirarle—. Ni siquiera nos topamos; él sólo vino a utilizar los aseos —mintió.

—Ya veo —luego preguntó—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, supongo que sí —Celestino evidentemente no le creyó nada, pero consideró buena idea brindarle su espacio. Si lo agobiaba todo resultaría aun peor.

A su juicio, Yuuri siempre había tenido ese gran problema: nunca expresaba sus sentimientos con facilidad. Solía ser un chico muy reservado y prefería evitar mantener contacto directo con extraños a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. En Detroit sólo consiguió fomentar una amistad estrecha con Phichit, un patinador tailandés con gran talento, pero de ahí en más su círculo de amistades bien podía considerarse nulo. En resumidas cuentas todo aquel conjunto de cosas lo hacían parecer alguien débil, pero sabía que Yuuri sólo intentaba luchar día a día con su aplastante naturaleza tímida y él, como su entrenador, no sabía cómo ayudarle.

Y eso les impedía fomentar una buena relación que afectaba el desempeño de Yuuri como atleta.

—Las premiaciones terminaron hace unos minutos y pensé que te gustaría regresar al hotel a descansar un poco —sugirió con paciencia—. Ha sido un día muy largo para todos.

—Por supuesto —fue su escueta respuesta.

—Entonces vamos —guiándole fuera de los baños, Celestino se preguntó hasta el cansancio cuál sería el mejor modo para dejarle caer la bomba referente al banquete de clausura que generalmente solían brindar los altos mandos tras finalizar las competencias—. Escucha Yuuri —le pidió tanteando terreno, decidiéndose por soltar la información a bocajarro—; probablemente no tengas los ánimos suficientes pero, en unas cuantas horas va a celebrarse el banquete posterior al Grand Prix.

—¿Banquete? —dijo sin ápice de emoción.

—Es una tradición. Igual como es la primera vez que clasificas, tal vez no lo sabías —intentó convencerle—A decir verdad es bastante divertido, te puedo asegurar que pasarás un buen rato. Además, estará presente la gente tras la organización del evento, patrocinadores y, por supuesto ustedes —dijo refiriéndose a los patinadores—. Si lo piensas con cuidado, sería una oportunidad increíble porque nos permitirá fomentar conexiones de provecho. ¿Entiendes? ¡Debemos ir!

Yuuri sintió al pánico trepidarle por la boca del estómago, causándole nauseas. Celestino le estaba pidiendo que asistiera a una fiesta, pero no una fiesta cualquiera, no señor, sino a una dónde todos los campeones del patinaje artístico desfilarían frente a sus ojos haciéndole sentir todavía más inferior, dónde los hombres y mujeres cuyos grandes recursos económicos dispuestos a invertir su tiempo y su dinero en aquel deporte ni se molestarían en dirigirle una sola mirada porque, a juicio de cualquiera, Yuuri Katsuki sólo era un patético bueno para nada. Un perdedor, alguien cuyo futuro se tornaría incierto de ahí en adelante.

—No creo que sea una muy buena idea —se quejó Yuuri, cuya educación y formalidad extremas le impedían expresar su verdadera opinión.

Por ahora su plan más factible consistía en irse a dormir y permanecer encerrado en su habitación de hotel al menos hasta que abordaran el avión que los llevaría de regreso a Detroit. Necesitaba tanto hablar con Phichit.

—Vamos, no permitas que esto te deprima —Celestino le recomendó—. Las competencias son así en todas partes. Lo que necesitamos hacer es aprender de nuestros errores y sacar provecho de ellos. ¿Bien? —ambos llegaron al área perteneciente a los vestidores, lugar dónde recogieron la maleta dónde Yuuri transportaba sus patines y vestuario sin mayor inconveniente.

Sin mirar a nadie, evitando prestarle atención a ninguna cosa que no fuera el suelo bajo sus pies, Yuuri se dejó guiar dócilmente por Celestino quien, respetando su nulo interés en hablar con la prensa, les pidió a quienes mostraron deseos de realizar alguna entrevista que mantuvieran su distancia, ofreciendo al mismo tiempo disculpas por negarse a ello. Conforme se dirigían a la salida, Mooroka Hisashi, quien había seguido su carrera deportiva durante años, lo interceptó. El reportero Japonés jamás dudó en brindarle su apoyo incondicional, quizá se debía a que ambos eran compatriotas, empero a Yuuri le agradaba. Era un buen tipo y, aunque quisiera, no podía negarse a mantener una conversación amistosa.

—Katsuki-kun —le llamó. El chico se detuvo para encararlo—. ¡No te rindas! —había dicho con extrema convicción—.Todavía no es demasiado tarde para dejarlo —agradecía su preocupación, sin embargo a tales alturas Yuuri prefería evitar pensar en absolutamente nada. Estaba cansado física y mentalmente.

—Aún no he tomado una decisión —le hizo saber—. No se precipite.

—¿Qué harás cuando te gradúes de la universidad? — aquella pregunta tomó al joven Katsuki desprevenido—. ¿Seguirás en Detroit? —prosiguió él.

—Hablaré de eso con el entrenador Celestino —respondió casi por inercia conforme miraba en derredor, hasta que sus ojos alcanzaron a distinguir un pequeño caniche muy parecido a Vicchan.

—Katsuki-kun, quiero saber cómo te sientes —las preguntas y comentarios parecían brotar una tras otra sin control, mas Yuuri ya no las escuchaba—. ¿Seguirás? ¿Estarás semiretirado? ¡Aún tienes esperanzas en Japón!

Aunque Mooroka seguía mostrándose muy interesado en saber cuáles iban a ser sus planes, Yuuri sólo tenía ojos para la pequeña figura que reposaba entre los brazos de aquella mujer desconocida. Y le ofreció disculpas a Vicchan; por ser débil, por no haber podido estar ahí cuando más lo necesitaba, por haberle abandonado mientras lentamente sucumbía a la enfermedad que acabó con su vida y, sin poderlo evitar, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Pero entonces abandonó su drama personal de golpe cuando escuchó la conocida voz de Victor Nikiforov, el hombre al que había admirado por casi trece años, decir su nombre. Mas tremenda desilusión se llevó al darse cuenta que no era él a quien el ruso estaba dirigiéndose, sino a su compañero de pista Yuri Plisetsky que, con mala actitud, lo escuchaba recomendarle mejorar su secuencia de pasos del programa libre. Aun cuando sabía estaba metiéndose en una conversación ajena, Yuuri observó a los tres rusos como si fueran inalcanzables para él, cosa que, de hecho, así era. Y en ése momento, Victor se dio cuenta lo miraba igual que un maldito acosador sin remedio.

—¿Quieres una foto? —le preguntó con amabilidad—. No tengo ningún problema.

Yuuri sintió que se congelaba en su sitio. Ni en un millón de años podría haberse imaginado que el mismísimo Victor Nikiforov, el patinador más legendario de todos los tiempos le ofreciera tomarse una foto conmemorativa. No, se dijo tras darse la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, rechazando categóricamente aquella oportunidad que jamás en la vida volvería a tener.

—¿Katsuki-kun, no quieres una fotografía con Victor? —había querido saber Mooroka impresionado, pues al ser una celebridad en el pequeño mundo del patinaje, todos los ahí presentes matarían por conseguirla.

Pero Yuuri le ignoró, también pasó por alto el llamado de Celestino; había tenido ya suficiente y sólo quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. No lo merecía. Fue un reverendo idiota al creer que le sería posible conocer de una manera más apropiada a su ídolo y ejemplo a seguir; tal vez como un igual, no al ser confundido con un fanático. Que humillante.

—Disculpa los modales de mi pupilo, Victor —Celestino le dijo al campeón en Inglés, quien, un tanto sorprendido por la inesperada reacción del muchacho, le siguió con sus ojos azules hasta que se perdió entre la marea de gente aún reunida ahí dentro.

—No hay problema —sonrió con educación—. Fue un gusto verte otra vez, Celestino —recibiendo a cambio un asentimiento de cabeza, Victor se centro de nuevo en el dilema de Yuratchka y su vocabulario.

Empero, siguiendo un impulso bastante idiota, miró sobre su hombro derecho al pasillo por dónde aquel chico se había marchado. Por lo general sus administradores empleaban cualquier método –sin importar cuan descabellado pudiera ser–para llamar su atención; más ese desconocido lo trató como si fuera alguien común y corriente, no un ícono deportivo cuya cara era bien conocida.

Hecho que lo sorprendió en cierta manera.

—¿Y a ti qué rayos te pasa? —Plisetsky le dijo nada más librarse de los regaños de Yakov. El pobre hombre lucia rojo cual tomate maduro gracias al enfado.

—¿Sabes tú quién era el chico a quien le ofrecí la fotografía? —Yuri suspiró sin ápice de paciencia. Victor y su memoria a corto plazo iban a sacarlo de quicio algún día.

—¿Por qué rayos debería? —se quejo con desdén—. ¿No me digas y te hirió en el orgullo, viejo?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, estás ridículamente acostumbrado a que todos besen el piso por dónde caminas —Victor frunció el seño pues lo hacía sonar como si se comportara cual divo malcriado y no era así—. Quién sabe, tal vez has comenzado a pasar de moda, ¿no te parece? —le dijo sin miramientos, ganándose así otra reprimenda por parte de Yakov.

Victor, en cambio, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia tanto a los gritos como al comentario en si.

De todas maneras, ¿qué sentido tendría darle más vueltas al asunto? Posiblemente jamás vería de nuevo a ése chico tan raro.

O, al menos, así lo creyó.

Pues el destino ya tenía planes muy específicos al respecto.

* * *

 _*Dinámica del fic: escenas borradas pertenecientes a los capítulos de YOI_  
 _*Todos los capítulos serán Victuuri o estarán estrechamente relacionados con la pareja._  
 _*Algunas veces, como esta primera entrega, será necesario sacar diálogos completos del anime para complementar._

 _Sin más, gracias por leer :D_


	2. Escena II

_**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de un fan para fans sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes de Yuri On Ice le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Yo únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

 _Resumen: Escenas borradas de los doce capítulos de Yuri On Ice, sometidas a cambios futuros._

* * *

 **¡Fácil como Pirozhki! La gran final de lágrimas  
Escena II: Oportunidades perdidas.  
**

Yuuri abrió los ojos con desgana cuando sintió la luz del sol proyectarse directo hacía su rostro aquella mañana.

Removiéndose con incomodidad, las primeras sensaciones que alcanzó a distinguir una vez recuperó un poco de lucidez no fueron nada agradables: tenía un horroroso dolor de cabeza que le taladraba las sienes con saña, y su estómago, cabía destacar, tampoco estaba mucho mejor. Era como si una lavadora industrial le funcionara ahí dentro. ¿Qué rayos había sucedido? Levantándose poco a poco, al fin Yuuri se dio cuenta que estaba sufriendo los efectos de una borrachera de proporciones épicas. Dios bendito, no podía siquiera recordar la última vez que bebió tanto.

El alcohol y él jamás hicieron buena combinación, por eso evitaba en medida de lo posible ingerirlo ya que solía cometer grandes estupideces; justo como su padre. De tal palo, tal astilla, solía decirle Mari, su hermana mayor. Intentando mantenerse en pie, cosa difícil pues le fallaba el equilibrio ya que su sistema motriz no respondía del todo bien, se metió al baño para tomarse algunas aspirinas.

Nunca hacia uso de ningún medicamento en particular, pero la ocasión así lo ameritaba. ¿Cómo alcanzó a llegar sin tropezar aparatosamente con sus propios pies? Fue un completo misterio. Una vez ahí, Yuuri no necesitó buscar demasiado para encontrar las pastillas y, tomándoselas con ayuda de un generoso vaso repleto hasta el tope de agua, se miró al espejo. Yuuri soltó un gemido lastimero; sin duda su aspecto era terrible. Tenía el cabello revuelto en una maraña que le resultaría imposible desenredar, las gafas que siempre llevaba puestas fuera de la pista brillaban por su ausencia y gracias a ello pudo ver las antiestéticas ojeras que adornaban sus ojos e, incluso, también una incipiente barba le oscurecía mejillas y mentón.

Oh sí, lucía exactamente como un ebrio que se la había pasado bomba la noche anterior.

Maldiciendo entre dientes a su total imprudencia, Yuuri se decantó por darse un regaderazo para intentar sacudirse aquella horrible sensación de culpabilidad y, desnudándose -cosa sencilla pues, al parecer, sus pantalones habían desaparecido hacía ya bastantes horas atrás- permitió al agua tibia relajar cada músculo y terminación nerviosa, conforme oraba a cualquier deidad conocida que no hubiera protagonizado ninguna escena vergonzosa durante la fiesta del Grand Prix.

Lo llenaba de gran frustración el no poder recordar absolutamente nada al respecto; sobre su mente caía una densa bruma y a través de ella sólo tenía acceso a borrones difusos de cosas que ignoraba si eran reales o no. Cuando se emborrachaba, Phichit aseguraba sorprendido que se convertía en un Yuuri totalmente distinto; olvidaba la timidez tan característica en su personalidad y se desinhibía por completo.

Y es que sí, todo el tiempo luchaba contra sus propias inseguridades con tanta fuerza que resultaba en extremo agotador. Y el alcohol, en gran medida, lo liberaba.

Tras emitir un gruñido insatisfecho, finalmente Yuuri salió de la ducha. Con apenas una toalla rodeándole las caderas, buscó entre la ropa que había llevado consigo para vestirse con algo sencillo. No le costó mucho elegir unos pantalones deportivos y sudadera a juego. Entonces, mientras se colocaba los zapatos, se dio cuenta con pánico gracias al reloj digital que descansaba sobre el buró era más de medio día.

Apresurándose, Yuuri metió todas sus pertenencias en las maletas importándole poco tener que lidiar con un gran desastre cuando estuviera de regreso en Detroit y, al mismo tiempo, verificaba si su pasaporte, identificación y celular todavía estaban seguros en la mochila que llevaba consigo a todas partes al viajar.

Celestino le había dicho que necesitaban dirigirse al aeropuerto a esa hora y él ya iba vergonzosamente atrasado. Importándole poco no haber ingerido alimentos desde la noche anterior -tampoco le apetecía, en realidad-, prácticamente corrió hacía los elevadores creyendo se dejaría ambos pulmones durante el proceso. Las nocivas huellas de la resaca, concluyó. Una vez abajo, Yuuri se dirigió al Lobby encontrándose ahí a Celestino, quien dicho sea de paso, parecía demasiado tranquilo para alguien que quizá pudiese perder un avión.

—Al fin, bello durmiente —saludó Celestino con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Yuuri—. ¿Qué tal llevas la resaca?

—Bastante bien, supongo —dijo revolviéndose los cabellos. El dolor de cabeza todavía presente, pero era normal—. ¿Sabes dónde están mis anteojos? —quiso saber.

En toda respuesta, Celestino introdujo una mano en su chaqueta disponiéndose a hacerle entrega del armazón azul

—Aquí tienes.

—Oh, gracias a Dios -Yuuri verificó las micas por si tenían algún desperfecto—. Los lentes de contacto siempre terminan causándome irritación y, casi me dio un ataque cuando pensé que debía usarlos durante todo el viaje de regreso.

—Sí, bueno, afortunadamente fui capaz de recuperarlos en algún momento durante la fiesta —contestó él con incomodidad mal disimulada. Entonces toda sospecha que Yuuri pudo haber formulado en su cabeza terminó por confirmarse; de modo que sí se comportó de una forma inapropiada frente a todos los patinadores a quienes tanto respetaba, Victor Nikiforov incluido. ¡Que se lo llevara el demonio!—. Escucha Yuuri, sobre eso...

El chico Katsuki se apartó escondiendo así su rostro enrojecido. Ni siquiera podía mirarlo de frente gracias a la vergüenza.

—Prefiero no saber nada —lo interrumpió. ¿Sería posible que la tierra se abriera en ése justo instante para engullirlo de una buena vez? ¿O sería mucho pedir?—. Por favor...

Celestino frunció el entrecejo. Era verdad que vio a Yuuri cometer grandes imprudencias tras haberse pasado de copas durante la celebración del Grand Prix, incluyendo entre ellas bailar casi toda la noche con Victor, a quien a leguas pudo notársele un gran interés por su pupilo fuera del ámbito profesional, cosa que terminó encendiendo las alarmas de Celestino. Aquel ruso, a lo largo de los años se había forjado una reputación bastante turbia en cuanto a sus relaciones interpersonales respectaba. Todas las revistas del corazón y chismes por igual solían darse grandes festines con cada nuevo escándalo sentimental que rondaba la vida del patinador, cosa que sólo empeoraba porque Victor jamás negaba ni, mucho menos, confirmaba nada en particular.

Y Yuuri... Yuuri era demasiado inocente para su propio bienestar pues todo el tiempo sólo veía lo mejor de las personas. El pobre chico venía de una familia demasiado tradicionalista, vivió protegido hasta una edad adulta y si añadían también su personalidad tan retraída, sin lugar a dudas era una receta infalible para atraer problemas.

Además, en aquel estado de imprudente ebriedad el japonés terminó convirtiéndose en una presa segura a los ojos de alguien como Nikiforov. Pero Celestino, al poseer más experiencia debido a todos esos años de prácticamente vivir y respirar aquel ambiente, había conseguido quitárselo de encima justo a tiempo. Él no sólo debía limitarse a guiar a los aletas bajo su custodia dentro de las pistas o competencias, también fuera se sentía con la gran responsabilidad moral de cuidarlos evitándoles así caer víctimas de posibles malas influencias.

Y aunque Yuuri todavía no tomaba ninguna decisión respecto a qué haría con su carrera profesional, debía advertirle pues los medios de comunicación tan poderosos como las redes sociales le darían la noticia con menos tacto y delicadeza algún día.

—Te comprendo, aun así... —insistió él al recordar cómo literalmente necesitó despegar a Yuuri del campeón ruso, al cual entre sonrojos y una valentía impulsada por el mismo alcohol le pidió, sin pena ni recato, convertirse en su entrenador.

—No, de verdad —Yuuri volvió a negarse—. Si realmente me aprecias un poco, lo mejor será mantenme inmerso en la ignorancia, Celestino.

El hombre emitió un suspiró resignado. Bien, lo intentó, mas Yuuri era igual o mas terco que una mula cuando así se lo proponía. ¡Los jóvenes de hoy en día!

—Como tú quieras —accedió al fin—. Tenemos todavía una hora antes de marcharnos -le dijo consultando su reloj—; como fue una noche bastante agotadora para ti, creí buena idea dejarte descansar un poco mas. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres pasar al restaurante del hotel antes de irnos? Recuerda que va a ser un vuelo muy largo.

Yuuri le agradeció, sin embargo declinó la oferta.

—Puedo comer algo en el avión; en realidad preferiría que nos marchemos ya -pidió sujetando su maleta casi como si se tratara de una tabla de salvación—. Quiero volver lo más pronto posible a Detroit. .

—Siendo así, pediré un taxi en la recepción —dijo encaminándose al área con la intención de cancelar su estadía y emprender el viaje.

Gracias al cielo Yuuri no tuvo que esperar demasiado para que Celestino preparara todo lo necesario; en sólo veinte minutos llevo a cabo el check out, disponiéndose así a abandonar el hotel cuanto antes. Mientras los dos esperaban, sin pensárselo dos veces Yuuri bloqueó todas las notificaciones donde pudo ser etiquetado -fuera cual fuera la red social- y que hacían referencia al desastre de la gala.

Se conocía lo suficiente y, si por algún motivo se le ocurría ver alguna fotografía que tuviera relación con aquel tema, sólo sentiría lástima de si mismo; ya no quería caer más bajo. Cuando el taxi finalmente llegó, con ayuda del conductor metieron el equipaje dentro del vehículo poniéndose así en marcha. Pese a los intentos de Celestino por hablar con él e intentar hacerlo sentir mejor, Yuuri creyó más productivo mirar a través del vidrio polarizado como los edificios quedaban atrás conforme avanzaban. Y se sintió, en cierto modo, aliviado: al fin regresaría a casa.

Entre tanto, justo en el momento en que el taxi donde Yuuri se dirigía al aeropuerto abandonaba la zona de aparcamiento público del hotel, otro más arribó. Con bastante prisa, un hombre alto y de cabellos plateados bajo del transporte, no sin antes pedirle con educada amabilidad al chofer, aguardara por él por algunos minutos. Importándole muy poco que algunas personas tal vez lo hubieran reconocido, se dirigió cual huracán hacía recepción dónde una mujer de mediana edad cuyo peinado la hacía parecer terriblemente estricta, le recibió sin muchos ánimos.

—Buenas tardes —saludó haciendo uso de su magnífico Inglés—. Disculpe, señorita; estoy buscando a una persona que se hospeda en este hotel.

Ella lo miró sobre unas gafas de montura gruesa, evaluándole con austeridad—. Lamento informarle que por cuestión de seguridad no brindamos información referente a nuestros huéspedes a cualquiera, señor.

—Y la felicito por cumplir tan bien con su trabajo pero, en realidad se trata de un muy buen amigo mío —siguió insistiendo, aferrándose a la mentira—. Mi nombre es Victor Nikiforov —él sonrió con coquetería esperando así obtener lo que había ido a buscar—. Si fuera tan amable de llamarlo para decirle que lo estoy buscando, se lo agradecería infinitamente -entonces agregó—. ¿Sabe? Es nuestro último día aquí, luego cada uno regresara a su respectivo país por lo cual necesito hablar con él cuanto antes, por favor.

La mujer le dirigió una mirada desconfiada, empero gracias a la sublime actuación de Victor, buscó en el ordenador de todos modos—. ¿Nombre?

—Yuuri Katsuki.

Ella presionó algunas teclas y después enarcó la ceja-. Desafortunadamente no se podrá realizar el contacto, señor Nikiforov.

—¿Por qué no? —quiso saber comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—El joven Katsuki abandonó las instalaciones del hotel junto a su entrenador hace no menos de media hora —explicó—. Iban rumbo al aeropuerto justo en éste instante.

—Maldición.

Corriendo a toda velocidad rumbo a la salida, olvidando por completo sus modales, Victor subió al taxi una vez más pidiéndole al conductor que se dirigiera al aeropuerto lo más rápido posible.

No le llevaban mucho tiempo de ventaja; aún podría alcanzarlos.

Luego de celebrase la fiesta del Grand Prix, a Victor le resultó casi imposible desviar sus pensamientos hacía a otra cosa que no fuera aquel atrevido joven cuyos ojos lo miraron como si él fuera la persona más hermosa del mundo entero. Ser centro de atención de hombres y mujeres era ya, a esas alturas, normal para Victor, empero esa vez resultó ser totalmente distinta. Si bien era cierto que se consideraba un pésimo fisonomista, reconoció de inmediato al chico a quien, apenas horas atrás, le ofreció tomarse una foto conmemorativa y que, contra todo pronóstico, acabó rechazándole sin más. Y desde ahí la curiosidad no le dejó tranquilo. No al menos hasta que, armándose de valor -cosa en extremo sorprendente- lo invitó a bailar luego de verlo mantener una competencia amistosa en la pista contra el mismísimo Yuri Plisetsky.

¡Yuri Plisetsky, por Dios santo! El peor adolescente con problemas de actitud que hubiera conocido jamás.

Sí, de acuerdo, Victor no era ningún estúpido; sabía que el nuevo objeto de su total interés estaba borracho como una cuba cuando le pidió entrenarle. ¿Pero no decían que las personas bebidas hablaban sólo con la verdad? Y puede que Victor mismo hubiese abusado también del alcohol porque, aun cuando por todas partes tal asunto rezumaba locura, consideró seriamente llevarlo a cabo.

A sus escasos veintisiete años Victor Nikiforov, el astro ruso del patinaje y modelo a seguir de incontables novatos a nivel mundial, estaba ya cansado de competir, cansado de presentarse ante los cada vez más exigentes espectadores para intentar sorprenderlos, cosa que le resultaba más y más difícil cada nueva vez. Y entonces, como una revelación ése joven apareció permitiéndole ver en él una oportunidad, un escape seguro e, igualmente, la posibilidad de ayudar a alguien más a cumplir aquellos sueños que Victor mismo ya había alcanzado.

Sin embargo, sus planes parecían empeñados a no salir bien porque, justo a mitad de camino al aeropuerto, se vieron atrapados en un aparatoso embotellamiento de angustiante nivel.

—Perdón... —dijo al conductor tras darse cuenta pasaron diez minutos sin que lograsen avanzar un solo metro—. ¿Podría encontrar alguna manera de apresurarse?

Victor miró por encima del asiento del copiloto, como si con aquel simple gesto repentinamente los automóviles aledaños se harían a un lado permitiéndoles pasar.

—Con todo respeto, señor: ¿Usted cree que si existiera cualquier otra ruta no la hubiera tomado ya? —respondió lo mejor posible—. Nos llevará rato salir de aquí, por lo tanto le recomiendo tener paciencia.

Victor emitió un gemido por demás frustrado. ¿Conque paciencia, no? ¡Y un cuerno! ¿Cómo apelar a su lado más flexible cuando tenía un asunto de suma importancia por atender? ¡Y más aún porque Yuuri Katsuki estaba por tomar un vuelo a Detroit en pocos minutos! Empleado su teléfono celular, Victor verificó los próximos despegues con rumbo a Estados Unidos y, descorazonado, se dio cuenta que el que le importaba partía en cuarenta minutos. Era inútil; jamás llegaría a tiempo.

Y el asunto no mejoró. Aquel pesado embotellamiento parecía haberse extendido al menos tres cuadras más, comenzando a caldear los ánimos entre los automovilistas. Inclusive algunos de ellos ya estaban asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla, dispuestos a proferir algún insulto desagradable. Tras media hora de infructuosa espera, Victor al fin se dio por vencido y no le quedó más remedio que acomodarse contra el asiento mientras se preguntaba por centésima vez cuánto más tardaría en abandonar ése condenado taxi. Había esperado demasiado, reconoció. Debió actuar con mayor anticipación e ignorar los ácidos comentarios que Yuri, prácticamente, acabó escupiéndole al rostro durante el desayuno.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿En verdad consideraste lo que ese asqueroso borracho te dijo anoche? -preguntó con desdén—. Mejor bájate de la nube, anciano. Si realmente estás interesado en jugar a ser entrenador, ¿por qué mierda no hacerlo con alguien que sí valga la pena? Además, nuestros compromisos todavía no terminan y tienes un contrato vigente, ¿recuerdas? Apuesto y no querrás a un montón de abogados tras tu trasero por incumplimiento, ¿verdad? ¡Piensa un poco más, idiota!

Victor y su sentido de responsabilidad sabían que Yuri estaba en lo correcto, sin embargo, por algún motivo idiota se le dificultaba pensar en esos detalles.

—¿Están hablando de Yuuri Katsuki? —quiso saber Mila con interés, ocasionado que Plisetsky soltara un bufido—. Casualmente Sara me dijo ayer que ambos se hospedaban en el mismo hotel -soltó la información a bocajarro—. Con semejante actuación anoche puedo asegurarles todavía no se atreve a poner un pie fuera de la cama.

Victor, en toda respuesta, sólo se levantó disculpándose con sus compañeros por abandonar la mesa dónde habían desayunado, de tal modo descortés. Conocía a Sara Crispino sólo de vista, pocas veces habló con ella, pero sabía bien esas dos eran amigas desde hacía muchos años atrás y la información podía ser considerada confiable.

Y eso fue todo cuánto Victor necesitó para ir a buscar al chico Katsuki. Quería ofrecerle un trato; uno que seguramente no podría rechazar. Sin embargo, por desgracia su oportunidad se había esfumado cual humo entre sus manos, haciéndole sentir una terrible frustración.

En ése momento volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó a su teléfono sonar con desmedida insistencia; un sólo vistazo al número y supo que se trataba de Yakov. Y si apostaba a lo seguro, el entrenador no debía tener los ánimos suficientes para lidiar con sus excentricidades.

—¿Diga?

—¡Vitya! —bingo—. ¿Dónde rayos te metiste? Quito mis ojos de ti un segundo y desapareces, tal como es tu maldita costumbre —le gritó al otro lado de la línea—. Así que no me interesa en lo más mínimo qué rayos haces ni con quién, pero vuelve aquí ahora! ¡Es una orden!

—Bien, lo lamento.

El regreso a Victor le supo amargo en demasía. De ahora en adelante iba a estar sumamente ocupado con el armado de sus rutinas para las próximas competencias, y le resultaría imposible abandonar Rusia por un extenso periodo de tiempo. Además Yakov y su equipo no lo dejarían en paz; su libertad se vería limitada considerablemente.

Haciendo un cálculo mental, llegó a la conclusión que eran sólo unos cuantos meses a lo sumo, luego podría hacer cuánto quisiera.

Y, en honor a la verdad, ya tenía una idea bastante clara al respecto.


	3. Escena III

_**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de un fan para fans sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes de Yuri On Ice le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Yo únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

 _Resumen: Escenas borradas de los doce capítulos de Yuri On Ice, sometidas a cambios futuros._

* * *

 **¡Fácil como Pirozhki! La gran final de lágrimas  
Escena III: Phichit Chulanont.  
**

Viajar desde Sochi hasta Detroit fue un verdadero reto.

Cuando finalmente aterrizaron en el aeropuerto internacional de Detroit, Yuuri bien podría decir no le quedaron ánimos suficientes para subir a un avión en mucho, mucho tiempo. Los dos habían llegado hechos trizas por las incontables horas encerrados en aquella cabina presurizada, aun cuando las escalas les permitieron mantenerse cuerdos hasta que finalmente tocaron suelo norteamericano. Pasar por inmigración y aduana, gracias al cielo, fue cuestión sencilla cuando mostraron tenían en absoluto orden todos sus documentos. Ahora sólo les restaba regresar a casa. Una vez abandonaron la terminal "A" por dónde arribaban los vuelos procedentes del extranjero, tras un breve recorrido hasta la salida dónde pidieron los servicios de un taxi, se sumergieron en las profundidades de Manhattan.

Yuuri ni siquiera tuvo ánimos de hacer o decir nada. Era tarde ya, más de medio noche y la gente a esas horas se encontraba en sus respectivos hogares descansando para al día siguiente dar inicio a la rutina, justo como él. Yuuri había tenido mucho tiempo disponible para pensar qué cosa iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, mas le resultó imposible decidir nada concreto.

No se sentía del todo seguro en volver al patinaje; su fiasco del Grand Prix le había dejado los ánimos por el suelo y el autoestima enterrada mucho más al fondo. Si bien Yuuri logró cumplir uno de sus más grandes sueños –patinar en la misma pista que Victor– la otra mitad del mismo jamás lograría volverse realidad. Yuuri no dudada que fuese bueno, en caso contrario bajo ninguna circunstancia hubiese conseguido clasificar a un evento tan prestigioso, sin embargo, su nivel de confianza solía mermar constantemente los arduos meses de trabajo duro que solía invertir cuando alguna competencia importante se aproximaba. Pero era algo que no podía controlar.

Los nervios y la inseguridad en si mismo solían sabotearlo sin consideración ni modales todo el maldito tiempo. Yuuri sonrió con ironía: tres años en terapia y aún le resultaba imposible controlar aquel aspecto tan patético de su personalidad. Vaya ironía. Restándole importancia, se dispuso a verificar el contenido de su teléfono celular dándose cuenta que había recibido incontables publicaciones con gentiles palabras de aliento a través de Twitter y Facebook, emitidos en mayoría por algunos fans. Ellos le apoyaban, diciéndole siempre podría volverlo a intentar. Pero aquel era precisamente el problema: Yuuri no estaba totalmente seguro si realmente querría patinar de nuevo.

Celestino le recomendó aprender de los errores pasados, no obstante, Yuuri no podía simplemente olvidar que hizo el ridículo ante millones de espectadores y gente con influencia dentro del medio. Más aún frente a Victor Nikiforov; su más grande ídolo y ejemplo a seguir. ¿Qué necesitaba para enamorarse una vez más del patinaje artístico? Llevaba preguntándoselo algún tiempo, pero encontrar la respuesta se volvía mucho más complicado cada vez. Respondiéndole a todos estaba muy agradecido por tanto apoyo incondicional, apagó la pantalla táctil dándose cuenta que ya recorrían las inmediaciones del vecindario dónde vivía. El conductor, tras corroborar hacía qué edificio debía dirigirse, no tardó en aparcar frente a un modesto complejo departamental.

—Intenta descansar lo más posible, Yuuri—le dijo su entrenador al bajarse del taxi—. Toma la semana completa y luego hablaremos respecto a qué vamos a hacer para la siguiente competencia, ¿te parece? —le recomendó, a lo cual el japonés asintió con educación—. Bien, entonces nos veremos en unos días.

Sin más, Celestino se marchó.

Arrastrando su equipaje, Yuuri se encaminó al inmueble creyendo que en cualquier momento colapsaría gracias al terrible cansancio que lo aquejaba. Una vez tecleó sin problemas la contraseña de acceso, también verificó la correspondencia; a veces Phichit solía olvidar llevarse los sobres dónde les enviaban algunas facturas correspondientes al mes. Dándose cuenta sólo habían cuatro, uno de ellos le llamó particularmente la atención. Era una carta con su nombre y había sido emitida por la misma universidad dónde cursaba sus estudios. Lleno de curiosidad, rasgó el papel para verificar el interior y las manos comenzaron a temblarle cuando leyó las líneas impresas. Sólo eso le faltaba. Estampando la tapa del contenedor dónde solían depositar la correspondencia sin mucho cuidado, se giró para subir al departamento que compartía con Phichit.

Sin lugar a dudas todo parecía ir de mal en peor. ¿Acaso Dios le castigaba por algo en particular?

—¿Yuuri? —alguien le habló, instándole a detenerse. Ahí, a sólo escaso medio metro, se hallaba Rebeca, su vecina del 14 B. La chica era de su misma edad y estudiaba medicina, los conocía a ambos pues algunas veces pasaban fines de semana jugando basquet ball en un parque cercano—. ¡Sabía eras tú! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal ha ido tu vuelo?

—Bien, muchas gracias —Yuuri respondió sonriéndole con amabilidad, tratando de disimular lo mejor posible su gran frustración.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Luces pálido —el japonés negó—. ¿Seguro? Parece como si se te hubiera bajado el azúcar —ella intentó sacar algo del bolso que llevaba colgado al hombro—. Puedo revisarte si quieres, no me tomará ni dos minutos.

—No es nada, quizá todavía me siento afectado por los cambios de horario tan drásticos —Rebeca sólo asintió no muy convencida, pero le creyó de todas formas.

El chico le caía bien, era agradable y siempre se mostraba atento.

—Siendo así te dejo o llegaré tarde a mi turno en el hospital. Es bueno verte otra vez, espero que Phichit y tú quieran reunirse con unos amigos para tener un juego amistoso —Yuuri le dejó saber estaría encantado, antes de verla desaparecer por la entrada principal.

Suspirando con resignación, finalmente Yuuri se montó en el elevador pues todo cuanto quería ya era irse a dormir durante todo lo que le restara de vida de ser posible. Más sus planes terminaron viéndose frustrados porque nada más puso un pie dentro del departamento, Phichit literalmente se abalanzó sobre él. Gracias al cielo Yuuri alcanzó a reaccionar o si no ambos hubieran terminado por caer sobre la desgastada alfombra en un duro golpe.

—¡Llegaste! —dijo el tailandés mostrándose feliz—. Sabía que lo harían hoy pero no a qué hora. ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿O sed tal vez? ¡Ya sé! Voy a preparar un poco de café para entrar en calor —Yuuri sonrió cariñosamente a la energía del otro chico pese a ser ya tan tarde—. ¿Vienes a la mesa o prefieres ir a tu recamara primero?

La expresión de Yuuri le dijo todo cuanto necesitaba saber.

Una vez sentados en la cama de Yuuri mientras bebían el café recién hecho, Phichit supo al instante que aquella sería una noche muy larga.

Si bien no hacía mucho tiempo que su mejor amigo había llegado directamente al departamento que ambos compartían a sólo escasas cuadras la Universidad Wayne State, Phichit lo sintió como una verdadera eternidad. El reloj marcaba ya las dos, más no le importaba en lo absoluto quedarse despierto algunas horas extras aunque sus clases comenzaran muy temprano esa mañana. Sabía perfectamente que Yuuri necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogarse, sacar todas aquellas emociones negativas del pecho pues a la larga podrían causarle más mal que bien. Phichit había aprendido durante los últimos años de convivencia mutua que Yuri era en extremo inestable. Se tomaba muy a pecho las críticas u opiniones ajenas, sumergiéndolo así en una gran depresión. Justo como ahora.

De acuerdo, todos a esas alturas sabían que las competencias de talla mundial pocas veces trataban del todo bien a los participantes novatos que lograban alcanzar por primera vez una clasificación, pues ahí había ya muchísima competencia y presión en partes iguales. Los patinadores Senior que llegaban hasta ahí sacrificando sangre, sudor y lágrimas estaban dispuestos a pelear desesperadamente para ganar un glorioso lugar en el podio. No menospreciaba a Yuuri, empero a veces le resultaba un poco difícil creer que su amigo, quien sufría de manera regular grandes problemas de ansiedad y pánico, hubiese conseguido lidiar por si mismo con todas aquellas emociones conflictivas sin sucumbir al miedo.

Así, entre incómodos estira y afloja, Phichit lo escuchó hablarle sobre todas las aparatosas caídas que protagonizó durante su desastroso programa libre, la vergonzosa calificación final y, por ende, su épica humillación frente a millones de personas.

También le contó sobre su incómodo encuentro con Yuri Plisetsky, cómo el adolescente había dicho sin misericordia era un fracaso total y lo mejor sería que optara por dejar el circuito pues no estaba hecho para mediocres. Ahí Phichit necesitó hacer acopio de toda su privilegiada paciencia. ¿Quién rayos le daba permiso a ese mocoso de hablarle así a los demás? Indignado, quiso hacerle ver a Yuuri todas esas horribles cosas no eran otra cosa que viles mentiras, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Yuuri Katsuki tuvo una caída libre hacía el profundo abismo de la depresión y no existiría poder humano capaz de hacerlo salir.

Fue entonces cuando Phichit se sintió culpable por no lograr hacerse con una puntuación lo bastante alta para llegar al Grand Prix ése año. Se mantuvo al pendiente, justo igual a cualquier otro amante del patinaje, siguiendo en redes sociales las noticias o viendo a través de difusiones en vivo a cada patinador. Y sobraba decir la fanaticada podía ser mucho más cruel que los mismos jueces que valoraban dicha competencia. Todos ellos enaltecían el nombre de Victor Nikiforov por todo lo alto del cielo, mientras a Yuuri lo criticaban sin parar, asegurando nunca lograría obtener algún logro destacable en su carrera deportiva.

Phichit hubiera querido decirles ellos no tenían una mínima idea sobre cuán duro Yuuri trabajaba para ser mejor, para superarse a si mismo, para enfrentar el gran problema emocional con que vivía cada minuto de cada día; sin embargo, sabía que pelear con un montón de gente idiota no era la solución ni por asomo. Yuuri necesitaba todo el amor y comprensión posible, un hombro amigo dónde pudiera encontrar consuelo y, justamente, Phichit sería quien se lo brindara.

Al irse de su país natal, estar lejos de las personas que le importaban apoyarse entre ellos mismos implicaba todo. En una ciudad dónde no conocían a nadie más allá de quienes los preparaban atléticamente hablando, debían brindarse ayuda mutuamente. Así que intentó hacerle ver a Yuuri que podía volver a intentarlo una vez más, prepararse lo necesario para dar lo mejor la siguiente competición, empero sólo recibió negativa tras negativa. Yuuri le dijo su perro había muerto justo el mismo día del Grand Prix y tal acontecimiento causó una gran pena en Phichit, aún pese a conocer al hermoso caniche sólo por medio de fotografías.

Ahora sabía cuál fue el detonante que propició aquel desastre.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —quiso saber, temiendo hacía dónde se dirigía la conversación.

—Todavía no he pensado bien en eso. Me siento tan cansando física y emocionalmente —dijo al recostarse contra el muro cercano a la cama—. ¿Y si lo arruino? Phichit-kun, me aterra el sólo pensar que voy a ser el hazme reír de todos otra vez.

Yuuri era un terco insufrible cuando así se lo proponía. Si algo se le metía en la cabeza entonces nadie lograba hacerlo pensar distinto y, cuando Phichit le preguntó si seguiría entrenando, el rostro ajeno respondió sin necesidad de emplear una sola palabra: no lo sabía. Yuuri no tenía idea sobre si continuaría su carrera o simplemente se daría por vencido.

—¡Pero las nacionales están muy cerca! —informó sin podérselo creer—. Apuesto que para ése entonces todo mejorará. Yuuri, eres una celebridad en Japón, vas a dominar la pista sin esfuerzo: confía en mí.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Yuuri...

—¡Me avergüenza siquiera plantearme la posibilidad de volver! —Phichit se sorprendió ante tal revelación—. Soy débil y cobarde y no sé si podré soportar ver a las personas que durante toda mi vida han apoyado el hecho que vinera aquí para intentar seguir mi sueño. ¿No lo entiendes, Phichit-kun? ¿Qué les voy a decir? ¿Qué Plisetsky estaba en lo cierto? ¿Qué tuvo razones de sobra para decir soy un fracasado bueno para nada?

El joven de piel morena frunció los labios en un gesto inconforme. No le dejaría seguir incursionando por ése camino.

—Escúchame Yuuri —dejó su taza vacía en un mueble cercano, disponiéndose luego a tomarlo de las manos—. Nunca has sido ni tampoco serás un fracasado, y no tiene por qué importante lo que Yuri Plisetsky diga sobre ti pues no te conoce tan bien como yo lo hago; no sabe que eres un chico increíble con muchísimas virtudes, ¿queda claro? Y aunque ya hemos tocado este tema antes con tu psicóloga, necesitas saber que quienes te apreciamos, bajo ninguna circunstancia nos hemos sentido decepcionados de ti porque siempre has dado lo mejor a todo cuanto haces.

—¿En serio? —Yuuri murmuró bastante inseguro, sin creerle.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —afirmó sin dudar—. Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes voy a seguir apoyándote. Si deseas volver al hielo entonces juntos vamos a intentar llegar al cuatro continentes y, de ser posible, también competiremos en el campeonato mundial.

Yuuri desvió su rostro hacía otra dirección, sintiéndose como un idiota al recordar la última vez que vio al ruso.

—¿Con Victor Nikiforov ahí? Yo lo dudo mucho —Phichit reprimió el gemido exasperado que pugno por salir de su boca—. Recibí una carta del consejo técnico universitario —le dijo con preocupación, cambiando drásticamente el tema—. Como he estado en competencia durante los últimos meses, debo recuperar las clases perdidas porque si no reúno los créditos suficientes para graduarme, voy a necesitar inscribirme otro año.

Phichit dejó escapar un ahogado "oh"—. ¿Tus padres ya lo saben?

—No —dijo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Todo estará bien —acortando las distancias, el tailandés lo arrastró en un abrazo rompe huesos para hacerle saber no iba a abandonarlo durante aquel difícil proceso—. Vamos a salir juntos de este bache, ¿de acuerdo? Tú sólo confía en mí.

—Eso espero yo también, Phichit-kun; en verdad que sí.

Sin embargo, ni Yuuri ni Phichit imaginaban que las cosas terminarían de un modo bastante desalentador para ambos al final de esa temporada.


	4. Escena IV

_**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de un fan para fans sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes de Yuri On Ice le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Yo únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

 _Resumen: Escenas borradas de los doce capítulos de Yuri On Ice, sometidas a cambios futuros. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!  
_

* * *

 **¡Fácil como Pirozhki! La gran final de lágrimas  
Escena IV: Divergencia.**

Yuuri miró la puerta frente a él y sintió que de un momento a otro iba a vomitar.

No es como si fuera la primera vez que experimentaba esa horrible sensación trepidarle por la boca del estómago, al final de cuentas era ya una vieja conocida. Durante las competencias regularmente solía lidiar con ella más de lo que le gustaría reconocer, pero no lo podía evitar; estaba muy nervioso además de preocupado. Moviéndose por mero instinto, Yuuri acomodó su ropa dándose cuenta todo seguía tal cual desde la última vez que se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

Iba bien vestido; traje, corbata, zapatos acordes y peinado discreto. Quería ofrecer una buena impresión ése día en particular, sobre todo porque se vería en la necesidad de mantener una entrevista con tres miembros importantes del personal docente y lucir como un vago sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Además, el responsable del Consejo Técnico Universitario poseía la nada sutil fama de ser un hombre pragmático que adoraba las formalidades, por ello, pese a ser supuestamente sólo una simple reunión protocolaria, le solicitaron acudir a una de las tantas salas de conferencias privadas dónde los estudiantes que cursaban el postgrado solían realizar presentaciones a un reducido número de audiencia. Y Yuuri, quien a esas alturas ya se había mordisqueado las uñas casi en su totalidad, sólo quería todo aquello terminase lo más pronto posible.

Sí, cuando le hicieron llegar la carta el mismo día que regresaba de Sochi, en verdad Yuuri creyó sólo se trataba de una simple advertencia; algo que le obligaría a poner sus prioridades en orden. Sin embargo, dos días después, Yuuri fue notificado una vez más y esa ocasión requerían hablarle en persona, por tanto, sus temores aumentaron con inusitada fuerza.

¿Y si decidían quitarle la beca? Su estadía en Wayne Sate dependía en un noventa por ciento de su desempeño como atleta, el cual, dicho sea de paso, estaba siendo terriblemente desastroso.

¿Qué haría si aquel escenario se volvía realidad? Al ser despojado del gigantesco apoyo económico que le brindaba la Universidad, sus padres deberían cubrir por completo los gastos para permitirle continuar estudiando hasta su graduación. Era, sin duda, un mundo de dinero. Ellos le enviaban cada mes una cantidad con la cual pagaba hospedaje, transporte y alimentación. Desembolsar todavía más capital, todo porque Yuuri era un maldito fracaso sería propinarles un golpe fatal.

No es como si fueran pobres o algo así, pero Yutopia, pese a ser el último superviviente en su clase ahí en Hasetsu, no generaba tanto capital para permitirse derrocharlo así nada más.

Aunque sabía era culpa suya, aunque la impotencia lo estaba carcomiendo, con sólo pensar que ocasionaría más problemas a todos aquellos que creyeron en él dolía profundamente. Estaba más que acostumbrado a hacerse responsable de sus propios actos, empero arrastrar consigo a otros era algo que iba más allá de si mismo.

Había conversado con su madre los últimos días, ella mostrándose siempre alegre nunca le recriminó nada, tampoco juzgó su mal desempeño pues alegaba saber cuánto se esforzaba todos los días y, también, le dijo que mientras hiciera lo que amaba entonces lo demás carecía de total importancia.

—Sólo una vez se es joven —recordó las palabras de su madre. La extrañaba tanto—. Sólo una vez tenemos la oportunidad de vivir, cariño. Disfruta este momento Yuuri, porque el tiempo pasa y no es bueno tener arrepentimientos porque tarde o temprano nos lastiman.

Él lo sabía perfectamente bien, y ahí radicaba el problema: Yuuri ya no sabía si quería seguir o no patinando. ¿Para qué molestarse en intentar volar alto si al final acabaría estrellándose contra el suelo sin piedad?

Maldijo entre dientes. A veces era tan difícil tomar una decisión adecuada; más aún porque sus inseguridades balanceaban todo hacía terrenos en extremo nefastos. Su psicóloga solía decirle con demasiada frecuencia necesitaba dejar ir las cosas, no tomarse tan a pecho cada ínfimo detalle...pero le resultaba imposible. Y luego pensaba en Victor Nikiforov, el ídolo de toda su carrera profesional como patinador. Él siempre tan seguro de si mismo, siempre actuando bajo estándares propios, siempre mirando al frente, siempre sorprendiendo al mundo entero.

¿De qué manera lograba vencer al miedo? ¿De qué forma conseguía derrotar el pánico? Yuuri se lo preguntaba a diario, aunque tantas medallas y triunfos en su haber debían contribuir en algo, suponía.

A veces salir de la cama para Yuuri representaba una labor titánica, sobre todo cuando sólo buscaba quedarse ahí días completos cuando atravesaba una crisis. Phichit ayudaba mucho a no dejarle sucumbir ante las temibles garras de la depresión, y Yuuri luchaba contra sí mismo con tanta fuerza que resultaba agotador.

Respirando varias veces dispuesto a recuperar el control, al instante se puso en pie cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer ya entrada en años que lo invitaba a pasar y tomar asiento.

Yuuri la reconoció de inmediato; su nombre era Barbara Cambell. Ella fungía como directora académica del departamento de Finanzas, carrera dónde Yuuri decidió matricularse. En ocasiones ambos coincidían ya fuese por clases o para solicitar permisos especiales que justificaran su ausencia prolongada durante las competiciones. Era una docente muy estricta pero amable y educada. Brindándole una sonrisa tímida, procedió a seguirla dentro de aquella sala casi por completo elaborada con madera y, cuyos pisos alfombrados, amortiguaban su andar.

Ahí también estaban presentes dos hombres más, entre ellos quien había solicitado su presencia ésa mañana: el profesor Travis Patterson. Él era un académico sumamente respetado no sólo en Wayne State, sino también en otras universidades de Michigan dónde impartía clases de cálculo multivariable, métodos numéricos aplicados, hidráulica entre otras. Muchas veces Yuuri lo vio en la Facultad de Ingeniería y, según se rumoreaba, sus clases pocos lograban acreditarlas con notas sobresalientes y casi todos le temían por ello. Si bien Yuuri cursaba -gracias a los cielos- una carrera totalmente distinta, tenerlo de frente le daba una idea muy clara del por qué inspiraba tanto temor.

Patterson era un tipo alto, robusto y de facciones duras pero atractivas que daban a entender con extrema facilidad no soportaba ni a mediocres o idiotas. Tal vez rondaba los cuarenta y tantos, pero sentado ahí, con su traje hecho a medida, en serio parecía un auténtico juez del infierno.

—¿Yuuri Katsuki? —quiso saber mientras verificaba un folder. El recién nombrado asintió creyendo que el corazón terminaría saliéndosele del pecho—. Buenos días, espero no haberle importunado con mi petición de verle tan temprano esta mañana—Yuuri se apresuró a negar, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar sin provocar un desastre—. ¿Gusta sentarse? No le quitaremos mucho tiempo.

Sin atreverse a remilgar, Yuuri procedió a ubicarse en una silla plegable que había sido dispuesta delante del pequeño podio, haciéndole sentir como si fuera un reo condenado a muerte. Tras mirarlos a todos por encima del armazón de sus lentes, reparó también en la presencia de Joseph Brooks, responsable del departamento de Servicios Escolares. De pronto las manos le comenzaron a temblar; sus sospechas no iban tan mal encaminadas, se dijo.

Ellos querían hablarle sobre su beca, necesitaban saber si lograría sobreponerse tras fallar el Grand Prix de un modo aplastantemente vergonzoso; en simples palabras querían asegurarse que aún era rentable. ¿Pero lo fue en algún momento? En sus cuatro años de estadía en Wayne State, Yuuri no ganó ni una sola medalla. No tenía ni un logro destacable más allá de los obtenidos en su natal Japón, por consiguiente no los culpaba por intentar brindarle tal ayuda monetaria a alguien que sí prometiera, alguien con talento y no un fracasado irremediable.

—¿Entiende cuál es el motivo por el cual nos encontramos aquí? —quiso saber Barbara, usando un tono suave para no amedrentarlo.

—Sí: mi actual situación en Wayne State —informó rezando para que su voz no sonara tan frágil.

—Exactamente —prosiguió Joseph con tono frío—. Si nos han informado bien, hace poco menos de una semana usted volvió de competir ¿estoy en lo correcto? —dijo chequeando un expediente.

—Así es, señor.

—Bien, entonces dadas las circunstancias nos hace más fáciles las cosas—dijo sin mirarlo—. Al ser el Grand Prix una competencia mundial, como su alma mater nos enorgullece haberlo visto llegar tan lejos, pero también reconozco ha logrado despertar nuestra preocupación gracias al...bajo desempeño que mostró al no lograr obtener una puntuación adecuada para ostentar cualquiera de los tres puestos del podio —Yuuri se removió incómodo en su asiento, la vergüenza quemándole por dentro—. Disculpe si soy un poco rudo pero, ¿es consciente que fue aceptado en Wayne State gracias a una generosa beca deportiva, verdad?

—Sí, lo sé —dijo sintiéndose muy, muy estúpido aunque no lo era. En absoluto.

—¿Y también se da cuenta que para conservarla necesita mantenerse en competencia activa? —Yuuri respondió afirmativamente otra vez, cada vez más angustiado, pero Brooks era implacable—. Tengo un poco de curiosidad: ¿acaso no afecta su puntuación anterior los siguientes eventos donde planea participar? Porque si es así, entonces creo que todos los aquí presentes ya sabemos qué acciones deben llevarse a cabo.

Yuuri creyó que se pondría a llorar ahí mismo. ¿Cómo defenderse? ¡No podía! Él tenía toda la razón.

—¿Es realmente necesario actuar de un modo tan poco profesional, Joseph? Katsuki ha hecho un buen trabajo al clasificar en todas y cada una de las eliminatorias en las cuales participó —Barbara habló a su favor—. En lo que a mi respecta, no termino de entender por qué ustedes arman tanto alboroto al respecto. ¡Así son los deportes, cielo santo! A veces se gana, a veces se pierde; fin de la historia.

Brooks la miró como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿Acaso insinúa que deberíamos derrochar recursos que no tenemos? Ese dinero puede ser utilizado en otra cosa de provecho, por si no se ha dado cuenta —y añadió con cierto retintín sarcástico—. Discúlpeme profesora Cambell, con un doctorado en Finanzas pensé apoyaría un poco mejor todos mis argumentos —las mejillas de la mujer adquirieron una tonalidad rosada, aunque Yuuri no sabía si por vergüenza o enfado, para después regresar su completa atención al chico de gafas—. Señor Katsuki, si usted continua sin mostrarnos resultados satisfactorios, lamento informarle la beca le será revocada en breve.

Yuuri no sabía qué podía decir o hacer al respecto. Nada, se dijo; sólo le quedaba resignarse y comenzar a buscar un empleo... o quizá dos.

—Tal vez nos estamos adelantando un poco a los hechos —dijo Patterson exponiendo por primera vez su opinión del tema, captando así la atención de sus homólogos al instante—. Katsuki, me tomé la libertad de leer su registro y puedo decir que ha logrado sorprenderme —puntualizó al brindar ligeros toques al papel—. Viajó desde muy lejos para buscar labrarse un futuro mejor, cosa que mucha gente no hace por temor a lo desconocido. Si soy sincero con usted, la tenacidad resulta ser una virtud que respeto en sobremanera y eso es exactamente lo que percibo en usted.

—¿Perdón? —Yuuri creyó haber oído mal.

—Suelo reconocer a un buen estudiante cuando lo tengo frente a mis ojos —explicó él—. Y la profesora Cambell aquí presente no me dejará mentir si afirmo que usted ha obtenido las mejores calificaciones de toda su generación hasta la fecha —Barbara le concedió razón de inmediato—. Entonces, gracias a tal detalle, como institución educativa sin lugar a dudas estaríamos cometiendo un error garrafal si le despojamos de todo nuestro apoyo, dejándole a la deriva.

—¿A dónde busca llegar, profesor Patterson? —Joseph le preguntó sin disimular su latente molestia.

—Bueno, Katsuki tiene todo el derecho a solicitar una beca académica completa gracias a su excelente promedio —dijo haciéndose el desentendido—. Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no? —aun a distancia, Yuuri casi vio al pobre hombre partir en dos el lápiz que sostenía entre sus dedos—. ¿Y bien? ¿Le gustaría seguir con nosotros un año más? ¿O dimitirá sólo por haber encontrado un bache en el camino?

Mareado del alivio, Yuuri se apresuró a responder:

—¡Por supuesto que continuaré, señor! Detroit y Wayne State han sido mi hogar durante mucho tiempo, concluir aquí mis formación profesional es todo cuanto deseo hacer porque gracias a ustedes, a mis compañeros y amigos pude llegar tan lejos —tartamudeó al final, empero Patterson sólo se decantó por esbozar un amago de sonrisa, impresionando a sus colegas.

—Entonces, si por algún motivo de aquí en adelante el patinaje artístico se convirtiera en algo insostenible, ¿estaría dispuesto a renunciar en pos a dedicarse a finalizar sus estudios como corresponde? —Yuuri se quedó frío—. Usted es brillante, Katsuki. Me parece un insulto a su inteligencia pretender que no se ha dado cuenta de las implicaciones que giran torno a semejante decisión —dijo refiriéndose al comportamiento de Joseph minutos atrás.

—Si acepto la oferta, ¿me prohibirían el volver a patinar definitivamente mientras continúe matriculado aquí?

—De forma profesional, me temo que sí —aclaró sin dejar pie a dudas—. Como hobby no le veo ningún problema siempre y cuando no interfiera con sus responsabilidades.

Yuuri se mordió el labio inferior. Era una propuesta muy tentadora, sobre todo porque de ese modo no les causaría mas problemas a sus padres. Sin embargo, también significaba decirle adiós a las pistas al menos hasta que se graduara. Yuuri tenía bien claro un patinador sólo contaba con pocos años útiles antes de elegir el retiro, necesitaba tener a disposición un plan B, algo a lo cual dedicarse cuando su cuerpo ya no pudiera soportar más los regímenes tan duros que los entrenamientos exigían. Sí, tal vez era lo más cómodo a hacer dadas las circunstancias, pero Yuuri le veía lógica. Mucha lógica.

—¿Puedo iniciar el trámite cuando yo quiera? —le interesó saber.

—Podríamos aplazar la solicitud uno o dos semanas a lo sumo —Barbara meditó—. Supongo que cuando terminen las Nacionales y regrese de Japón, ya todo debería estar listo —Joseph resopló, más le ignoraron—. ¿Aceptará? El profesor Patterson pocas veces brinda oportunidades como estas, Katsuki. Más le vale meditar bien su respuesta.

Yuuri se frotó las manos, la ansiedad bullendo a través de él con fuerza, empero no dudó al contestar.

—Lo haré.

Patterson se apoyó contra su silla con una expresión por demás complacida en el rostro, Joseph en cambio se dedicó a farfullar entre dientes que no sabía para qué se molestaba en acudir a reuniones como esa si jamás lo tomaban en serio y la profesora Cambell, a su vez, le dirigió una sonrisa orgullosa difícil de ocultar.

Pero Yuuri, pese a saber aquella magnífica oferta era la solución a todos los problemas que se le vendrían encima si acaso dimitía del patinaje, sin saber muy bien por qué, sintió como si hubiera firmado un pacto con el mismísimo demonio.

* * *

 _Hola, gracias por llegar hasta aquí, los comentarios y los seguidores._

 _Tal vez han notado que por ahora me estoy centrando en Yuuri, pues me parece que muchas cosas le pasaron en ese año que dejó el patinaje, pero no desesperen, ya pronto tendremos a nuestro sensual Vitya en acción. Otro asunto, ¿alguien tiene alguna teoría sobre el profesor Patterson? Porque lo vamos a ver en los próximos capítulos :D_

 _Sin más, gracias de nuevo por el apoyo incondicional._

 _¡Saludos cordiales!_


	5. Escena V

_**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de un fan para fans sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes de Yuri On Ice le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Yo únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

 _Resumen: Escenas borradas de los doce capítulos de Yuri On Ice, sometidas a cambios futuros. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!  
_

* * *

 **¡Fácil como Pirozhki! La gran final de lágrimas  
Escena V: Convergencia.  
**

Con un gesto por demás mortificado adornándole las facciones, Yakov le dirigió una mirada a su mejor pupilo como si de pronto le hubiera crecido una cabeza más en el cuello, mientras se preguntaba, otra vez, por qué rayos debía lidiar con esto a sólo pocos días de las Nacionales.

Esa, sin duda, había sido una semana relativamente tranquila: práctica con sus campeones, reuniones con distintos patrocinadores interesados en invertir sustanciosas cantidades en publicidad y, por último aunque no menos importante, ponerse de acuerdo con la Federación para obtener los viáticos necesarios y así viajar a Chelyabinsk[1] sin problemas mayores. Ninguna ocupación fuera de lo común en sus actividades como entrenador, o al menos así fue hasta que Victor decidió solicitar una pequeña reunión con él temprano por la mañana.

Sobraba decir que nada más lo vio entrar presintió algo no andaba bien y, minutos después acabó de confirmarlo pues Victor le soltó aquella barbaridad sin molestarse en pensar, como siempre, si habría consecuencias.

Yakov se consideraba un hombre muy paciente, jamás hubiese conseguido llevar a tantos jóvenes a la cima de no ser así, pero Victor Nikiforov siempre lograba escapar a toda perspectiva. Era un atleta talentoso y disciplinado, sin embargo poseía una costumbre terrible: gustaba de ir contra las figuras de autoridad casi todo el tiempo, cosa que les acarreó algunos problemas al inicio. Yakov le conocía desde su más tierna infancia, habían compartido juntos incontables años de convivencia mutua dentro y fuera del hielo, permitiéndole saber cuándo algo parecía estar molestándole.

Justo como venía notando desde hacía meses atrás.

Durante su última competición Victor se mostró desanimado. Si bien entrenaba con el mismo ímpetu pues así acostumbraba desde muy temprana edad, la brillante chispa que siempre solía caracterizarlo entre todos los demás parecía débil, casi extinta. Y según Yakov era natural. Casi una vida entera en el mundo del patinaje lograba desgastar a cualquiera, por ende había sugerido varias veces le convenía tomarse un año sabático para recomponer energías; más Victor se negó alegándole una y mil veces se sentía bien para seguir en el circuito.

Pero no era cierto y se le notaba a leguas.

¿Lo peor? Yakov sabía bien que existían razones distintas al cansancio involucradas, e, incluso también, cuándo se habían originado: durante el Grand Prix Final anterior. O mejor dicho, en la gala para ser más específicos.

De sólo recordarlo le causaba gran vergüenza e incomodidad. Ese tal Yuuri Katsuki, sin mostrar ningún tipo de reparo gracias a toda la champaña que bebió como si fuese agua, se abalanzó sobre Victor frente a todos los presentes mientras le pedía, ebrio hasta la médula, volverse su entrenador algún día. Y, sin ánimos de exagerar dichos acontecimientos, contra todo pronóstico, Katsuki logró causarle una impresión tan fuerte a Victor, que tuvo la pésima idea de ir a buscarlo al hotel donde se hospedaba con tal de hablar con él. Y Yakov no era ningún estúpido; que prefiriera hacerse de la vista gorda era un asunto muy, muy diferente.

Victor Nikiforov, el tres veces campeón mundial del patinaje artístico, estaba sufriendo un encaprichamiento sin pies ni cabeza por un joven que no le convenía en absoluto.

Pero no lo creía de tal modo porque tuviera prejuicios. Aun cuando en Rusia el comportamiento u preferencias homosexuales eran condenados con gran rigor en muchas partes, en algún punto del camino Yakov debió aprender a tener la mente bien abierta. Él sabía que Victor mostraba flexible afinidad por ambos sexos, aunque se inclinase más hacía la compañía masculina en general, sin embargo, no le molestaba. Victor nunca fue descarado, siempre buscaba mantener un perfil bajo en todo momento volviéndole demasiado selectivo a la hora de elegir pareja, gracias a lo cual eran pocos los noviazgos formales que le conocía. Y lo encontraba lógico. Victor no era cualquier persona, se trataba de una celebridad en el vasto mundo del deporte y cualquiera mataría por ganarse al menos veinte minutos de su valiosa atención.

Y eso le convertía en un blanco fácil.

Todos los implacables rumores mal intencionados que la prensa solía repartir a diestra y siniestra, sólo sabían hablar sobre la terrible costumbre que Victor Nikiforov tenía de actuar como un rompecorazones insufrible. Pero estaban muy alejados de la bendita realidad. Sí, Victor poseía fama, dinero y una reputación envidiable; empero casi siempre estaba solo. Hasta entonces Yakov pocas veces intervino en su vida privada pues no lo creyó necesario, más ahora se vería en la penosa necesidad de hacerlo porque las cosas amenazaban con llegar demasiado lejos. Al parecer, Yuuri Katsuki logró, de un modo extraordinario, remover algo en Victor...cosa que ninguna otra persona consiguió hacer. Y eso despertó sus alarmas. Su pupilo era inteligente, pero también confiado y cualquiera podía sacar provecho fácilmente.

Nada le garantizaba Yuuri sería la gigantesca excepción a la regla. Último en tablas de puntuación, sin talento destacable ni mucho menos potencial y carecía de futuro. Victor tiraría su carrera por el vil drenaje si continuaba empecinado en ir por ése camino y, por su propio bien, no le dejaría hacerlo sólo porque un borracho cualquiera le pidió un imposible.

—¿Serías tan amable de repetirlo una vez más, por favor? —le invitó Yakov, su tono severo daba a entender cuan poca gracia le causaba tan incoherente asunto.

Más el joven de ojos azules le sonrió sin mostrarse amedrentado, antes de contestar con toda la seguridad del mundo:

—Quiero certificarme como entrenador ante la Federación Rusa de Patinaje —dijo con simpleza, como si hablara de preparar un condenado pastel.

Yakov, totalmente en desacuerdo, negó reiteradas veces dejándole saber tal petitoria estaba totalmente fuera de toda discusión civilizada. En serio no quería comenzar a gritarle tan temprano, por lo cual se obligó a tomar aire buscando así aplacar su explosivo temperamento. ¡Este chico acabaría matándolo tarde o temprano!

—¿Hay algún motivo por el cual creíste que esto sería una buena idea, Vitya? —quiso saber apelando a su lado más comprensivo; por desgracia no era muy grande.

—¿Debería? —respondió de vuelta con descarada inocencia. Yakov, en cambio, sintió a su estómago retorcerse debido al enfado.

—Oh, no lo sé; imaginaba que todo esto se debía al patinador japonés con quien parecías tan cómodo durante la gala del Grand Prix —la ceja derecha de Victor sufrió un ligero tic, pero fue todo cuanto demostró antes de recomponerse—. ¿A estas alturas vamos a intentar engañarnos, Victor? Creo que ya hemos aprendido que eso no funciona del todo bien. ¿Cierto?

El otro ruso hizo una mueca; pues sí, tenía razón.

—Aunque no se tratara de él, Yakov —reconoció al fin soltando un pesado suspiro—. Desde hace algún tiempo he pensado sobre ello.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó de vuelta—. ¿Planeas dedicarte a la formación de futuras generaciones una vez decidas retirarte del patinaje? —dijo casi con sarcasmo—. Si es así, lamento informarte quizá no sea el mejor trabajo para ti, Vitya.

Victor frunció el ceño. ¿Que no era el trabajo indicado para él? ¡Ni siquiera le estaba brindando una oportunidad! Ser desestimado de tal modo hería su orgullo en gran medida y, entre más le dijeran no podía hacer algo, entonces más se aferraba hasta conseguirlo. Yakov era casi un padre para él y lo respetaba, sin embargo Victor ya tenía edad suficiente para ser autónomo al menos por una bendita vez en su vida. Si quisiera, Victor hubiese podido armar todo un plan a espaldas del mayor, pero quiso hacer todo bien al expresarle sus intenciones y todo cuanto recibía a cambio era una rotunda negativa. ¡Pues no se daría por vencido tan fácil! ¡No señor!

—Ya tengo veintiséis años, tanto tú como yo sabemos que pronto deberé anunciar mi retiro, Yakov —le hizo ver—. Necesito un plan de apoyo para cuando ése momento llegue. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

El aludido simplemente agitó su mano con desdén—. Te quedan al menos tres años de competencia activa, no seas melodramático.

—¿Y después? —insistió—. ¿Qué se supone que haré después?

Entonces Yakov observó a su pupilo bajo una luz muy distinta.

Parecía tan cansado, tan agotado de vivir en el mismo ambiente estresante. La vida útil de un patinador a veces resultaba ser efímera. Victor era una leyenda viva, pero casi estaba pisando el umbral de los treinta y en algún punto su cuerpo ya no soportaría los entrenamientos tan exigentes, menos aún con la lesión de rodilla que había sufrido durante sus épocas iniciales como Senior[2]. A veces, cuando se exigía demasiado, solía quejarse de dolor constante y aunque los médicos aseguraban no corría riesgo de desgaste total, debía extremar precauciones a la larga. Victor, como cualquiera en ése negocio, buscaba abandonar las pistas con dignidad, es decir, ostentando su título como un campeón en toda su gloria.

Y el entrenador meditó sus posibilidades.

Si lo dejaba hacer esto sería igual a blandir un arma de doble filo muy peligrosa. Por un lado le ayudaría muchísimo pues Yuri Plisetsky estaría debutando ése año en la categoría Senior; tener a disposición un coreógrafo del calibre de Victor sería una ventaja gigantesca. Pero existían también contradicciones a tomar en cuenta pues, corría el gran riesgo de que a la primera de cambios Victor abandonara todo para hacer su entera voluntad. Porque así era él: como la marea. Podía permanecer tranquilo sin causar mayor problema y al siguiente provocar una jodida tempestad tomándolos a todos desprevenidos.

Necesitaba pensar muy bien qué haría.

—¿Eres consiente que si decides aplicar a la certificación, vas a estar sometido a grandes cantidades de presión y estrés? —le hizo ver sin tapujos—. Cuando no estés entrenado, deberás tomar los cursos obligatorios que ofrece la Federación y, desde ya te advierto son personas muy serias. No toleran bajo ninguna circunstancia las irresponsabilidades.

—Lo sé —dijo, sintiéndose ganador—. Prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo; no voy a decepcionarte.

—Oye, espera un segundo; ¡aún no te he dado mi aprobación! —se quejó Yakov indignado.

—Lo acabas de hacer justo ahora —Victor le dio la espalda disponiéndose a emprender la retirada lo más pronto posible.

Y mientras lo hacía escuchó las iracundas amenazas de Yakov, sobre que no movería ni un dedo para llevar a cabo los trámites necesarios, así como tampoco se haría responsable por cualquier complicación futura pues necesitaba aprender a hacer todo por si mismo de ahora en más. Empero, sin prestarle mucha importancia, Victor abandonó el despacho del hombre mayor. Si, sería un camino largo a recorrer, pero le fascinaban los retos y al final del camino valdría cada segundo invertido.

Tarareando una canción alegre, Victor se dirigió hacia el área de vestidores disponiéndose así a comenzar su entrenamiento diario. Tan sólo necesitaba esperar unos meses más, sólo unos cuantos meses más y entonces buscaría a Yuuri Katsuki importándole poco si debía viajar a Japón, Estados Unidos o el mismo Polo Norte, más que dispuesto a ofrecerle la oportunidad de toda su vida. Y apostaba todas sus medallas que Yuuri aceptaría sin chistar.

* * *

[1]Chelyabinsk: Sede oficial del Russian Figure Skating Championship. Esta abarcó las fechas del 22 al 26 de Diciembre del 2016.

[2]En un fic hicieron mención respecto al tema, todo surge del capítulo dónde Victor asegura que Yuuri tiene una gran resistencia y no había sufrido ninguna lesión, cosa que da a entender Victor mismo si ha pasado por algo así en un punto determinado de su carrera. Me gustó la idea y la tomé prestada para estas escenas borradas.

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Escena VI

_**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de un fan para fans sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes de Yuri On Ice le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Yo únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

 _Resumen: Escenas borradas de los doce capítulos de Yuri On Ice, sometidas a cambios futuros. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Este cap ocurre de manera simultánea con el anterior.  
_

* * *

 **¡Fácil como Pirozhki! La gran final de lágrimas  
Escena VI: Contingencia.  
**

Phichit miró a su mejor amigo con un evidente gesto de preocupación adornándole las facciones, pero aunque intentó disimular lo mejor posible cómo era que se sentía en ése justo instante, no consiguió hacerlo en absoluto. Durante los últimos veinte minutos los dos se habían quedado en el área de vestidores para calentar un poco y así saltar a la pista sin riesgo a sufrir un doloroso calambre, sin embargo, mientras elongaban, Yuuri comenzó a soltarle pequeños trozos de información referentes a su reunión donde fue requerido esa semana, con motivo de tratar el asunto de su permanencia en la Universidad, ocasionando que todas las alarmas del tailandés se encendieran cual vistoso árbol de Navidad.

Por obvios motivos las conversaciones que ambos mantenían en privado jamás llegaban a oídos de Celestino. Respetaban demasiado la confianza e intimidad que habían logrado forjar con los años de larga convivencia mutua, sobre todo porque Yuuri no era alguien que confiara fácilmente en las personas, empero, si acaso aquel asunto terminaba poniéndose feo en verdad, entonces Phichit se sentiría con la obligación moral de dar aviso a Celestino tarde o temprano.

El italiano solía ser bastante aprensivo en cuanto a la seguridad de sus patinadores respetaba; ellos, por supuesto, no eran excepción.

Más todavía porque eran dos extranjeros cuyas culturas y tradiciones abismalmente distintas entre si contrastaban en extremo con el acelerado ritmo de vida en Detroit. Phichit nunca tuvo miedo a intentar cosas nuevas desde que abandonara Bangkok para comenzar su entrenamiento profesional, pero de Yuuri no podía decir lo mismo. Era demasiado tímido, demasiado reservado, demasiado introvertido pese a ya casi rondar los veinticuatro años. Nunca le había conocido amigos más allá de si mismo y ni hablar de una pareja formal.

Claro que hubieron muchos interesados en él, con la ropa correcta y sin esos lentes Yuuri cambiaba por completo su apariencia, más el chico Katsuki bajo ninguna circunstancia les permitió ir muy lejos al imponer una gran barrera infranqueable, alegando que necesitaba mantener su entera atención en los estudios y patinaje ya que siempre tuvo el sueño dorado de competir en la misma pista que Victor Nikiforov. Con quien, por cierto, Phichit creía firmemente Yuuri tenía una fijación bastante extraña. ¡Si hasta le puso el mismo nombre a su mascota ya fallecida, cielo santo!

Eso iba más allá de cualquier fanatismo común.

Además toda la vida de su amigo giraba torno a ese ruso que seguramente ni sabía sobre su existencia. Si el rostro del cuatro veces campeón mundial aparecía en alguna revista Yuuri no dudaba en comprarla, o si escuchaba cualquier noticia referente al príncipe del hielo nadie lograba despegarlo de su celular por horas. Phichit también era un patinador y claro, tomaba como referencia a esa leyenda viva para pulir algún quad con el que estuviera teniendo problemas. Empero, Yuuri llevaba el asunto más allá de lo necesario.

¡Conseguir novia no le sería tan difícil si dejara de pensar menos en Victor!

Yuuri también podría tener a quien quisiera gracias al increíble magnetismo que formaba parte de su personalidad aun sin darse cuenta y, cuando en realidad los demás llegaban realmente a conocerlo, nadie lograba evitar caer bajo sus encantos naturales. Yuuri era amable, educado, gentil, desinteresado, sincero y jamás dudaba en brindar ayuda si alguien lo necesitaba sin esperar ninguna retribución; pero su constante inseguridad le reprimía en gran medida. Tal vez Yuuri no era famoso como Victor Nikiforov, ni tampoco poseía tantas medallas; en cambio, lo que sí tenía era un gran corazón aún cuando fuera tan frágil como el mismo cristal.

Y habría quienes buscarían tomar ventaja.

Nada más le hablaron sobre él, Phichit sospechó al instante del profesor Travis Patterson quien precisamente y contra todo pronóstico dada su nefasta reputación, fue el responsable de ofrecerle a Yuuri tramitar la beca completa gracias a sus impecables logros académicos. Era, sin duda, una excelente oportunidad; eso cualquier idiota con dos dedos de frente lo vería inclusive a kilómetros. Más aún porque Phichit sabía que la familia Katsuki no podría cubrir por completo la matricula durante otro año y, aunque él mismo hubiera ofrecido ayuda económica, Yuuri jamás lo hubiese aceptado.

Y el conjunto de todas esas malas situaciones sólo instaban a Yuuri a dejar el patinaje artístico al menos hasta su tan esperada graduación. De acuerdo, quizá los profesores únicamente le hicieron ver las opciones a elegir en un astuto plan de contingencia, pero lo habían hecho durante un muy mal momento. Faltaban sólo pocos días para que iniciara el Campeonato Nacional Japonés, Celestino y Yuuri debían viajar a Hokkaido en breve para ultimar detalles lo mejor posible; lidiar con un Yuuri emocionalmente inestable sin lugar a dudas era signo inequívoco de problemas. Phichit no podía ni imaginarse cómo volvería su mejor amigo si acaso perdía en su propia casa.

¿Si eso sucedía, Patterson sacaría provecho de la inestabilidad emocional de Yuuri? Algo en ése hombre que no le terminaba de gustar en lo absoluto. Su madre siempre solía decir que si pensaba mal, de cierta manera acertaría; y está vez Phichit concluyó ella tuvo razón. Patterson parecía ser del tipo que jamás daba un solo paso sin meditarlo seriamente primero. Sí, Yuuri era el mejor alumno de su generación, él mismo lo vio desvelarse incontables noches mientras se preparaba para rendir sus exámenes, nadie más merecía ése apoyo tan grande, empero, si la propuesta hubiese venido de Barbara Cambell quizá no le vería tanto problema.

Patterson, en cambio, era otro asunto.

Muchas veces antes Phichit escuchó sobre horribles escándalos que giraban torno a una relación inapropiada entre un profesor y un alumno ya fuera consensual o forzada. Si Patterson era gay no debía importarle en lo más mínimo pues cada quien hacia con su vida lo que le viniera en gana, pero si se atrevía a traspasar los límites al mostrar interés en Yuuri, ahí cambiaba el asunto. Phichit jamás fue prejuicioso, sin embargo le inquietaba un poco la verdadera inclinación sexual de Yuuri, pues apostaría los dedos de su mano derecha que las mujeres no le atraían mucho. Habían sido pequeños detalles los que lo delataban.

Por ejemplo, incontables veces vio a Rebeca –la atractiva vecina del 14B– intentar en repetidas ocasiones hacerle notar a Yuuri cuán interesada estaba en comenzar algo más allá de la simple amistad que compartían gracias a los juegos ocasionales de baloncesto que a veces organizaban. O también esa agradable chica del conservatorio, quien aceptó realizarle un demo sin pensárselo dos veces. Una era casualidad, dos algo ya premeditado; tal vez Yuuri lo hacía a propósito o bien no lo notaba porque era un despistado terrible.

Pero Travis Patterson era un hombre ya entrado en años y con mucha más experiencia en incontables sentidos. Podría, si se lo proponía, engatusar a Yuuri fácilmente y Phichit se comería enteros sus patines antes de verlo arruinar todo cuanto había logrado sólo porque un maldito pervertido que le doblaba la edad creyó buena idea poner los ojos en él.

¿Lo peor? Yuuri no parecía darse por aludido.

—No me gusta —dijo con algo de dificultad pues los dos yacían sobre el suelo, conforme hacían algunos estiramientos frente a frente.

Yuuri se quejó cuando fue su turno de moverse hacia adelante.

—¿Por qué no? —quiso saber—. Es una excelente ofrecimiento y me dará oportunidad de concluir mis estudios sin preocupaciones —le hizo ver.

El tailandés hizo un gesto de clara inquietud.

—Sí, entiendo ésa parte, pero el resto todavía no termina de convencerme —Pichit haló las manos de su amigo conforme él se recostaba y Yuuri subía—. ¿Tienes alguna idea sobre qué lo motivó a hacer algo así? Según sé Patterson es un auténtico tirano.

—No, sólo dijo que reconocía un buen estudiante cuando lo veía —meditó restándole importancia—. En realidad apenas intercambiamos algunas palabras cordiales, luego dejó todo en manos de la profesora Cambell y se marchó.

—¿Te pidió hacer algo fuera de lugar? —preguntó, aunque lo dudaba con otros dos maestros ahí presentes; nadie era tan estúpido.

—¿Fuera de lugar? —Yuuri negó—. Todo lo contrario; fue muy amable. ¡Yo en realidad pensé que iba a hacerme pedazos!

—Ya veo —Phichit dejó escapar un gran suspiro—. ¿Y necesariamente debes cursar otro año? ¡Vas a perderte toda una temporada, Yuuri! Esta vez planeaba competir contra ti en el mismo circuito. ¿Has pensado en eso? ¡Sería tan emocionante!

Yuuri sonrió ante la idea. Sí, sería genial disputarse una medalla con Phichit pues los dos tenían esa meta desde que se conocieron pues respetaban profundamente el patinaje del otro.

—Bueno, realmente no planeo que sea tanto tiempo —el otro le miró sin comprender—. Verás, estuve charlando con Cambell y me comentó que una solución viable para permitirme acreditar las materias requeridas era aplicando a exámenes especiales —Phichit siguió sin saber de qué rayos hablaba—. Técnicamente, significa que en lugar de asistir a una clase normal cada día por todo un semestre, los profesores a cargo me facilitarían una guía de estudio, entonces, tras programar una fecha determinada, seré sometido a evaluación global. Si apruebo ya no será necesario cursarla de manera presencial y podré graduarme según lo previsto.

—¿Entonces de cuánto estamos hablando? —era arriesgado. Yuuri pocas veces trabajaba bien bajo presión y estrés, Phichit en serio rogaba que su mejor amigo no terminara desmoronándose a la primera de cambios.

—Tres meses, cuatro a lo sumo —concluyó tras hacer algunos cálculos.

Phichit se mordió el labio inferior tras darse cuenta que todas las fechas coincidían con los planes de Yuuri.

—¿Y no será muy complicado para ti? —agregó—. Tras las Nacionales viene el Cuatro Continentes y luego el Mundial —de pronto la expresión que notó en Katsuki despejó varias dudas—. Oh no, Yuuri...

—No te lo había comentado porque apenas lo empezaba a ver como un plan sólido —Yuuri se removió avergonzado—. Si durante el Campeonato Nacional me resulta imposible ganar una buena puntuación, voy a tomar un descanso. Phichit-kun, en verdad necesito hacer esto porque así tendré oportunidad de poner en orden todas mis prioridades. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? —el tailandés asintió, más le preguntó si Celestino ya sabía sobre su repentina decisión—. Voy a decírselo cuando terminen las Nacionales.

—¿Y luego? ¿Después de la graduación qué vas a hacer? —Yuuri sabía exactamente tal respuesta pues llevaba considerándolo inclusive antes de lidiar con tal encrucijada.

—Volveré a Japón —concluyó sin titubear.

Phichit dejó al fin los estiramientos y comenzó a meditar. De igual modo, en reiteradas ocasiones pensó seriamente en regresar a casa porque todo cuanto deseaba era prestar especial atención a sus entrenamientos, al menos si acaso quería clasificar como era debido la siguiente competencia. Y se le ocurrió una muy buena idea; una que quizá le gustaría al joven Katsuki.

—¿Y si vienes a Tailandia conmigo? —soltó de sopetón.

—¿Qué?

—Voy a dejar la escuela —confesó—. No definitivamente, por supuesto; si me quedo aquí sólo será más difícil ofrecer un buen espectáculo durante el Cuatro Continentes que es el evento más próximo. En Tailandia hay todo lo necesario para entrenar y sería como iniciar de nuevo. ¡Piénsalo Yuuri! Si nos mudamos, mis padres van a recibirnos con los brazos abiertos; ellos te adoran y una vez allá sólo necesitarías preocuparte por mejorar tus rutinas. ¿Qué te parece? ¡Será divertido! ¡Oh, también podré mostrarte Bangkok! Hay tantos lugares fabulosos para turistear.

Yuuri miró con infinito cariño a su mejor amigo. Sabía que Phichit sólo buscaba su bienestar, no obstante, era un proceso por el cual debía pasar solo. Además, si aceptaba seguramente la señora Chulanont no le dejaría marchar hasta que aumentara unos cuantos kilos pues, a opinión de la amable mujer, necesitaba comer adecuadamente.

—Te agradezco mucho el ofrecimiento Phichit-kun, pero han pasado casi cinco años desde que abandoné Hasetsu y extraño a mi familia —se disculpó.

Y Phichit en serio se mostró desanimado. Era su última carta jugable.

—Sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional a todo cuánto haces, aun así, prométeme tendrás cuidado con Patterson —Yuuri abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar, empero Phichit insistió—. Por favor...

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Has actuado muy extraño en cuanto a él respecta.

—No lo conoces —exteriorizó ansioso—. Pocas veces confías en los extraños, ahora más que nunca sigue fiel a esa costumbre Yuuri; sobre todo si se trata de ese tipo.

—Estoy seguro que nada ocurrirá, Phichit-kun —le dijo con tranquilidad.

—¡Promételo, Yuuri! —insistió.

—De acuerdo: lo haré.

Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente y justo en ése instante Celestino hizo acto de presencia, riñéndoles por perder minutos valiosos cuando deberían estar ya aprovechando la mañana para seguir puliendo sus respectivos programas. Ambos, disculpándose, procedieron a correr hacía la pista lo más rápido posible, sin embargo antes de ingresar al hielo Phichit le pidió tomarse algunas fotografías juntos porque aquellos iban a ser los últimos meses que pasarían juntos antes de emprender caminos separados.

Jamás dejarían de ser amigos, siempre estarían a disposición del otro sin importar las circunstancias, pero inevitablemente, cuando se volvieran a encontrar lo harían como dos grandes rivales.

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo!_

 _El capítulo fue algo complicado de redactar pues conforme revisaba los anteriores me di cuenta cometí un grave error temporal. Según el anime (tanto en inglés como en español) transcurrió un año desde el Grand Prix donde Yuuri quedó sexto, sin embargo, como me gusta siempre apegarme lo más posible a la realidad, mientras realizaba algunas investigaciones en cuanto a fechas se refiere, vi con horror todo sucede con sólo escasos meses de diferencia. El Grand Prix termina en Diciembre, luego el Campeonato Europeo y las Nacionales de Japón se lleva a cabo en Enero, el Cuatro Continentes en Febrero y el Mundial en Marzo. ¡Cuando caí en la cuenta casi me dio un ataque! Por ende quizá les resultó un poco extraño que ahora Yuuri buscará terminar sus estudios en tan sólo tres o cuatro meses. Pero quiero llevar lo más apegado el fic al anime pues de eso van las escenas borradas._

 _Entonces me basé en una experiencia propia. Cuando cursaba la Universidad, me restaba sólo una materia y no estaba dispuesta a pagar otro semestre sólo para cursarla, fue así que mi asesor académico me propuso aplicar a un examen especial, para el cual debí estudiar durante un mes si deseaba aprobarlo. Afortunadamente así ocurrió y todo resuelto. Lo creí buena idea si con ello justificaba la reducción de tiempo dentro del fic. Eso da a entender Yuuri sólo tiene tres o cuatro materias pendientes para conseguir los créditos necesarios y graduarse._

 _De igual modo, intenté encontrar dónde se llevaron a cabo las Nacionales en Japón durante el 2016, más no encontré nada y lo inventé. Siento eso, pero si alguien sabe y puede pasarme el dato lo cambiaré a la brevedad. Entre tanto, la idea de la foto que se tomaron fue basada en una imagen que encontré durante una de mis tantas navegaciones para encontrar información. ¿Tienen alguna mínima idea sobre cuántas escenas borradas dan pie a todas las fotografías oficiales que han lanzado tras finalizar el anime? ¡Por Merlín, ya quiero llegar al momento en que Yurio, Victor, Yuuri y Makkachin van a la playa en ése precioso deportivo rosa! Sepan también que inclusive planeo integrar algunas escenas del ending :3_

 _Lamento si las cosas van un poco lentas por ahora, pero poco a poco nos acercamos a los capítulos importantes. En el siguiente tendremos quizá a Yuuri en competencia, o puede que muestre algo más de nuestro Vitya._

 _Sin más, espero sigan pasado un excelente fin de semana. Gracias por el apoyo incondicional a los que leen y comentan, ya saben que ustedes los responsables de que esta historia continúe en emisión. ¡Los demás no sean tímidos! Adoro leer sus preciosas opiniones. ¡Saludos y hasta otra!_


	7. Escena VII

_**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de un fan para fans sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes de Yuri On Ice le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Yo únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

 _Resumen: Escenas borradas de los doce capítulos de Yuri On Ice, sometidas a cambios futuros._

* * *

 **¡Fácil como Pirozhki! La gran final de lágrimas  
Escena VII: Decisión inapelable.**

El viaje desde Detroit a Osaka transcurrió sin mayor dificultad.

En las extensas horas de vuelo, Yuuri prefirió dormir, escuchar música o leer uno de los libros que Phichit había optado por regalarle en su cumpleaños para mantenerse tranquilo y así evitar divagar demasiado sobre temas menos agradables.

Mentiría al decir que no estaba emocionado en cierta medida por volver a su país natal, pero también le ganaban los nervios ante la sola idea pues, justo igual a otros años, los fanáticos del patinaje artístico japoneses esperaban con gran ansia ésa parte de la temporada, porque resultaba mucho más fácil acudir al evento si se realizaba internamente. Muchos de ellos no se podían permitir pagar viajes al extranjero durante una semana y menos aún alojamiento, comidas e incluso transporte.

A esas alturas, Yuuri se imaginaba que habría cada vez mayor fluctuación de gente conforme se acercara la fecha de inicio, sin embargo, también sabía que los espectadores no serían precisamente el problema si mantenían un perfil bajo en las redes sociales; cosa que dudaba. Los fanáticos a veces podían llegar a ser mucho más implacables porque sacaban información de cualquier parte, volviéndolos un monstruo aún más grande que la prensa oficial. Quienes, por cierto, también habían comenzado a armar un revuelo terrible nada más Celestino les hizo saber a la Federación sobre su asistencia. Claro estaba que dicha información acabó filtrándose en internet al poco tiempo, motivo por el cual Yuuri temía se le fueran encima nada más llegasen a tierras niponas.

Tal vez Yuuri no era famoso ni llamaba la atención como Victor lo haría dónde quiera que fuera, pero ahí en Japón las cosas eran bastante distintas. Yuuri estaba representando a su país durante competencias mundiales de importante prestigio, interactuaba también con patinadores cuya reputación les precedía y, al menos debía intentar hacer sentir orgullosos a los que le apoyaban. Pero nada iba del todo bien, haciéndolo quedar en ridículo.

Entonces, una vez aterrizaron en el Aeropuerto Internacional Kansai[1], los temores del chico Katsuki se volvieron realidad al momento mismo en que una docena de reporteros con cámaras en mano les interceptaron cuando estaban buscando sus equipajes, bombardeándolos con preguntas incómodas, todas ellas haciendo referencia a la participación de Yuuri en el Grand Prix del año anterior. Por supuesto que lograron intimidarlo; hablaban al mismo tiempo conforme le rodeaban buscando sacarle alguna respuesta a las preguntas que hacían unas tras otras sin parar.

—¡Celestino! —pidió ayuda cuando se vio acorralado.

—¡He dicho sin comentarios! —rugió el entrenador en Inglés con la esperanza de hacerse entender, pues todos usaban japonés y no comprendía absolutamente nada—. ¡Fuera de mi camino!

Con fuerza, tomó a Yuuri del brazo disponiéndose a servir como barrera; se veía furioso ante tanta insistencia. El entrenador había visto ya suficientes tipos como aquellos durante años y sabía no eran otra cosa que paparazzi buscando información para los tabloides amarillistas en los cuales trabajaban. ¡Celestino los detestaba! Eran más perjudiciales para Yuuri en aquel momento tan importante, así que no fue ni educado ni mucho menos amable cuando avanzó entre ellos tratando de quitárselos de encima.

Entre flashazos constantes, algunos empujones accidentales y un acoso que casi fue insoportable, a ambos les resultó un verdadero suplicio abandonar las instalaciones del aeropuerto. Celestino ya casi podía ver los encabezados que atacarían su comportamiento fuera de lugar, pero le importaba un bledo; Yuuri era más importante. Minutos después, solo hasta que subieron a la seguridad que un taxi ofrecía pudieron sentirse tranquilos.

—¿Estás bien? —aunque Celestino se veía tenso gracias a la mortificación, trató a Yuuri con toda la calma posible pues ya se daba una idea bastante clara sobre cuán susceptible debía estar su pupilo tras aquel alboroto de mal gusto.

—Sí —le dijo—. Me tomaron por sorpresa, eso es todo.

Con gentileza, Celestino trató de hacerle ver que no importaban los comentarios ajenos pues ningún bien podría hacerle, más Yuuri pareció estar demasiado perdido entre sus turbulentos pensamientos, sin prestarle mucha atención, haciéndolo rendirse tras algunos intentos.

Para llegar a Kodoma[2] necesitaban subir al monoriel que los llevaría directamente a la ciudad. Celestino, fascinado por la experiencia, decidió arrendar compartimientos privados.

Como creyeron prudente llegar a Japón unos días antes para preparar lo necesario, encontrar habitaciones disponibles en un hotel no resultó ser cosa difícil. Aquella ocasión Yuuri le pidió encarecidamente a Celestino tener privacidad, por tanto ambos dormirían separados. Cuando Yuuri se encontró a solas en la confortable soledad de aquel cuarto de hotel, se recostó sobre la cama disponiéndose a descansar. Estaba exhausto.

De manera oficial el Campeonato Nacional todavía no comenzaba y ya podía sentir el peso del cansancio y estrés acumulado pesándole sobe los hombros. Y era horrorosamente abrumador; si bien muchas personas le apoyaban, aunque Phichit l dijera que arrastraría con sus compatriotas pues era el patinador con mayor experiencia dentro del circuito, Yuuri sospechaba no lograría brindarles una actuación digna. Ellos esperaban demasiado y, aunque habían pasado casi cinco años desde la última vez que regresó a Japón, siempre habría jóvenes promesas dispuestas a dar lo mejor con tal de ganar. Yuuri ya casi había olvidado esa sensación porque no estaba en su mejor forma ni momento, gracias a todos los problemas emocionales y peso que venía arrastrando consigo desde la muerte de Vicchan.

Se sentía inseguro de sus habilidades.

Sobraba decir ésa noche, cuando al fin sucumbió entre los tentadores brazos del cansancio, le resultó imposible conciliar un sueño tranquilo porque tuvo pesadillas recurrentes que lo mantuvieron en duermevela durante horas. En todas ellas el hielo terminaba resquebrajándose y caía en el sin posibilidad alguna de moverse u escapar aun cuando intentaba todo para conseguirlo, después cambiaba y los puestos del podio se tornaban ridículamente inalcanzables, tanto que Yuuri necesitaba escalarlos cual montaña si acaso pretendía llegar a la cima. Incluso también se tornaron algo ridículos cuando tres medallas gigantescas con dientes afilados y garras lo persiguieron hasta hacerlo despertar entre un lío de sábanas y jadeos aterrorizados.

Por supuesto que esto tuvo claras repercusiones en Yuuri, pues era un total desastre sin remedio. Durante el desayuno ni siquiera se atrevió a tocar la comida, despertando el interés de Celestino.

—Come algo, Yuuri —exhortó al verlo remover una vez más el contenido del plato—. Vas a requerir toda la energía posible para cuando debas presentarte —dijo colocándole varios trozos de fruta fresca enfrente, los cuales apenas y disfrutó.

Quizá la peor parte fue cuando se trasladaron a la sede del Campeonato Nacional. Previniendo una escena parecida a la del Aeropuerto, Celestino decidió solicitar los servicios de un transporte privado que les permitiría mayor autonomía o seguridad si las cosas terminaban poniéndose difíciles otra vez. Algunas personas comenzaban a darse cita dentro del estadio pese a ser tan temprano, únicamente para presenciar los entrenamientos públicos previos a la competencia real. Yuuri ya debería estar acostumbrado a las grandes masas, se suponía de debería haber superado ya esa horrible sensación de ser observado por decenas de ojos cuya intención era ver la participación de los patinadores. Pero no. Todos y cada uno de ellos estaba ahí con el firme propósito de juzgarle, de comparar su técnica con otras figuras reconocidas y después hacerlo pedazos.

Bajo tal perspectiva, los jueces evaluadores palidecían en comparación.

¿Acaso conseguiría darles lo que querían? ¿Sería capaz de cubrir todas las expectativas? No, se dijo. Estaba en casa, sí, pero se sentía como un reverendo extraño.

En cierta medida era lindo escuchar su idioma natal tras tanto tiempo lejos comunicándose sólo en Inglés, empero eso también significaba que podía entender absolutamente todo lo que los demás decían respecto a los adversarios que necesitaban derrotar. En contraste con un evento internacional dónde se hablaban una gran diversidad de idiomas, siendo el Inglés la manera universal más recurrente de comunicación, si alguien buscaba hacer saber su opinión negativa respecto a los demás entre compañeros, lo hacían en su lengua materna. Evitaban conflictos innecesarios muchas veces; más ahora, de regreso en casa, Yuuri resultaba ser diez veces más susceptible.

Durante la primera práctica, Celestino se había mostrado muy entusiasta, diciéndole que era el momento idóneo para compensar los errores pasados y así obtener un pase directo al Mundial, no obstante, Yuuri no se mostró tan seguro. Su programa corto y libre fueron diseñados de tal manera que resaltaría lo mejor de las habilidades que fue aprendiendo con el tiempo, mas dudaba poder llevarlo a cabo sin problemas. El asunto no era la resistencia ni mucho menos, Yuuri prefería dejar los saltos importantes dónde menos le restaran puntuación pues tendía a fallarlos con regularidad, siendo así la secuencia de pasos lo que más peso brindaba a sus presentaciones.

Pero ahora no sólo era eso lo que le inquietaba; la música también le causaba cierto grado de conflicto. Celestino solía elegir las melodías con las cuales patinaba, pero esta vez optó por un tango con el cual debería expresar sensualidad y atraer al público. ¿El problema? Yuuri no sabía cómo hacerlo. Desde la primera vez que comenzó a practicar ésa pieza en concreto se sintió terriblemente incómodo y se le notaba a leguas. Durante su formación profesional Celestino creyó buena idea permitirle incursionar entre distintos tipos de bailes; desde Rumba hasta Pole Dance, motivo por el cual debería verlo como cosa sencilla. Empero, de ningún modo fue así. ¡Con un demonio, Yuuri era de todo menos eso! Inclusive hasta un bebé panda seduciría con mayor facilidad a la audiencia.

Phichit lo sermoneaba con regularidad por pensar así, sin embargo lo creía en verdad. Yuuri sólo era un chico promedio de veintitrés años incapaz de hacer creíbles algunos roles dentro o fuera del hielo. De hecho ése solía ser uno de los motivos principales por el cual admiraba tanto a Victor Nikiforov. Si él necesitaba proyectar cualquier sentimiento u emoción al resto del mundo, lograba hacerlo sin mayor dificultad. Victor se hallaba en otro nivel, uno inalcanzable; si al ruso le plantearan la idea de interpretar dos roles totalmente distintos entre sí, lo haría sin dejar a dudas porque seguía ostentándose como campeón mundial.

Yuuri, en cambio, tenía serios problemas en ése tema; por ejemplo, la otra canción que exhibiría era totalmente opuesta. Sí, lo mantenía dentro de su zona regular de confort, no obstante, lo sacaba de balance. Y tampoco ayudaba que los otros patinadores, más frescos y sagaces, demostraran cuan bien se manejaban en la pista haciéndolo sentir amedrentado en verdad. Todos esos chicos y chicas estaban en su mejor forma dispuestos a intentar ganarse un lugar que les permitiera seguir avanzando. Yuuri, por otro lado, creía estar fuera de lugar.

—Necesitas tranquilizarte, muchacho —le dijo Celestino esa tarde antes de ir a atender algunos compromisos, mientras Yuuri descansaba diez minutos tras una larga sesión de entrenamiento—. Lo has estado haciendo perfecto hasta hoy; cuando llegue el momento sólo necesitas disfrutar tu patinaje. Es importante ganar, pero también diviértete.

Bueno, era fácil dar el consejo, más tomarlo ya era otra cosa totalmente distinta.

Tras concluir su día entre pensamientos un tanto nefastos, Yuuri se dispuso a volver al hotel y darse un relajante baño con agua caliente. Su cuerpo comenzaba a protestar luego de tantas horas metido de lleno en intentar pulir las cosas que todavía necesitaban trabajo, además quería descansar lo mejor posible antes de la competencia o seguramente no soportaría la carga emocional subsecuente. Una vez guardó todo dentro del bolso deportivo que cargaba consigo a todas partes, contempló los caniches del protector que envolvía su teléfono celular. Le hubiera gustado tanto regresar a Hasetsu. Disfrutar al menos unos cuantos días Yutopia, degustar la comida cacera de su madre, charlar con Mari o sentarse a oír las anécdotas de su padre aun pese a sabérselas ya de memoria. Habló con ellos al respecto y se disculpó, más lejos de ofenderse lo confortaron alegremente. Yuuri en serio era muy afortunado por tener una familia así. Cuando se dirigía hacia la salida conforme le enviaba un mensaje a Phichit, justo antes de dar vuelta hacia la derecha entre todos los pasillos del área exclusiva de los patinadores, se detuvo en seco al escuchar su nombre ser proferido entre gritos nada discretos.

Deteniéndose en seco, Yuuri se dispuso a escuchar lo que esos desconocidos estaban diciendo. Un ligero vistazo a escondidas le permitió saber eran tres chicos, todos ellos ataviados con las chaquetas características de la Federación Japonesa de Patinaje Artístico. No parecían mayores a diecisiete años, por lo cual debían ser Juniors todavía.

—¡Admítelo! —recalcó uno de ellos con descortesía—. Katsuki es un reverendo desastre; todos nosotros nos dimos cuenta durante su mediocre actuación en el Grand Prix. ¡Sí quedó último!

Alguien más lanzó una exclamación ahogada en señal de reprobación:

—¿Tienes al menos una mínima idea sobre cuán difícil debe haber sido para él enfrentarse a todos esos monstruos en Sochi? ¡Ya me gustaría verte a ti siquiera intentarlo! —lo defendieron—. ¡Katsuki-sempai es increíble! Nos daría una paliza a todos los aquí presentes si se lo propusiera.

—Creo que ahí está precisamente el problema: ni siquiera parece intentarlo —otro más resopló—. ¿Lo viste acaso estos últimos días? ¡Le resulta imposible clavar saltos que hasta nosotros como Juniors podríamos hacer con los benditos ojos cerrados! —se quejó—. En realidad hablas así porque siempre lo has admirado, Minami —Yuuri escuchó con pesar—. Pero inclusive tú necesitas darte cuenta no logrará más en su carrera. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Veintidós? ¿Veintitrés? Dentro de poco ya le resultará imposible seguir compitiendo y, aunque sea una verdadera lástima, jamás logró nada destacable.

—¡No es verdad! —el jovencito llamado Minami siguió reacio a ceder—. ¡Clasificó al Grand Prix! ¡Eso por sí mismo es un hallazgo impresionante!

—Haber —oyó al primero refunfuñar otra vez sin vestigios de paciencia—. Seamos realistas; ¿de qué rayos puede servirle a alguien llegar hasta ahí si al final no consigue ganar una bendita medalla? Lo que en verdad importa no es simplemente obtener el pase a un evento de tal dimensión, sino hacerse con la puntuación requerida para posicionarse entre los tres primeros lugares. Si le ganase alguna vez a Victor Nikiforov, cosa que en verdad yo dudo mucho, entonces quizá pueda cambiar de parecer.

—¡No me interesa! —recalcó Minami con determinación—. ¡Yo siempre voy a mostrarle todo mi apoyo incondicional! ¡Y no cambiaré de opinión al respecto sólo porque ustedes son unos verdaderos cabezas duras!

En ése preciso instante Yuuri se dio cuenta que los tres comenzaban a moverse dispuestos a seguir con su camino y, avergonzado por haber oído a hurtadillas una conversación ajena pese a ser el principal tema de la misma, creyó buena idea esconderse en el oscuro interior de una habitación vacía sin llamar demasiado la atención, quedándose ahí hasta que los tres pasaron de largo aun discutiendo entre sí. Todavía sin asimilar lo sucedido, Yuuri se apoyó contra una pared cercana y cerró los ojos con fuerza luchando contra la pesada sensación de incertidumbre que poco a poco lo arruinaba por dentro; como un veneno.

No era nuevo, él ya lo sabía; tenía pleno conocimiento que casi todos pensaban exactamente igual a esos adolescentes, pero ser testigo desde primera fila respecto al tema dolía muchísimo más. Le destrozaba el orgullo. Y se dijo nunca sería suficiente, no importaba cuán duro trabajara, cuánto se esforzara ni tampoco lo qué debió dejar atrás en pos de alcanzar ése punto determinado de su carrera.

No.

Todos ellos únicamente veían los fracasos, los tropiezos, los obstáculos y recalcaban sin piedad cada falla sin importarles ninguna otra maldita cosa, todo porque así era más fácil, era lo más lógico...lo más sencillo. Entonces la voz inflexible de Yuri Plisetsky comenzó a repetir en su cabeza una y mil veces las mismas palabras hirientes hasta el hartazgo. ¿Tuvo razón al gritarle lo mejor hubiera sido retirarse? Pues sí: ahora lo entendía. Todo el tiempo Yuuri solía pelear contra la corriente agotando hasta la más ínfima gota de su energía, por desgracia, ya comenzaba a rozar los límites de sus propias fuerzas. Y eso era decir demasiado.

Conteniéndose apenas, Yuuri comenzó a resbalar hasta el suelo para después abrazarse las piernas en un desesperado intento por encontrar consuelo.

Estaba comenzando a tener una crisis de ansiedad.

Cuando era más joven y solían pasarle cosas así, recordó su hermana Mari era quien lograba brindarle la suficiente tranquilidad fungiendo como cable a tierra, instándolo a superar todos los miedos que lo aquejaban. Pensó en llamarla, pedirle ayuda, empero desechó semejante idea porque necesitaba lidiar con ello por si mismo a cualquier precio, o al menos eso le recomendaron hacer tiempo atrás. No obstante, era tan difícil intentar convencerse que no experimentaba ningún peligro inminente real, y sólo le quedaba hacer uso de las técnicas de respiración aprendidas durante las continuas terapias con su psicóloga en Detroit. Pero no funcionaban tan rápido como a él le hubiera gustado. Así que, tras un lapso impreciso, al notar que todo parecía recobrar la normalidad perdida, Yuuri se preguntó cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí sentado mientras libraba una batalla campal consigo mismo y, sin importarle nada más, volvió a colocarse los patines con manos temblorosas.

A trompicones, se dirigió una vez más hacía la pista. Las gradas y el rink estaban vacíos, únicamente algunos técnicos pasaban esporádicamente comprobando algunas cosas entre ellos mismos, asegurándose no hubiera ninguna falla seria que necesitase reparación inmediata. El filo de las cuchillas escindieron la quietud y Yuuri se posicionó al centro de la gigantesca área congelada, disponiéndose a recrear por centésima ocasión su programa del día siguiente. No había música ahí, por supuesto, sin embargo ejecutó los primeros tres cuartos del mismo casi con furia; sí, todo apuntaba que aquella era una idea muy, muy estúpida. Exigiese así cuando faltaban sólo unas cuantas horas para competir no era lo más inteligente, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba enojado, triste, frustrado y decepcionado en tantos sentidos que le resultaba difícil pensar con claridad.

Quería desahogarse aun cuando existían tantas otras maneras de hacerlo.

Deslizándose con pericia, el primer salto fue bien; descendió como debería manteniéndose en perfecto equilibro y, tras algunas piruetas Yuuri se dispuso a hacer el segundo, un quad.

 _"Si le ganara alguna vez a Victor Nikiforov, cosa que en verdad yo dudo mucho, entonces quizá pueda cambiar de parecer."_

El recuerdo fue como una puñalada, distrayéndolo de calcular correctamente la trayectoria y velocidad, por lo tanto fue irremediable sufrir una estrepitosa caída contra la dureza del hielo, gracias al mal posicionamiento de su pierna izquierda. Yuuri resopló gracias al severo golpe, la fuerza del impacto enviándole a rodar algunos metros más allá con todo alrededor siendo un total caos. Y cuando registró el dolor Yuuri en verdad temió haberse lesionado. Maldijo entre dientes al intentar levantarse sin éxito; su tobillo punzaba con insistencia obligándole a permanecer sentado sobre la fría superficie. Podría volver a intentar pero le daba miedo caerse y acabar de joder el asunto todavía más. ¡Idiota, idiota: mil veces idiota!

—¡Oye! ¿te encuentras bien? —un hombre ataviado con uniforme color azul gritó al verlo ahí tendido sin moverse—. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Yuuri respondió avergonzado que sí, ante lo cual en compañía del primer trabajador, otro chico también del servicio técnico se metieron al rink—. ¡No te muevas! —advirtió—. Te llevaremos con el médico de guardia —dijo ayudándole a sostenerse sobre sus propios pies— ¿Necesitas que avise a alguien? ¿Tú entrenador quizá?

A Yuuri no le gustaba en lo más mínimo semejante posibilidad, empero igual terminarían haciéndolo de todos modos, así que les dio el número. Sin tener opción a replicar, fue guiado hasta el consultorio dónde una mujer agradable ya bien entrada en sus cuarenta se dedicó a revisarlo tras realizarle algunas preguntas de rigor. Luego, Yuuri agradeció a los dos técnicos, quienes procedieron a retirarse y proseguir así con sus respectivos trabajos.

—¿Qué intentaba hacer allá afuera, Katsuki-san? —preguntó ella con genuino interés, al colocarle una venda sobre el tobillo lastimado—. Afortunadamente sólo se trata de una simple torcedura, con descanso y unos cuantos analgésicos estará bien, pero pudo ser muchísimo peor.

—Sólo estaba practicando —Yuuri decía la verdad; o bueno, tal vez sólo parte de ella.

—Eso puedo verlo, no obstante creo que lo mejor será se marche a su hotel por hoy. Es joven aún Katsuki-san, pero no tiente a la suerte —aconsejó.

Yuuri se sintió como un niño pequeño e irresponsable, más prefirió morderse la lengua y aceptar las recomendaciones en pos a las buenas formas. Poco después, Celestino también arribó al pequeño consultorio dividiéndose entre preocuparse o soltar ahí mismo un gran sermón al respecto, aunque igual creyó más prudente hacerlo hasta que salieran de ahí para no tener espectadores indeseados. Dándole las gracias al médico por todas sus atenciones, Celestino le ayudó a trasladarse hasta el automóvil. Afuera, los colores del cielo comenzaban a tornarse oscuros dándole bienvenida a la noche.

—Entiendo que sea difícil —comenzó el entrenador, mirándole—. Pero deberías confiar más en ti mismo, Yuuri. Eres un excelente patinador y tienes un increíble potencial. ¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil de creerlo?

—Lo siento —murmuró el chico sin saber qué más decirle. Le daba vergüenza siquiera mirarlo de frente.

Celestino suspiró—. Me gustaría fueses honesto conmigo, Yuuri: ¿En verdad quieres seguir compitiendo? ¿Has considerado continuar bajo mi tutela? Porque con todo esto me das a entender con mucha claridad no es así.

Con un terrible desasosiego aguijoneándole la nuca, el joven de gafas consideró algunas cosas de importancia. Hubiera preferido hablar con Celestino después del Campeonato Nacional, empero era ya imposible seguir aplazando ésa conversación.

—No —respondió apenas.

—¿Hice algo mal? ¿Te he incomodado de alguna manera? —quiso saber. Yuuri de inmediato se apresuró a asegurarle ninguna de esas cosas eran la causa.

Entonces, en un arranque de sinceridad, comenzó a hablarle sobre sus problemas académicos, la fantástica oferta de Patterson, los exámenes especiales y cómo le ayudarían a graduarse, también le dijo sobre mudarse a Hasetsu durante una temporada larga mientras pensaba algún plan de acción prudente. Añadió de igual modo que necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba espacio y necesitaba, más que cualquier otra cosa, recuperar su amor perdido por aquel deporte cuya influencia terminó cambiándole la vida en incontables formas. Celestino le consoló al asegurarle tomar un descanso no era malo, todos en algún momento buscaban tiempo fuera esperando hallar paz mental, emocional y física.

—Bueno, pues vamos a intentar hacerlo bien esta última vez, ¿te parece? —ofreció Celestino con amabilidad—. Y si alguna vez deseas regresar, ten por seguro que Phichit y yo esperaremos por ti en Tailandia.

Al chico Katsuki le reconfortaron en demasía tales palabras.

—Gracias —Yuuri le sonrió.

Pero lo que ninguno sabía era que Yuuri, al haber tomado esa decisión inapelable traería consigo resultados que, sin apenas imaginárselo, le permitirían llegar muy lejos.

* * *

 _Al fin lo encontré:_

 _[1]_ _El Aeropuerto Internacional de Kansai es el principal aeropuerto, localizado en una isla artificial rectangular construida en la bahía de Osaka, y es utilizado por Osaka y las ciudades circundantes de Nara, Kōbe y Kioto, entre otras._

[2]Sede oficial del 2017 Japan Figure Skating Championships. Se celebró del 21 al 25 de Diciembre.

 _*Como una pequeña anotación, Yuuri menciona en un capítulo que la prensa y los fans pensaban que había sufrido una lesión cuando participó en el Campeonato Nacional, gracias a lo cual terminó tan mal posicionado. Esto es parte de ello y, en el siguiente capítulo, cuando Victor vea su presentación, habrá comentarios haciendo referencia del tema._ _¡Gracias infinitas a quienes se han tomado un minuto para dejar review, en especial a New comencement, por hacerme saber su opinión en cada capítulo sin falta!_

 _¡Saludos!_


	8. Escena VIII

_**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de un fan para fans sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes de Yuri On Ice le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Yo únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

Programa corto de Yuuri: [3]Lo ti penso amore, por David Garret. Programa libre: [4] El tango de Roxanne, versión Trio Mosso.

* * *

 **¡Fácil como Pirozhki! La gran final de lágrimas.  
Escena VIII: Dualidad.**

Victor despertó gracias a los tenues rayos del sol que se filtraban tímidamente por la ventana en su habitación de hotel, tras haber pasado una muy agitada noche luego de ganar las Nacionales Rusas.

Cubriéndose ambos ojos con el antebrazo, Victor comenzó a moverse buscando así escapar de la molesta luz matutina pues quería dormir unas cuantas horas más; según Yakov le dijera con anticipación, no saldrían al aeropuerto sino hasta medio día, motivo por el cual tendría tiempo extra para gastar. Verificando su teléfono celular, Victor se dio cuenta eran recién las ocho, sin embargo su cuerpo, ya bastante acostumbrado a levantarse temprano cada día para entrenar, terminó desarrollando alguna especie de reloj natural. Diciéndose no lograría volver a caer entre los apacibles brazos de Morfeo, se preguntó cómo estaría Makkachin. Durante aquellos meses le estaba resultando cada vez más difícil convivir con su querida mascota, a quien había necesitado dejar bajo los cuidados de una muy buena amiga suya. Sin lugar a dudas, en cuanto regresara a San Petersburgo intentaría consentirla al llevarla a dar un largo y merecido paseo.

Al no encontrar ningún motivo para mantenerse todavía acostado en la cama, Victor se incorporó conforme miraba en derredor; allí había una gran cantidad de obsequios. Dese osos de peluche y arreglos florales, hasta globos multicolores o canastas con distintos productos dentro. Generalmente sus fans enviaban cosas por su cumpleaños al centro deportivo dónde practicaba pues las probabilidades de que los recibiera ahí eran más altas, empero ése año muchos creyeron buena idea dirigirlos al hotel. Por supuesto agradeció vía Twitter e Instagram los bonitos detalles, pero en realidad no se imaginaba cómo lograría llevarse todo de vuelta a San Petersburgo.

Dejando eso a un lado, Victor sonrió divertido; aquella sin duda estaba resultando ser una temporada en extremo interesante. Oro en el Prix, oro en las nacionales y, próximamente en el Europeo y Mundial si todo marchaba como hasta ahora. Si bien ya comenzaba a cansarse de competir e intentar sorprender al público cada nueva oportunidad al exigir siempre lo mejor de si mismo, Victor en definitiva amaba ganar. Tal vez sonaría presuntuoso, aun así tenía títulos que defender y planeaba retirarse con ellos si era preciso.

Aunque muchos patinadores preferían evitar siquiera tocar el tema pues marcaba el final de toda una vida dedicándose a lo mismo, Victor de manera algo extraña supo aquel día llegaría tarde o temprano, pues todo debía tener un inicio y un final sin excepción.

Había alcanzado la cima del mundo cuando recién tenía catorce años al convertirse en el patinador junior más joven en romper un récord mundial, imponiendo uno propio e inalcanzable para otros a través de los años, fue quien en su debut como Senior ganó ininterrumpidamente medalla tras medalla el primer Grand Prix dónde participó, seguido del Europeo y Mundial con puntuaciones envidiables. Y también elevó por los cielos el nombre de su natal Rusia tras coronarse como campeón en los juegos olímpicos de invierno en más de una ocasión. ¿Qué más hubiera podido pedir que no tuviera ya profesionalmente hablando? Nada.

Porque este era el Victor Nikiforov que todos consideraban una leyenda viva con incontables logros en su haber.

Pero ninguno sabía que también existía otro Victor que distaba mucho del hombre al cual describían entre las páginas de prestigiosas revistas o artículos en línea. Era el que pasó una crisis a los quince al no saber cómo lidiar con tanto estrés, cuando sufrió una importante lesión de rodilla que amenazaba con arrebatarle cada uno de sus sueños. También era quien fue incapaz de asistir continuamente a la escuela, todo porque no podía descuidar los entrenamientos y resultaba más cómodo instruirle en casa con horarios flexibles; tampoco tenía muchos amigos pues diferenciar entre las personas correctas o inadecuadas resultaba muy agotador. Se trataba del Victor que, a los veinte, descubrió sin delicadeza que amar a otra persona no siempre acababa bien; menos aún si ese alguien sólo buscaba sus respectivos cinco minutos de fama. O el que, a los veinticinco, se sentía incapaz de seguir complaciendo a la audiencia que le había mostrado su apoyo incondicional durante toda su trayectoria, haciéndole perder la fe en sí mismo y el patinaje.

El trayecto para llegar ahí no fue sencillo, Victor siempre necesitaba mantener las expectativas en alto pues eran muchísimas las personas que tenían los ojos puestos en él, y si bien jamás los había decepcionado antes, poco a poco su carrera dejaría de atraer atención para enfocarse en alguien más lucrativo. Desde muy temprana edad Victor se entregó a ése deporte tanto en alma como en cuerpo mientras olvidaba otros aspectos en extremo importantes que casi nunca extrañaba, al menos no hasta ése momento. Porque a diferencia de muchos otros de sus homólogos, él aceptaría su destino; los patinadores brillaban por un muy corto periodo y él ya casi pisaba el umbral de los treinta. Tal como le dijera a Yakov semanas atrás, ser entrenador se volvía una posibilidad real conforme avanzaban los meses, cosa que lo entusiasmaba porque no renunciaría del todo a las competencias aun cuando no sería él quien estuviera jugándose la piel entera dentro del rink.

Esa fue una de muchas razones del por qué puso sus ojos en Yuuri Katsuki. Aunque según sabía gracias a redes sociales el muchacho tenía veintitrés años recién cumplidos, todavía le quedaban al menos cinco o seis años de carrera que no debería desperdiciar así como si nada. Victor sabía reconocer a alguien con potencial sólo con verlo, y Yuuri tenía mucho de aquello aunque poco o nada se diera cuenta. Él mismo se encargó de comprobarlo al buscar algunos vídeos en línea que, si bien eran pocos, le permitieron darse una idea muy clara al respecto. Bajo el entrenamiento adecuado, con la guía correcta, Katsuki sería completamente capaz de alcanzar las mismas estrellas si eso era lo que deseaba.

Victor estaba dispuesto a enseñarle tantas cosas, por tal motivo había comenzado a prepararse; apurar todo no le dejaría nada bueno, muchas veces antes comprobó solía cometer grandes errores sin apenas percatarlo y su segundo encuentro con Yuuri debía ser bajo las mejores condiciones. Además ya sólo faltaban tres meses. En tres meses se vería libre de todas las obligaciones que lo mantenían atado a Rusia; no es como si detestara su propio país natal, empero en verdad necesitaba un cambio, necesitaba re-direccionar sus ideas, sus emociones, su inspiración y vida entera. Ignoraba si Yuuri lograría brindarle todo aquello, o si lo valdría, eran riesgos obviamente, más los afrontaría sin arrepentimientos. ¿No se trataba de eso tomar las riendas otra vez? ¿De arrojarlo todo por la borda si se creía necesario?

Pues Victor lo haría a ojos cerrados sin dudar.

Inclusive su abogada lo tildó de loco una vez le hizo saber sus respectivos planes.

—¿Qué necesitas? —recordó dijo ella sin amabilidad, tras contestar su llamada muy tarde una noche—. Si vas a decirme intentarás demandar otra tienda departamental sólo porque no tiene a disposición los artículos para perro que tanto querías, desde ya te digo eres un idiota y no pienso hacer absolutamente nada por ayudarte.

—¡Fue sólo una vez! —Victor se había quejado mortificado—. Pero no es eso; únicamente quería darte un par de indicaciones que necesito realices cuando termine mi contrato con la Federación —le hizo saber, captando así la completa atención de la chica.

—¿Qué clase de indicaciones, Nikiforov? —se quejó—. Mira, nos conocemos de la Universidad y se cuán chiflado puedes llegar a ser cuando así te lo propones —concediéndole razón, el astro ruso del patinaje se dispuso a contarle sus intenciones—. ¿Acaso te volviste loco? ¿Quién en su sano juicio no renovaría un contrato de tal calibre con una organización tan importante? A menos que quieras tomarte un año sabático, como tu abogada es mi deber advertirte estás por cometer suicidio laboral.

—Tengo muy claras las posibles consecuencias —cuando Victor se lo dijo, ella parecía simplemente incapaz de creérselo—. ¿Podrás hacerlo? —a regañadientes obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa—. Oh, una cosa más; necesito también otro favor.

—Me da la impresión de que no me gustará —agregó resignada—. Espero y sepas bien lo que estás haciendo Victor Nikiforov, o si no te advierto vamos a terminar en la vil calle. ¡No necesito mala reputación viniendo desde mis clientes, muchas gracias!

—No nos arrepentiremos: ya lo verás.

Victor regresó al presente cuando una notificación en su teléfono celular hizo un pequeño sonido de alarma. Verificándolo, se dio cuenta se trataba del foro que encontró de casualidad al buscar información referente a Yuuri, dónde muchos fans del patinaje solían compartir información. Registrarse con un seudónimo no fue cosa complicada; e-mail nuevo, nombre falso y listo. Era en verdad educativo ver cuán comprometida llegaba a ser la gente si les gustaba un deporte; claro estaba el Patinaje Artístico no era excepción. Si tan sólo supieran que una figura reconocida dentro de aquel mundo interactuaba con ellos quizá se volverían locos. Conforme miraba las actualizaciones, se dio cuenta todos hablaban sobre su reciente triunfo en las Nacionales y cómo había conseguido ya un pase directo al Campeonato Europeo sin mayor problema; en cierto modo era lindo saber que personas de todo el mundo apoyaban tu carrera.

Inclusive, vio distintas fotografías dónde otros dos compatriotas y Victor mismo posaban frente a las cámaras luciendo las respectivas medallas que obtuvieron ése día, pero también hacían referencia a los ganadores de Estados Unidos, Francia, Japón y muchos otros más en todas las categorías. Por supuesto, Victor eligió el único post que le competía e, inmediatamente, una foto con los tres medallistas japoneses masculinos saltó a la vista, pero entre ellos no se encontraba Yuuri Katsuki.

Lleno de curiosidad, comenzó a leer dándose cuenta con gran desazón Yuuri terminó muy mal posicionado entre las tablas de puntuación y, claro estaba que una gigantesca discusión tenía horas llevándose a cabo. Muchos alegaban Yuuri simplemente debía retirarse gracias a su más que lamentable actuación que sólo terminó dejándolo en ridículo, otros en cambio le defendían con argumentos muy sólidos pues, según decían, horas antes del evento principal sufrió una lesión durante las prácticas, motivo por el cual le resultó imposible presentar sus programas adecuadamente.

¿Una lesión? Victor pensó hubiera sido muy irresponsable por parte de Yuuri patinar de aquel modo, empero una grabación con muy mala calidad filmada a distancia respaldaba dicha teoría.

En ese vídeo el rink se veía desierto, pocas personas deambulaban por ahí cerca –Victor se atrevería a asegurar sólo eran trabajadores del recinto– y Yuuri realizaba lo que parecía ser su rutina con una determinación inigualable; se deslizaba por toda la pista con gráciles movimientos bien estructurados y, aun cuando no había música, Victor casi podía sentirla fluir del cuerpo del muchacho ante cada nuevo giro, vuelta o movimiento. Y fue casi gracioso corroborar de nuevo Yuuri era fan suyo; resultaba en extremo evidente si se sabía dónde mirar.

La forma en cómo se desenvolvía dentro del hielo le ponía en evidencia[1].

Entonces, por alguna razón desconocida, de un instante a otro el muchacho perdió toda concentración y Victor vio venir la falla incluso antes de que ocurriera; Yuuri patinaba hacia atrás tomando cada vez más impulso preparándose, sin embargo, una de sus piernas no lucia del todo bien posicionada y cuando saltó fue normal que su balance se perdiera, enviándolo de bruces contra la terrible dureza del agua congelada.

Esa sin lugar a dudas fue una caída espantosa y más aún porque luego le resultó imposible levantarse. Si bien la filmación sólo tenía una duración de entre treinta o cuarenta segundos, autentificaba los argumentos; eso sumado a la mala preparación subsecuente, los resultados a Victor no le sorprendían en absoluto. Y de pronto sintió una gran necesidad de saber la noticia completa, por lo cual tras deslizarse algunas páginas dio con los vídeos correspondientes al programa corto y libre de Yuuri en las Nacionales.

Victor los reprodujo sin pensarlo dos veces.

En este la cámara mostraba a Yuuri al bode del rink, iba vestido con un traje en distintas tonalidades de azul[2] y los bordados brillaban bajo la iluminación del estadio, las gafas no se veían por ninguna parte y se había peinado el cabello hacía atrás. Victor, otra vez, cayó embelesado ante la imagen: se veía tan apuesto.

Desafortunadamente todo cuanto hablaban los comentaristas era dicho en japonés, motivo por el cual no entendería ni media palabra; buscó si alguien había realizado ya aunque fuera cualquier tipo de traducción burda, empero, al no encontrar nada sólo debió conformarse con ver. Esos eran los minutos previos a la presentación, cuando tenían permitido recibir instrucciones de última instancia u bien ánimos para sobrellevar tanta presión. Pero, mientras su entrenador intercambiaba con él algunas palabras que se ahogaban entre el ruido colectivo, Yuuri no lucia precisamente bien; estaba pálido y sus ojos brillaban aterrorizados. ¿Sería el miedo a raíz de su supuesta lesión? Si un patinador en plena condición física a veces tendía a fallar, no quería imaginarse cómo sería otro que debía prestar doble atención a los saltos o piruetas a efectuar durante el ejercicio. Victor contempló a Yuuri asentir a lo que le decía su entrenador sin mostrarse del todo seguro, para después ser enviado al hielo con una palmada en el hombro. El chico Katsuki dio algunas vueltas alrededor mientras era presentado, las personas ahí reunidas gritaban entusiasmadas conforme docenas de banderas niponas ondeaban al mismo tiempo.

Se notaba que la audiencia le mostraba su apoyo incondicional pues era uno de los favoritos.

Luego de situarse a mitad de la pista, Yuuri finamente posicionó ambos brazos un poco extendidos frente a su cuerpo, palmas abiertas apuntando al cielo y la música comenzó[3] a sonar indicándole el inicio a la rutina. El triste sonido de una piano emitió algunas notas que fueron aprovechadas para llevar a cabo distintas posiciones básicas de ballet, pero cuando el violín le acompañó entonces Yuuri hizo suya toda la extensión del rink. Lo que aquel joven patinaba era completamente hermoso, atrayente, casi mágico y Victor no podía apartar sus ojos de él pues irradiaba tanto desconsuelo que las emociones lograban complementarse a otro nivel. Entonces, los saltos en la primera mitad estuvieron decentes; un poco fuera de balance, aun así consiguió mantenerse en pie. Y sí, según evaluó con ojo crítico, era cierto todavía le faltaba pulir muchísimo sus habilidades técnicas, empero el lado artístico llamaba de manera considerable la atención dándole cierta ventaja.

Ciertamente ésta resultaba ser una faceta muy distinta del Yuuri que él había presenciado en la gala, pues todo cuanto veía era dolor en grandes cantidades, como si le hiciera daño patinar desde el fondo de su frágil corazón. Aquella noche en Sochi, Victor se encontró con un chico desinhibido gracias al alcohol; alguien jovial, encantador y, sin poderlo evitar, se vio atraído hacía él por alguna especie de fuerza de atracción poderosa e invisible. Debido a ello no se negó a permitirse un acercamiento aun cuando sabía era una terrible mala idea. Antes vio a un Yuuri cuyos deseos los expresaba en voz alta, este de ahora en cambio parecía tan roto, tan vulnerable , tan desilusionado e incapaz de creer en sí mismo. Era como tener dos caras de una misma moneda entre sus manos, y luego recordó el libro que Mila le había regalado en su cumpleaños la navidad pasada, el cual hablaba sobre mitología griega, romana y nórdica.

Como le gustaron mucho algunos conceptos que encontró ahí, decidió aplicarlos para la siguiente competición pues ya trabajaba en dos rutinas totalmente opuestas entre si. Por un lado estaba Eros, el Dios primordial responsable de la atracción, el amor y el sexo; venerado también como el Dios al cual se le atribuía la fertilidad e, igualmente, era patrón del amor entre hombres. Victor podía asociarlo al Yuuri que bailó tan magistralmente pole dance con Chris, ofreciéndoles un espectáculo memorable.

Al mismo Yuuri que lo abrazó con fuerza y valentía, pidiéndole luego ser su entrenador.

Pero habitualmente la influencia de este Dios duraba relativamente poco, por esa razón necesitaba de otro compañero para subsistir. Y este Yuuri que veía, este Yuuri que recién acababa de fallar un salto arrancándole una exclamación apenada al público, se parecía más a Agápe; termino griego utilizado para describir al amor incondicional y reflexivo. El amor que proseguía aun cuando no fuera correspondido, ese tipo de amor desinteresado, tolerante y sin envidia. Y resultaba fascinante. Mucho. ¿Qué secretos ocultaba Yuuri Katsuki del mundo? Victor quería averiguarlos todos.

Con ávido interés, Victor concluyó que la secuencia de pasos fue sin lugar a dudas lo más destacable, pues en verdad parecía sentir lo que patinaba. Había sufrimiento, había angustia pero de un modo tan desgarradoramente real que lastimaba. Y se incrementó la sensación porque los saltos restantes tampoco logró clavarlos sin dificultad; en algunos acercamientos al rostro del japonés, podía apreciarse cuán frustrado parecía con ésa situación. Para cuando la canción llegó a una tremenda explosión emotiva acercándolo al final, Yuuri se veía tan agobiado que Victor en verdad sintió pena, meses de trabajo perdidos en unos pocos minutos. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar junto a muchos obsequios lanzados al interior de la pista, y el vídeo terminó dónde el patinador se dirigía hacia el "Kiss and Cry" para recibir su puntuación.

Victor no necesitaba siquiera mirar el resto pues sabía de sobra los resultados.

Apresurándose al otro videoclip, dio play tras pasar de largo toda una hilera completa de disputas entre los miembros del foro, ya más tarde vería qué opinaban los fans.

Este vídeo iniciaba con el presentador diciendo el nombre de Yuuri por los altoparlantes, mientras las cámaras buscaban un acercamiento más apropiado al chico, quien ahora vestía completamente de negro brindándole una imagen en extremo peligrosa; más aún porque su semblante casi tan frío como el hielo dónde patinaría no dejaba entrever ninguna emoción más allá de una estoica seriedad. Sin perder tiempo, Yuuri se colocó ambas manos sobre los oídos como si pretendiera cubrir todo el estresante ruido que lo rodeaba, –cosa difícil pues el pabellón gritaba su nombre– y así la rutina dio inició[4].

Victor reconoció al instante la música: se trataba de un tango. Como coreógrafo, se dijo era una estrategia un tanto arriesgada presentar algo con tanta fuerza porque elevaría los requerimientos no sólo del público, sino también de los jueces. Y este tango en particular sonaba poderoso, había sido diseñado para que se patinara con seguridad y pasión. En el Yuuri necesitaba mostrar su parte dominante, ser seguro de si mismo como cuando encantó a todos con su pole dance, obligándolos a no desear apartar los ojos de él bajo ningún concepto. Con aquella rutina, Yuuri debía darle a entender al mundo que los dejaría mirar todo cuanto quisieran, pero jamás podrían tenerlo pues ningún mortal era merecedor de tanta belleza.

Y eso le frustró un poco pues Yuuri no proyectaba ninguna de estas cosas, antes al contrario, se notaba terriblemente incómodo; aquello le restaría sin dudas valiosos puntos de interpretación. Después, la parte profesional en Victor se sintió casi ofendida a tan sólo escasos minutos porque Yuuri, moviéndose igual que un autómata pretendió realizar el primer salto, una combinación simple de Triple Axel con doble Toe Loop; el primero fue bien, muy limpio con aterrizaje propicio que daría cabida al segundo, pero lo erró y con un "oh" generalizado de los espectadores acabó estrellándose contra el hielo a casi nada de que su cabeza se llevara también un golpe severo, aunque el latigazo al cuello seguramente lo dejaría resentido durante algunos días.

Poniéndose en pie al instante justo como debía ser, Yuuri prosiguió al dar giros y piruetas hermosamente estructuradas. Sin embargo, poco después lo vio colocarse en posición e intentar saltar una vez mas, todo el cuerpo en tensión e igualmente volvió a caer, ahora sobre la cadera. Esta vez tardó un segundo antes de levantarse y, con una mueca dolorida en su rostro seguido de un apretón a la pierna izquierda, prosiguió.

Los siguientes tres cuartos del vídeo discurrieron sin mayor incidentes, la secuencia de pasos hecha con gran determinación, no obstante, justo cuando parecía haber recobrado control sobre si mismo Yuuri cometió otro error; ¿lo más irónico? Fue uno de total principiante. Mientras llevaba a cabo unos cuantos giros, tropezó con su propio patín enviándolo de bruces al hielo, apenas alcanzando a meter las manos para evitar golpearse el rostro. A esas alturas el público ya no sabía si reír o llorar y los comentaristas, aunque hablaban en un idioma que Victor desconocía, lanzaron expresiones de pena reconocibles.

Era un completo desastre.

En retrospectiva, al terminar era bastante obvio que Yuuri arruinó por completo el programa. Al dirigirse hacia el "Kiss and Cry" parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, pero aguantó estoicamente y se habría resbalado al momento de abandonar el rink si su entrenador no lo hubiera tenido firmemente sujeto del brazo. La espera por la puntuación no fue agradable; Yuuri lucia devastado en todos los sentidos pese al ánimo de las tribunas, su entrenador consolándole también lo mejor posible.

Victor suspiró pesadamente al volver a recostarse para leer los comentarios, ya sin ganas de terminar aquello. Había muchísimos de ellos, una discusión de casi cuatro o cinco páginas, pero sólo se enfocó en los últimos.

Saga3428Z 13h ago: En serio no entiendo qué cosa pudo haberle pasado a Katsuki. Muchos pensamos que lograría sobreponerse al Grand Prix aquí, digo, lo tenía casi ganado. Supongo que tanto estrés resultó ser su peor enemigo pues en lo personal no creo ese rumor de la lesión. Lástima, esperemos y haga un trabajo mejor la próxima temporada; eso si le quedan ánimos para volver.

Linnea, 11h ago: ¿Estás ciego o qué onda? Hay un vídeo donde se muestra a Yuuri caer en los entrenamientos. ¿Acaso nadie se fijó que en su programa libre incluso se sostenía la pierna izquierda? ¡Eso a todas luces grita lesión, dah...!

Parasisse14, 11h ago: AMEN HERMANA!

PaulJarner, 9h ago: La verdad son puras especulaciones, pero de ser cierto todo esto: ¿no hubiera sido más inteligente suspender su participación? Con ello quiero decir que aumentar el daño a su pierna lastimada empeoraría las cosas, ¿no?. Por otro lado, he cursado algunas clases de Japonés en la universidad donde estudio y, por lo poco que logré entender, hasta los mismos comentaristas aseguraban sufrían muchísimo con las presentaciones de Katsuki pues clavaba su saltos sólo un 30% de las veces. Ósea, todos esperaban un desastre, yo incluido. Pobre chico, en verdad dio lástima verlo.

Hikimorifan, 5h ago: No, no, no y más no. Yuuri Katsuki pudo fallar, pero muchos confiamos volverá mil veces mejor. ¡Ya dije!

El ruso apagó la pantalla de su teléfono y sintió que la emoción le burbujeaba dentro del pecho casi con desesperación; ahora con todo esto lejos de desistir con el afán de entrenar a Yuuri, encontró muchísimos más motivos para hacerlo. Este chico en particular era un diamante en bruto, alguien capaz de absorber como una esponja todo cuanto él estuviera dispuesto a enseñarle. ¡Valdría cada segundo de su tiempo! Además Victor adoraba los retos. ¿De que serviría entrenar a alguien como Yuri Plisetsky, cuya inigualable habilidad técnica no necesitaba tanto trabajo? Sería como tener la partida casi ganada. Con Yuuri Katsuki, en cambio, nadie esperaba sorprenderse ni mucho menos verle llegar al podio alguna vez.

Victor sonrió; sin lugar a dudas Yuuri se convertiría en el mayor reto de toda su vida. Y, por extraño que pudiera parecer, aun teniéndolo todo en contra no le molestaba en absoluto.

* * *

 _[1]La misma Kubo mencionó una vez que Victor se dio cuenta Yuuri era su fan con sólo verlo patinar. Moría por hacer esa referencia en el fic._

 _[2]Este es el traje que Yuuri utiliza durante el Grand Prix, y que aparece en sus recuerdos de cuando ha sufrido un montón de caídas bastante feas en competencia._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí! ¿Saben que ya tenemos casi cuarenta reviews? ¡Sin ustedes no sería posible, gracias!_

 _Por otro lado, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero no daba con la música correcta, al final espero les gustara. Quise ahondar un poco más en Victor esta ocasión, no quiero crear un desbalance entre las escenas correspondientes a Yuuri y las de Victor._

 _Bueno, nos quedan pocas escenas fuera de la línea temporal del anime; Yuuri de nuevo en Detroit y el cómo Yuuko y él solían imitarlo siendo más jóvenes, la graduación, la participación de Victor en el Europeo junto a su certificación como entrenador y luego nos vamos directo al regreso de Yuuri a Hasetsu. Creo que este proyecto va para largo, sólo les pido un poco de paciencia si demoro en actualizar, estoy tomando mi especialidad en la Uni y se me reduce el tiempo._

 _Sin más, gracias por el apoyo._

 _¡Saludos cordiales_ **!**


	9. Especial: Parte I Kiss and Cry

_**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de un fan para fans sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes de Yuri On Ice le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Yo únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

 _Resumen: Escenas borradas de los doce capítulos de Yuri On Ice, sometidas a cambios futuros._

 _Capítulo especial por las mil lecturas en Wattpad. Aquí lo dedico a quienes siempre leen y comentan._

* * *

Especial parte I: **"Kiss and Cry** "

 **PerlaNegra** (Administrador): Ok, en este post vamos a tratar temas relacionados con nuestra Ship más reciente: los adorables Victor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki. Como moderadora, espero que se muestre el debido respeto a todos los usuarios que estarán expresando su opinión al respecto. ¡Quedan advertidos, en verdad! No quiero tener que lidiar con discusiones kilométricas por cualesquiera que venga aquí a esparcir odio e intolerancia. Entonces, una vez aclarado ése punto, les dejo abierto el topic para comenzar cuando ustedes así lo deseen. Y recuerden: We born to make history, guys!

 **Saidvr75** (20ago): ¡Mil gracias por la bienvenida! Estaba esperando con ansias el apartado desde que pudimos ver el sorpresivo beso en China horas atrás. ¡Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría compartir con ustedes! Tengo múltiples teorías respecto a cómo pudieron ocurrir las cosas entre Yuuri y Victor, Dios santo. Y para animar la conversación que recién comienza, traeré a colación la primera de ellas. Por ejemplo: ¿quién, tal como yo, piensa que esos dos han mantenido una relación fuera de los focos mediáticos desde hace tiempo? No por nada el gran "Príncipe del hielo" Victor Nikiforov abandonaría una carrera tan lucrativa en Rusia sólo para entrenar a alguien que ni siquiera conoce, por un vídeo que accidentalmente se volvió viral? ¡He lanzado la primera piedra damas y caballeros! Espero sus respuestas.

 **Dailyfran** (20h ago): Me quedan claras las reglas, _PerlaNegra_ ; digo, no quiero salir perjudicada en algún momento por defendernos de los trolls. _Saidvr75_ , contestando a tu pregunta, yo la verdad también creo lo mismo. Ellos debieron conocerse en algún punto del Prix, es una competencia muy cerrada a final de cuentas. Katsuki llegó a la final el año pasado, Victor también y aunque van unos contra otros eso bajo ninguna circunstancia les impide relacionarse sin mayor problema. Aquí el punto es: ¿quién convenció a quién?

 **Monixa** (20h ago): RAYOS! Esperaba esto desde hace horas. ADMINISTRADORES, SE VIERON LENTOS! Ahhhh, pues qué les puedo decir? Los amo a los dos. A Victor y a Yuuri por igual pese a todas las cosas malas que pululan por ahí. YO LOS APOYOOOO! Y qué importa quién convenció a quién? TENEMOS VICTUURI!

 **FPrada** (20h ago): Hola hermanos y hermanas Victuuri, espero de todo corazón que podamos llevarnos la mar de bien porque cada uno de nosotros aquí compartimos una misma afición, ¿cierto? Con respecto al tema, me importa un bledo si se conocieron antes o después, lo verdaderamente importante ahora es que son felices y justo ahora deben estar cogiendo como unos malditos conejos en primavera. Supongo es lo único relevante, ¿no?

 **Mara** (19h ago): ¡Te pasaste _FPrada_ con ese comentario! jajajajajajajajajajaja...Pero sí, beso o abrazo da igual. ¿Por qué mierda no lo hacen oficial? SI SE AMAN, CON UN DEMONIO!

 **PerlaNegra** (Administrador): ¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Gracias por cooperar en el topic y veo con gran gusto que esto se descontrolará un poco conforme sigan pasando las horas. _Monixa_ , mis más sinceras disculpas por demorar en la creación del tema, pero quería estar segura de que había suficientes personas interesadas en comentar; afortunadamente veo es así. Ahora bien, como también voy a participar muy activamente para supervisar que nadie infrinja ninguna regla de cortesía antes impuesta, les paso a dejar mis impresiones y/o comentarios.

¿Qué si yo también creo Victor y Yuuri han mantenido una relación secreta? La verdad es que no.

Como bien dijo DailyFran, el Prix es una competencia súper cerrada dónde por lo general todos llevan años participando, si alguno de ellos dos se hubiese conocido antes o bien iniciado cualquier asunto sentimental propiamente dicho, con gran dificultad hubieran podido esconderlo. Esas cosas se notan a kilómetros, ¿saben? Además, como ya pudimos ver en distintas ocasiones ninguno conoce de sutilezas cuando de interactuar juntos se trata (el Instagram de Victor me respalda, joder) Y claro, ustedes dirán existen muchísimas formas para intentar ocultarlo, pero vamos a pensar un poco: a semejantes alturas tenemos un conocimiento bastante amplio respecto a cuán intolerantes pueden llegar a ser los Rusos con la comunidad LGTB. ¿Consideran que si Victor aceptaba frente a todo el mundo, a plena mitad de temporada que tenía una relación con Yuuri Katsuki, algunos de sus patrocinadores no se habrían sentido ofendidos? La respuesta es sí.

Recuerden: todo atleta exitoso depende casi por completo de los patrocinadores y Victor mismo no podía darse el lujo de perder tan vital apoyo económico en plena competencia. Gracias a ello, me inclinaría más a pensar que la historia entre nuestra parejita dorada comenzó a consolidarse luego que Victor ganase su quinta medalla en el mundial. Una vez libre de responsabilidades, supongo nadie podía negarle cumplir su propósito, ¿no?

¿Y ustedes qué opinan?

 _Leer más_...

* * *

Yuuri miró con cierta incomodidad a través del cristal de sus gafas como Victor, todo sonrisas y encanto, interactuaba con su madre conforme ambos intentaban preparar la cena ésa noche.

Tras concluir un entrenamiento bastante agotador, regresaron a Yutopia anhelando tomar un baño caliente, comer algo y después irse a dormir. Pero nada más cruzaron el portón principal, Hiroko les informó necesitarían esperar al menos una hora para cenar pues la compañía responsable de brindarles el servicio de gas doméstico les había informado presentaban ciertos problemas técnicos en algunas tuberías, razón por la cual necesitaban suspender el flujo hasta nuevo aviso. Yutopia era un establecimiento comercial, debido a ello requería mayor consumo de servicios básicos que cualquier residencia común. No hubo nada que pudieran hacer al respecto.

Entonces, cuando tuvieron a disposición el gas otra vez, Hiroko se apresuró a sacar ingredientes del refrigerador con gran prisa. En realidad, ella demasiado educada para siquiera pedirles ayuda buscando así agilizar todo el asunto, fue sorprendida por Victor que, con un gran entusiasmo y su precario japonés, le comentó estaría feliz de ofrecerle algo de asistencia pues adoraba aprender cosas nuevas; la comida típica de Hasetsu, claro, no era ninguna excepción.

Y ahí estaba él, fungiendo como traductor improvisado pues ninguno hablaba del todo bien un idioma concreto con el cual pudieran comunicarse entre sí. El onsen recibía visitas extranjeras con cierta regularidad al año, motivo por el cual sus padres se vieron en la necesidad de aprender Inglés básico, no obstante, les resultaba todavía muy complicado hablarlo con suficiente fluidez. Mari solía encargarse de los clientes de aquel tipo, es más, a Yuuri le hubiera encantado que su hermana mayor fuera quien realizara ése incómodo trabajo, pero la muy traidora había salido con unas amigas dejándole abandonado sin misericordia a su completa mala suerte.

Bueno, en honor a la verdad Mari no era ciega; estúpida mucho menos. Si bien sabía cuáles eran los motivos que motivaban la continua reticencia de Yuuri a guardar silencio respecto al tema que durante tantos días todos parecieron evitar tocar, pero igual seguía flotando entre ellos como pequeñas motas de aserrín contra los rayos de sol, ella respetaba sus espacios y guardó silencio. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber que, cuando se sintiera listo, acudiría por consejo. Cosa cierta, ¿pero cómo hacerlo si el mismo Yuuri no sabía qué rayos debería decir? Llevándose una mano al mentón, Yuuri dejó escapar un suspiro repleto de completa frustración pues, a esas alturas, la relación entre Victor y él no marchaba del todo bien.

Gracias a Yuuri, los dos llevaban poco más de una semana distanciados, pero no porque Victor se hubiera molestado con él tras haber logrado conseguir sólo una medalla de plata en su reciente competencia clasificatoria en China, no.

Antes bien, al concluir el evento, sin pena ni recato Victor se encargó de hacerle saber a todo aquel dispuesto a ver y escuchar cuán orgulloso se sentía de su patinador estrella. En las conferencias de prensa no paró de hablar sobre los logros obtenidos y cada posible sorpresa futura como siguieran trabajando a tan buen ritmo. Sin embargo, pese a ser protagonista en dicho asunto, Yuuri solamente deseó que la tierra se abriera disponiéndose luego a tragárselo entero, sobre todo por las preguntas inapropiadas fuera del ámbito profesional que en algún momento comenzaron a lanzarle cual metralla; preguntas que, desafortunadamente, no supo cómo responder.

Luego del escándalo mediático a gran escala, Victor se negó a soltarlo en toda la noche ni aun cuando regresaron al hotel para descansar. Sobraba decir Yuuri no consiguió conciliar el sueño pues notaba en exceso la presencia del otro hombre que dormía a sólo escasos veinte centímetros de distancia.

¡Pero le resultaba imposible, caray!

Aún guardaba en su memoria cómo se sentía tener aquel cuerpo cálido sobre el suyo, presionándolo con ligereza y moldeándose al propio igual que dos perfectas piezas de un rompecabezas. La manera en que los brazos ajenos le sostuvieron con fuerza, haciéndole sentir valioso, especial e irreemplazable. Y esos labios, Dios; esos labios que invitaban a ser probados una vez más pero ahora sin prisas o exigencias, sino lenta y suavemente. No, Yuuri todavía no superaba el simple hecho de que su flamante entrenador, el hombre a quien admiró durante casi la mitad de su vida lo hubiera besado frente a docenas de desconocidos.

Y no podía intentar convencerse a sí mismo que aquello sólo fue un simple sueño; Tweeter, Facebook, Tumbrl e Instagram rebosaban de comentarios, fotografías y hasta vídeos al respecto. ¡Tenían incluso un hashtag propio, cielo santo! La noticia era ya trending topic por todas partes, volviéndose viral en cuestión de días.

Phichit, como todo buen mejor amigo, le brindó apoyo y consejo e insistió por teléfono que Victor jamás hubiera hecho algo así a menos que realmente lo sintiera; empero Yuuri desestimó tal teoría pues el ruso solía ser muy efusivo con la gente a la cual apreciaba. Phichit, alegando vivía en continua negación, le dijo entre carcajadas que nadie por más sociable que pudiera ser no andaba por ahí repartiendo besos a diestra y siniestra, menos aún uno igual al que le plantó a Yuuri en plena pista de hielo bajo las atentas miradas de todos los ahí presentes.

Hasta Chris aseguró nunca antes, en todos los años que lo conocía, vio a Victor actuar de manera tan imprudente; ni siquiera con sus antiguas parejas oficiales. Victor siempre solía ser bastante discreto frente a los medios en cuanto a su privacidad se refería. Sí, adoraba la atención cuando se encontraba en el hielo justo igual a cualquier competidor decente, pero fuera pasaba a convertirse en otro asunto completamente distinto.

Al menos era lo que Chris contaba.

Entonces, a juicio del tailandés, Victor Nikiforov estaba mandándole a Yuuri señales bastante obvias de que buscaba iniciar algo más allá de la ahora famosa relación maestro-pupilo que ambos tenían. Y, curiosamente, tal pensamiento era muy parecido a una de las tantas teorías que circulaban a diestra y siniestra por Internet. Porque había otras; algunas inocentes, otras no tanto.

Por ejemplo muchos decían que ellos dos mantenían una relación amorosa desde años atrás, o bien se iban a los extremos al asegurar que Yuuri prácticamente le suplicó al otro hombre ser su entrenador a cambio de favores sexuales nada decorosos. La gente podía llegar a ser muy cruel cuando se trataba de juzgar a los demás; Yuuri sabía que Rusia entera lo detestaba por hacer a su patinador favorito abandonar las pistas para dedicarse a instruirlo, pues aseguraban que no valía siquiera el intento. Empero, Yuuri les demostró en China que podía lograrlo, que como atleta Victor no tendría ninguna queja ni arrepentimiento pues daría todo de sí mismo, empujándose a ser cada vez mejor apostándose la vida entera en dicho intento de ser necesario.

No obstante, ahora con el asunto del beso no sabía cómo sentirse ni qué pensar. Bueno, no es como si jamás hubiera experimentado aquel tipo de contacto; en Detroit tuvo numerosas oportunidades para ello. Al ser Phichit alguien naturalmente sociable, muchas veces terminó arrastrándolo consigo a fiestas organizadas por algunas fraternidades que pertenecían a la Universidad dónde ambos estudiaban.

Entre borracheras que marcaban época, los dos experimentaron por cuenta propia que no era particularmente difícil encontrar a alguien dispuesto a hacer ése tipo de cosas sin compromisos adicionales e, incluso, algo más allá. Entonces, si bien algunas chicas le acorralaron dispuestas a mantener sesiones por demás sugerentes de besos y atrevidos toqueteos, Yuuri se sintió incapaz de mantener algún revolcón rápido para después olvidarse del asunto a la mañana siguiente. No, él se consideraba del tipo romántico sin remedio. Si hasta un muchacho de su misma facultad le robó un beso alguna vez, pero Yuuri le hizo saber con todo el tacto posible que se sentía inseguro respecto a iniciar cualquier cosa gracias a todos los problemas personales con que debió lidiar por aquellos entonces. Hombre o mujer, Yuuri no veía distinción pues creía firmemente podía llegar a enamorarse del alma y no sólo del cuerpo físico.

Por enésima vez Yuuri estudió a Victor preguntándose qué carajo pasaba por la mente del otro, pues parecía tan relajado que lo hacia enojar.

Si lo analizaba bien, Rusia era uno de los países más homofóbicos del planeta entero, gracias a lo cual ver a su chico dorado arrojarse contra los brazos de otro hombre dispuesto a darle un beso por demás comprometedor debió, por necesidad, herir muchísimas susceptibilidades. ¿Qué consecuencias tendría todo ése alboroto? ¿Podría irse la reputación de Victor al demonio luego de tal desastre? Eran tantos factores en contra, maldición. ¿Acaso resultaba tan difícil de entender para todos los que hablaban sin pensar? ¿Una relación secreta entre ellos? ¿Cosa inevitable, decían? ¡Por todos los cielos!, Yuuri apenas podía creerse el hecho de que Victor, entre una gran variedad de patinadores talentosos y prometedores, lo hubiera elegido precisamente a él.

Era igual a ganarse la lotería gracias a un milagroso golpe de suerte. Cierto era que por Victor, Yuuri consiguió volverse un poco más seguro no sólo en el hielo, sino también en su vida personal, sin embargo tampoco era tan masoquista para siquiera pensar que alguien como el "inalcanzable Nikiforov" pudiera mirarle de ése modo.

A Yuuri aquel beso sin duda terminó moviéndole todo su eje central de equilibro mental y psicológico. Y recordaba que, tras llegar a Hasetsu luego un vuelo interminable en el cual casi no pudo dormir, fue quizá en extremo consciente que cada miembro de su familia vio por televisión abierta dicha escena con lujo de detalle, haciéndolo sentir incapaz de encararlos durante horas. Empero, sus padres siempre comprensivos, le felicitaron llenos de palpable orgullo pues contra todo pronóstico logró ganar una medalla después de tantos meses de continuo esfuerzo y trabajo duro, dándole a Yuuri la fuerte sensación de que se perdía algo trascendental. Igual no mencionaron nada del suceso frente a Victor, antes bien le expresaron su infinita gratitud e inmediatamente después armaron una celebración improvisada por el reciente triunfo.

En realidad Yuuri tenía los mejores padres que jamás hubiera podido desear; lo apoyaban en todo y respetaban en gran medida las decisiones que Mari y él tomaban si estas eran para su bienestar, pues ellos sólo querían verlos felices. Además, tal vez supusieron que no deseaba responder más preguntas embarazosas pues suficientes le hicieron en días pasados como para ellos hostigarle también.

Pero a partir de ahí las cosas se fueron a pique con el ruso.

Yuuri se volvió en extremo susceptible a él, tanto que prefería evitarlo en gran medida. Durante los entrenamientos era común que tuvieran roces accidentales al moverse juntos mientras revisaban posibles fallos en las coreografías, tampoco podía controlar esas veces en las cuales Victor lo tocaba dispuesto a mostrarle cómo debería ser la posición adecuada durante un salto u pirueta de complicada ejecución, o verlo cuando iban juntos a las aguas termales y convivían sin mucha ropa puesta.

Ahora en cambio, ya no lograba hacer ninguna de estas cosas sin ponerse histérico y salir corriendo tan rápido como le fuera posible. Sí, se comportaba igual que un niño inmaduro cuando se suponía necesitaban charlar, esclarecer demasiadas cosas no dichas evitando así que interfirieran con su desempeño, pero le resultaba en extremo difícil siquiera intentarlo.

¿Lo peor? Sabía por qué.

Yuuri había besado antes a otras personas, pero daba la terrible casualidad que era la primera vez que lo hacía con alguien a quien le importaba de verdad. Durante años Victor se las arregló, aún sin saberlo, para colarse hondo en Yuuri desde inclusive antes de conocerlo adecuadamente, cuando sólo era un niño con un cúmulo tremendo de inseguridades y sueños demasiado grandes por cumplir. Siempre como fuente de inspiración, siempre como meta a alcanzar, siempre como un empuje durante momentos en los cuales no se creía capaz de seguir compitiendo. El patinaje de Victor había cambiado a través del tiempo, mostrándole tantas facetas, tantos matices que Yuuri deseó aprender a descifrar.

Hoy en cambio, al convivir día tras día con el verdadero Victor Nikiforov, ese hombre de gustos extravagantes y actitud serena; la persona que reía, se enfadaba, tenía defectos y virtudes justo igual a cualquiera irremediablemente acabó clavándose en su piel, en sus huesos, en su mente y corazón con tanta intensidad que asustaba.

Yuuri, demasiado inexperto en temas relacionados con el corazón, no sabría distinguir si era simple atracción u otra cosa más profunda lo que experimentaba, sin embargo lo llenaba de terror la velocidad con que aquellos sentimientos crecían porque tenía una idea muy clara sobre hacía dónde lo llevarían al final.

Yuuri se frotó el cuello; él nunca se había enamorado antes.

Sí, tuvo uno o dos crush no correspondidos: Yuuko por ejemplo. Cuando era más joven Yuuri se sintió irremediablemente fascinado por la chica en cuestión gracias a su característica amabilidad, igual no solía ser muy popular entre las féminas y sólo fue cuestión de tiempo y lógica. Yuuko siempre le ofreció su apoyo, su cariño y los dos compartían casi los mismos gustos e intereses, pero conforme pasó el tiempo y Yuuko cimentó una relación estable con Takeshi, le dio gusto pues él estuvo demasiado enfocado en seguir mejorándose a sí mismo y aceptó la propuesta de marcharse a Detroit. Con Victor, por otro lado, esas situaciones aisladas palidecían en comparación.

Si Yuuri tuviera que elegir una sola palabra con la cual pudiese describir todo cuanto se aglomeraba en su pecho, "intenso" sería la más apropiada, pues aunque viviera en continua negación tal como Phichit afirmaba, era un hecho irrefutable que Victor también le atraía sexualmente. ¿Pero a quién no? El ruso era un hombre demasiado atractivo para el bienestar de cualquiera, sin embargo no sólo se trataba del físico; pese a sus brutales comentarios repletos de cruel sinceridad, generalmente solía ser amable, paciente y llenaba con una cálida luz propia cualquier sitio dónde se encontrara.

Si todo fuera netamente platónico no existiría problema, aun así el chico Katsuki sintió sus mejillas arder en cuanto recordó algunos sueños que había tenido meses atrás y rivalizaban con una película porno en todo sentido, cuyo protagonista principal solía ser Victor, cuyos cabellos cual plata y despampanantes ojos azules conseguían volverlo loco.

En ellos Victor siempre lo acariciaba con íntima familiaridad, como si fueran amantes que han disfrutado del cuerpo ajeno durante mucho, mucho tiempo pues sabía dónde tocar, dónde besar o qué partes en su anatomía eran más sensibles al grado de llevarlo a un punto sin retorno en el cual sólo podía rogar por más. Claro que el Victor de esos sueños siempre atendía cada súplica con fervorosa pasión y, sólo con susurrarle las palabras correctas con aquel acento tan particular que tenía, Yuuri terminaba deshaciéndose en suspiros listo para conocer el increíble mundo del sexo. Pero justo ahí Yuuri despertaba entre jadeos, piel afiebrada y una erección de la cual necesitaba hacerse cargo por si mismo después.

Bonito autocontrol para un hombre adulto de veintitrés años, ¿verdad?

—Yuuri, cielo; ¿podrías ayudarme? —Hiroko le pidió regresándolo al mundo real.

Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta había pasado los últimos minutos recordando cosas nada inocentes justo frente a Victor y su propia madre.

Avergonzado, Yuuri les miró a ambos percatándose sólo hasta entonces que el ruso parecía especialmente interesado en él, pues sus ojos azules no parecían querer apartarse de cada movimiento que realizaba. ¡Gracias al cielo los pensamientos eran privados!

—Dime —solicitó al rehuir todo contacto visual prolongado.

—Bueno, intentaba explicarle a Vicchan que cerraremos el Onsen este fin de semana —Yuuri se sobresaltó, como si una abeja lo hubiese picoteado—. Tu padre, Mari y yo asistiremos a una certificación que se brinda a negocios pequeños. Por supuesto ustedes no podrán acompañarnos, la copa Rostelecom se aproxima y necesitan seguir trabajando en sus rutinas.

—¿Cuándo? —quiso saber él.

—Mañana, cariño —la madre del chico soltó tan substancial información a bocajarro—. Les dejaré comida suficiente y no tendrán que preocuparse por ningún cliente o limpiar algo más allá de lo que ustedes mismos ensucien —declaró—. Confío podrán sobrevivir sin nosotros ¿verdad? —dijo como si la cosa fuera en extremo sencilla.

Por supuesto los dos mantuvieron ésa conversación en japonés y Victor no entendió ni media palabra, empero, las expresiones que Yuuri dejó entrever conforme hablaban debieron delatarlo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con curiosidad mal disimulada. Girándose hacia él, Yuuri procedió a explicarle, pero el ruso no pareció disgustado al respecto—. ¿En verdad? Bueno, supongo que será relajante para los dos, quiero decir, es bueno desligarse de tanto ruido y gente cuando pronto estarás compitiendo en una prueba de rendimiento físico tan demandante.

Pero, en realidad, para Yuuri ahí radicaba principalmente el problema.

Sobraba decir la cena al inicio estuvo llena de tensos silencios que apenas y se rompían con los tintineos de platos, palillos o vasos mientras comían. Pero luego Toshiya comenzó a charlar con Victor sobre temas triviales en un Inglés básico y el ambiente se aligeró en gran medida. De ése modo Hiroko terminó enfráscandolos en una pequeña discusión sobre si deberían cambiar el papel tapiz de la entrada principal, actuando con su padre justo igual que dos recién casados.

Yuuri no pudo evitar mirarles con gran cariño; pese a todas las altas y las bajas, ellos continuaban amándose como cuando eran apenas dos adolescentes ilusionados ante la posibilidad de un brillante futuro juntos.

Y eso era lo que Yuuri anhelaba: encontrar a alguien que hiciera latir su corazón inclusive a los cincuentas, una persona capaz de alegrarle los días pese a haber compartido cada uno de ellos antes.

Otro suspiro exasperado escapó desde los labios del muchacho, pues durante horas había divagado al respecto y todo gracias a la continua confusión que Victor despertaba en él. Pero no podía volcar la responsabilidad completa sobre su entrenador, no lo haría porque Yuuri se sentía responsable también al ser incapaz de afrontar aquella situación sin desmoronarse, todo porque creía necesitar muchísimo más de lo que nunca podría obtener. Siendo así, prefería mil veces conservar a Victor como amigo a no tenerlo de ningún modo; perderlo gracias a un estúpido enamoramiento unilateral terminaría devastándolo, entonces lo más sensato sería dejar las cosas tal cual y seguir manteniendo su imprudente boca cerrada.

No importaba si dolía.

En ése justo instante Yuuri echó un vistazo al frente tras sentir la mirada en extremo insistente que Victor le dirigía, pues encontró la oportunidad cuando Toshiya y Hiroko se preguntaban entre si cuál color sería el más apropiado para pintar los baños de chicas. El ruso tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido en una mueca de total concentración que le dio escalofríos: si Victor ponía ése tipo de cara sólo quería decir que planeaba algo fuera de cualquier lógica posible, sin embargo, lo peor quizá radicaba en el hecho de que Yuuri mismo estaba incluido en dicho plan aun contra su voluntad. Como cuando lo arrastró a esas clases de baile con la única intención de ayudarle a mejorar sus movimientos dentro del rink[1] .

Rogándole al cielo no fuese algo muy extremo, una vez terminaron de comer, Yuuri tenía los nervios destrozados y un horrible cansancio le aquejaba.

Dios, ¿quién diría que convivir con Victor Nikiforov podría volverse tan agotador?

Disculpándose con sus padres, el chico de gafas creyó buena idea marcharse a su habitación dispuesto a descansar, pero Victor alegó lo mismo siguiéndole de cerca, causándole una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago.

Sin prisas, el ruso caminó en silencio tras Yuuri casi de manera imperceptible, casi porque si bien se mostró considerado al no imponerle su privilegiado metro ochenta, tampoco era muy discreto.

Luego, al desembocar en el pequeño pasillo, Yuuri supo que necesitaba comportarse con madurez y terminar ésa engorrosa situación pues a ninguno le haría bien a largo plazo, además, largarse sin decir nada sería muy grosero de su parte, así que, armándose de valor se giró hacia el otro hombre y esbozó su mejor sonrisa.

—Duerme bien —deseó con amabilidad.

Victor pareció sorprenderse por las palabras y de repente Yuuri perdió toda convicción al verlo dudar.

Como no recibió ninguna respuesta, se dispuso a salir corriendo a la confortable seguridad que ofrecía su dormitorio, sin embargo, cuando retrocedió casi de manera inconsciente Victor lo sujetó de la muñeca impidiéndole avanzar. Su toque era gentil, amable y no ejercía presión alguna; Yuuri bien podría liberarse en cualquier momento si así lo quisiera, pero aunque tuviera el control sobre ése simple hecho, se negó a mover un sólo músculo porque necesitaba saber qué cosa Victor iba a decirle.

La curiosidad podía más.

—Yuuri...—dijo apenas, empero volvió a guardar silencio como si no supiera exactamente por dónde comenzar.

De un momento a otro el chico Katsuki se sintió estremecer. El pasillo estaba a oscuras brindándoles cierta intimidad y los ojos de Victor se veían imposiblemente azules gracias a la precaria luz exterior que conseguía filtrarse por las pequeñas ventanas adyacentes. Aun con la simple yukata del onsen Victor lucia arrebatadoramente atractivo, como si fuera una entidad aparte difícil de alcanzar; pero en aquella inverosímil situación, lo extraño fue que logró distinguir en él una variopinta gama de sentimientos difíciles de adivinar, más aun porque su entrenador parecía tan apenado que lo confundió en gran medida. Bien, Yuuri jamás fue bueno para descifrar a otros, Phichit solía decirle ése era uno de sus principales defectos, volviéndole, sin apenas darse cuenta, en alguien muy egoísta. Por supuesto no lo hacía de forma consciente, pero igual terminaba lastimando a los demás tarde o temprano.

E intentar leer a Victor era un asunto muy complejo, en realidad. Yuuri podría compararlo a caminar en un campo repleto de minas; si no sabías dónde pisar correrías grandes riesgos de morir por una explosión repentina.

—¿Sí? —dijo a manera de prueba, demasiado nervioso para preguntarle otra cosa.

Yuuri sentía el contacto entre sus pieles igual que lava aridiente, cuyo calor subía por toda la extensión de su brazo sin parar mientras esperaba por una respuesta, pero en lugar de contestar, Victor encontró más productivo mirarle con una intensidad tan abrumadora que lo hizo sentir incómodo. El ruso entonces se acercó reduciendo la distancia entre los dos, para después levantar la mano que tenía libre y acariciar la mejilla de Yuuri con inusitada suavidad, como si fuera alguien valioso e importante. Y el pulso de Yuuri se disparó tras darse cuenta se encontraban demasiado cerca, tanto que no podía moverse, ni pensar o respirar sin notar esa deliciosa loción que Victor solía utilizar después del baño; un aroma tan agradable y masculino que lo tentaba en gran medida.

Y sólo hasta entonces lo supo.

Durante días Yuuri trabajó muy duro para mantener sus propios deseos bajo llave pero, al tener a Victor a un breve suspiro de distancia, se dio cuenta sólo se engañó a si mismo porque anhelaba convertirse en una constante en el mundo del hombre a quien admiró desde los doce años, importándole poco las habladurías del mundo entero.

Yuuri no sabía nada del amor, era un total novato en cuanto al tema, no obstante, si las furiosas emociones que revoloteaban sin descanso en su interior eran un indicativo bastante sólido, pues estaba jodido.

Y dejándose guiar por un impulso que le supo deliciosamente natural, Yuuri miró los labios de Victor casi con palpable desesperación; el ruso también pareció darse cuenta porque sus pupilas se dilataron en un evidente gesto de anhelo reprimido durante quién sabía cuánto tiempo, cosa que le agitó el alma. Y con su sentido común hecho trizas, Yuuri se cuestionó qué rayos le impedía a Victor dar otro paso u inclinarse algunos centímetros para besarle justo cómo había soñado desde la copa de China. Nada, se dijo al final. Si el hombre frente a él decidía tomarlo entre sus brazos, si lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo negándose luego a soltarlo, Yuuri no sería capaz de apartarse pues jamás creyó necesitar algo con tanta urgencia en todos sus veintitrés años de vida.

Pero, para su total decepción, Victor no hizo ninguna de estas cosas; antes bien procedió a retirarse causando en Yuuri una gigantesca ola de desilusión. Y como si no hubiese ocurrido algo importante en ése momento, le sonrió con tristeza mal disimulada.

—Descansa —susurró Victor tras dejarlo libre y, sin detenerse a nada más, entró a la habitación destinada para él meses atrás.

Avergonzado hasta límites insospechados, Yuuri vio la puerta cerrarse antes de correr hacía su propio dormitorio encerrándose a cal y canto, tan frustrado consigo mismo que apenas lograba mantenerse quieto.

¿Qué diantres ocurrió allá afuera?

Llevándose una mano al pecho, distinguió los frenéticos latidos de su propio corazón golpearle sin cesar. Dios bendito, se comportó frente a Victor como un adolescente hormonal sin autocontrol; ahora el ruso debería pensar era sin dudas patético. Podría charlar con Phichit al respecto; su mejor amigo siempre sabía qué decirle para tranquilizarlo, pero alejó tal idea al minuto siguiente porque si comenzaban a charlar del tema, no cortarían la vídeo llamada sino hasta muy tarde y pese a los incómodos problemas entre Victor y él, Yuuri seguía siendo un estudiante comprometido.

Así que, arrojándose contra las almohadas, cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir algunas horas lidiando con una crisis existencial de proporciones épicas.

Por supuesto que, para Yuuri, ésa fue la noche más larga que pasó en vela desde su regreso a Japón.

A la mañana siguiente, cada miembro de la familia Katsuki necesitó levantarse temprano para dejar listo el onsen. Mientras desayunaba, el muchacho le pidió a Mari como favor especial ir ella misma a despertar a Victor pues necesitaban comenzar el entrenamiento lo antes posible, sin embargo ella se hizo la desentendida pues alegó todavía no terminaba con sus pendientes y era importante resolverlos antes de irse por todo un fin de semana completo.

—¡Por favor, Mari-nechan! —se quejó él ya sin muchos ánimos para seguir comiendo su nutritivo desayuno.

La dieta continua, por órdenes del mismo Victor, seguía en pie.

—Nada de "Mari-nechan", pequeño embustero. Es tú entrenador, no el mío; además no me gusta meterme en líos de pareja, muchas gracias.

—Nosotros...—Yuuri casi se atragantó con el jugo que bebía.

—Sí, ya me conozco ésa excusa de memoria —le restó importancia—. Además tengo miles de cosas por hacer así que te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, hermanito.

Refunfuñando entre dientes cuán mala hermana mayor era, de todos modos a Yuuri le tocó hacerlo sólo para darse cuenta poco después Victor y Makkachin habían salido a correr juntos por la playa; ése era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos del ruso cuando gustaba compartir algunas horas con su fiel mascota. Si bien Yuuri pudo tener un poco de paz mental durante ése lapso, a media mañana los dos volvieron luciendo radiantes y con tanta energía que contagiaba. Entonces Hiroko los interceptó disponiéndose a darles instrucciones precisas sobre lo que deberían hacer o no durante aquel fin de semana, casi como si estuviera por marcharse a la guerra y no a un inofensivo evento para negocios locales.

Tras veinte minutos de charla dónde Yuuri sólo se limitó a asentir sin parar, Toshiya se despidió también pidiéndoles tener cuidado y, así, se fueron dejándolos solos durante tres días completos.

En algún momento determinado Yuuri creyó que Victor actuaría extraño dadas las circunstancias, empero su actitud siguió igual hasta que se dirigieron al Ice Castle.

El entrenamiento en la pista, por otro lado, fue cosa bien distinta. Como si se tratara de una pequeña venganza personal, Victor no tuvo ninguna consideración pues le señalaba hasta los más ínfimos detalles a mejorar cada que tenía oportunidad. "Que si no veía limpieza en su pierna libre", "que si el filo del patín era demasiado inestable al momento de aterrizar" o "cuántas veces necesitaba decirle las cosas para hacerlo entender cometía sin parar errores de novato".

Gracias a los cielos Yuuri poseía una resistencia envidiable, sino desde hacía ya bastante hubiera sucumbido a mitad del Ice Castle sin remedio. Y tampoco se quejó, sólo aceptaba las indicaciones sin atreverse a rechistar pues cuando Victor se ponía en modo "entrenador espartano" siempre era mejor obedecer, mantener la boca cerrada e intentar sobrevivir al día; a menos claro que quisiera ganarse una sesión extenuante de cardio.

Además, tampoco le apetecía discutir con su entrenador, menos aun si Minako decidía intervenir en el asunto pues ya con los Nishigori era suficiente, muchas gracias.

Horas más tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y una potente luz naranja se filtraba por las ventanas del edificio, Victor abandonó primero el hielo sin dirigirle una sola palabra dedicándose sólo a observarlo, tras apoyarse contra el muro de contención lo más cerca posible.

Yuuri, ocupado como estaba, intentó ignorarle pero resultaba en extremo difícil tomando en cuenta ese gran ceño fruncido y las miradas poco amables que Victor le dirigía de tanto en tanto. SI hasta Yuuko, incómoda con tal situación, creyó buena idea dejarlos a solas llevándose a sus hijas con ella para evitar una hecatombe virtual generalizada si acaso cualquiera de las trillizas captaba uno de los tantos momentos incómodos entre los dos.

O al menos así lo creyó Yuuri, quien se dispuso a ejecutar unos cuantos saltos fáciles para distraerse, sin embargo, al tener su mente en otros temas irremediablemente los falló ganándose así varias exclamaciones disgustadas del ruso.

—Ya fue suficiente por hoy; sal de la pista, Yuuri —Victor pidió alzando su voz para hacerse escuchar, más el joven patinador negó tras ponerse de pie y sacudirse la escarcha.

—Todavía puedo seguir otro rato —alegó decidido.

Sólo segundos después Yuuri se dio cuenta del error. Victor hizo un mohín poco amigable mientras caminaba con paso decidido hasta la entrada del rink más que dispuesto a mantener una pelea de verdad.

—Si recuerdo bien, como entrenador soy yo quien decide cuándo se terminan las sesiones de práctica, no tú —dijo sin pie a replica, su tono de voz frío y carente de amabilidad sorprendió al muchacho pues bajo ninguna circunstancia le había hablado así antes. Parecía molesto; muy, muy molesto—. No volveré a repetirlo: fuera del hielo, Yuuri.

—Pero... —se quejó permitiéndole a su lado rebelde salir a flote ante la insistencia del otro.

—Ahora —espetó sin paciencia.

No le quedó más remedio que obedecer y dirigirse hasta dónde Victor esperaba, brazos en jarra y actitud en extremo desafiante, como si lo retara a cuestionar su autoridad. Yuuri en serio quiso golpearse a si mismo de ser necesario si con eso lograba entender un poco mejor al hombre de ojos azules, cuya actitud le sacaba de quicio pues recién la noche anterior parecía tan diplomático, algo vulnerable pero racional a fin de cuentas; hoy en cambio se le notaba exasperado e irritable por situaciones u cosas pequeñas que casi siempre pasaba por alto.

Yuuri no planeaba convertir aquello en algo todavía más grande, menos aun porque diría estúpideces de las cuales terminaría arrepintiéndose.

Por lo tanto respiró profundo e intentó ser razonable.

—Como usted disponga, entrenador —dijo haciéndolo sonar peor de lo que pretendía en realidad.

En consecuencia, Victor se mostró bastante ofendido y al parecer le dio motivos suficientes para tomar brio, porque lo encaró sin disimular su latente molestia.

—Yuuri, ¿por qué tú...? —comenzó, sin embargo dejó la frase al aire antes de proceder a negar unas cuantas veces, resignado—. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo —Victor se giro dispuesto a largarse sin tomarse la molestia de explicar nada—. Tienes cinco minutos para quitarte los patines; nos vamos a casa. ¡Y no me interesa escuchar ninguna clase de queja!

El chico Katsuki cerró los ojos en clara frustración mientras dejaba escapar un "demonios" apenas audible. ¿Qué otra cosa podría salir mal?

En simples palabras, volver al onsen sin lugar a dudas fue un verdadero suplicio. Victor, montado en su inseparable bicicleta pedaleó junto a Makkachin como si sólo fueran ellos dos, motivo por el cual Yuuri se vio rezagado varias ocasiones haciéndolo sentir como si realmente no lograra ningún avance, cosa ridícula pues corría a buena velocidad gracias a todo el peso que había logrado perder.

Empero, ver la espalda de Victor alejándose cada vez más y más le hizo reconocer que todas las inseguridades tan comunes en su personalidad habían ocasionado que aquel horroroso desastre terminara saliéndose de las manos.

¿Pero cuál sería la mejor manera de ofrecerle disculpas si se sentía tan avergonzado? ¿Existiría un método sencillo para confesarle sus sentimientos? No, claro que no. Si algo había aprendido en la vida era que nunca existían atajos cuando realmente se deseaba obtener cualquier cosa con el valor suficiente para intentarlo. Pero el problema ahí recaía en Yuuri, porque si bien Victor terminó convirtiéndose en una de las personas más importantes en su mundo entero, hacerle daño no formaba parte del plan.

Tal vez lo mejor sería rendirse, concluyó con tristeza. Dejarlo volver al mundo competitivo resultaría ser la mejor opción a seguir pues Victor merecía seguir ganando medallas y retirarse con gloria cuando así lo creyera necesario. Quizá lo más sensato a hacer era tomar caminos separados una vez terminase el Grand Prix.

Ellos venían de mundos totalmente distintos, con personalidades tan opuestas que sólo acabarían enemistándose cada vez más hasta perderse el respeto y Yuuri detestaba tal idea. Mejor dejarle ir ahora cuando sólo ostentaban una relación "profesional" sin segundas intenciones. ¿Cierto?

Para cuando al fin volvieron a Yutopia, Yuuri entró apenas conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con revelar cuán débil y cobarde seguía siendo. Victor, aparentemente más tranquilo al haber gastado sus últimas energías, una vez dejó la bicicleta se dispuso a mirarlo dándose cuenta no lucía del todo bien e intentó hablarle, sin embargo Yuuri supuso, fue motivado por culpabilidad más que nada. Pero no soportaría su lástima, al menos no en ése justo instante gracias a lo cual se apresuró a mover la cabeza de forma negativa dándole a entender necesitaba algunos minutos a solas.

En serio necesitaba pensar, mantenerse apartado de la influencia de Victor le ayudaría a encontrar claridad mental para poner en orden sus emociones y ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Al menos contar con una bañera gigante al aire libre resultaba ser en extremo conveniente a veces.

Una vez en los baños públicos, Yuuri se desnudó sumergiéndose en la agradable calidez del agua como si esta fuese una manta, entonces, por mero capricho decidió acercarse al sitio dónde Victor le confesara tiempo atrás había viajado desde Rusia sólo para entrenarlo.

Recostándose ahí, se dispuso a contemplar la grandeza del cielo salpicado de brillantes estrellas, para luego dejar escapar un suspiro resignado. ¿Por qué rayos todo cuanto giraba torno a su relación con Victor debía ser tan complicado? Si ellos hubiesen sido dos personas normales en circunstancias todavía más simples, ¿ocurriría lo mismo?

Conocerse sin presiones, interactuar para agradarse sólo a ellos mismos, sin competencias o presiones de por medio.

Hundiéndose otro poco entre las aguas, Yuuri encontró apoyo adicional contra las rocas lizas cuya función principal consistía en brindar decoración al entorno y, permitiéndole al cansancio del día caer sobre sus hombros cual plomo, cerró los ojos.

Y poco a poco fue relajándose tanto que no se dio cuenta le permitió a un agradable sopor cubrirlo.

De pronto el mundo a su alrededor pareció desvanecerse entre sombras difusas y sonidos ahogados.

Y al final, la inconsciencia se lo llevó muy, muy lejos.

* * *

 _[1]Escena Borrada que tengo planeada más adelante._

 _Les traigo la primera parte del cap, largo como fila de banco. Lamento la demora, ya casi acabo la segunda parte con smut sensualon xD._

 _Gracias por su paciencia._


	10. Especial: Parte II Kiss and Cry

_**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de un fan para fans sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes de Yuri On Ice le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Yo únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

 _Resumen: Especial mil lecturas Wattpad, sometido a cambios futuros._

* * *

 **Especial: parte II**

En el instante que Yuuri volvió a recobrar conciencia sobre si mismo, se dio cuenta se hallaba tendido sobre una mullida superficie blanda. Removiéndose inquieto pese a la cómoda posición, comenzó a preguntarse cuándo exactamente había salido del agua para entrar otra vez en su dormitorio así que, lleno de natural curiosidad, intentó levantarse mas un potente mareo le impidió hacerlo.

Recostándose una vez más, lanzó un gemido lleno de angustia pues el breve vistazo al entorno fue suficiente; aquella, por supuesto, no era su habitación sino la de Victor.

Colocándose ambas manos sobre el rostro, Yuuri rebuscó entre sus recuerdos alguna explicación lógica que explicara dicha situación, empero le resultó imposible pues una densa bruma se lo complicaba. Igual tampoco se necesitaba ser demasiado listo para entender los posibles acontecimientos. Seguro Victor, preocupado ante su prolongada tardanza, creyó buena idea ir a buscarlo encontrándole medio ahogado en las aguas termales, que no sobrepasaban siquiera los dos metros de profundidad, llevándoselo después a dónde podría continuar durmiendo sin peligros mortales innecesarios.

Bravo Yuuri: original forma de ridiculizarse a si mismo.

Girándose un poco, Yuuri notó que todas las almohadas tenían impregnado el característico aroma del ruso, haciéndolo sonrojar casi contra su voluntad. Aquel era el espacio del hombre a quien tanto admiraba: donde dormía, pensaba y podía relajarse del extenuante mundo exterior, haciéndole sentir como si fuera un reverendo extraño ahí dentro. Lleno de mortificación, Yuuri se dijo necesitaba marcharse aun si necesitaba hacerlo a rastras –de igual modo su orgullo seguiría destrozado–, y se levantó una vez más luchando contra las horrorosas nauseas.

De nuevo estaba haciendo las cosas mal, Yuuri lo sabía de antemano, pero ya encontrarían el tiempo para hablar porque en semejantes condiciones no se atrevería a mirar a los ojos al otro hombre con dignidad. Empero, justo en ése momento la puerta se corrió permitiéndole a Victor entrar con una bandeja entre las manos y, el recién llegado pareció en verdad sorprendido al verle despierto, motivo por el cual sonrió amable mientras terminaba de entrar al dormitorio en su totalidad.

—Hola —saludó al acercarse, la cautela con que lo hizo era notoria en cada uno de sus movimientos, para después depositar la bandeja sobre el pequeño buró adyacente a la cama; en ella había jugo, fruta y unas cuantas aspirinas—. Por un momento creí que dormirías hasta mañana.

El chico Katsuki desvió sus ojos hacia las ventanas del fondo; afuera estaba totalmente oscuro.

—¿Qué hora es? —Victor avanzó dos o tres pasos, aunque mantuvo cierta distancia prudencial, evitando así hacerlo sentir incómodo.

Yuuri en verdad agradeció en silencio tal detalle porque le daba a entender iba en son de paz.

—Casi media noche —informó regalándole una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora—. ¿Que tal te sientes? —quiso saber.

Y estuvo a punto de colocar su mano abierta sobre la frente del japonés para corroborar si tenía fiebre, sin embargo se detuvo a medio camino como si tocarle no figurara entre los límites permitidos, causándole una profunda oleada de desepción.

—Mareado —dijo con sinceridad—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—¿Versión larga o resumida? —obviamente Yuuri prefirió elegir la segunda—. Me has dado un susto de muerte, eso ha pasado —le acusó sin disimular su evidente preocupación—. Como tardabas demasiado en volver, fui a buscarte para saber si te apetecía cenar conmigo y casi sufrí un ataque cuando te vi flotando en el agua inconsciente, luego te saqué para traerte aquí —explicó—. Sé...sé que tal vez estés molesto pues ya no soportas mi presencia, pero tenía las manos ocupadas y la puerta de tu habitación es más difícil de abrir, así que...

Yuuri aprovechó ése momento para incorporarse sobre la cama y abrazar sus propias piernas, en un gesto sumamente infaltil.

—No estoy molesto —confesó avergonzado. Victor frunció el entrecejo sin mostrarse muy convencido.

Y si, tenía razones para dudar porque su actitud no lo hizo pensar ninguna otra cosa.

—Lamento decirlo, pero me diste esa impresión —agregó sin medias tintas, cuando tomó asiento junto a él con evidente cautela—. Necesitamos hablar Yuuri, ¿lo sabes verdad? —este asintió, aunque igual se mostró reticente a ser quien iniciara dicha conversación pendiente—. Primero, perdona por haberte gritado en el Ice Castle —Yuuri abrió sus ojos en total incredulidad; pudiera no parecerlo, pero Victor era un hombre muy orgulloso—. Ninguno tuvo un día particularmente bueno y las cosas nos sobrepasaron, supongo.

Yuuri asintió antes de responder:

—También lo siento.

Entre los dos se hizo un pesado silencio. El chico Katsuki en serio quería decirle muchísimas cosas y preguntarle otras tantas, así como también hacerle saber cuán importante era para él tenerlo a su lado ya fuera en calidad de entrenador, amigo u cualquier otro adjetivo que creyera conveniente utilizar.

De igual modo, ansiaba esclarecer los motivos por los cuales actuó tan distante la última semana; revelar su continua confusión tras haber compartido aquel beso en China. Pero no sabía cómo comenzar, creía tener atorado un gigantesco nudo en la garganta que le impedía producir sonido alguno, pero gracias al cielo Victor se adelantó a cualquier tema que pudiese arrojar al aire, mientras le sonreía como si algo le causara desmedida gracia; algo que claramente Yuuri no alcanzaba a comprender.

—Mientras estuviste dormido, me dio tiempo de sobra para realizar un gran examen de conciencia. Por desgracia lo que encontré no fue nada agradable —dijo entristecido—. Te hice daño Yuuri —declaró—, y lo lamento.

El joven de gafas se removió en su sitio dispuesto a sacarlo del error, pues Victor no había hecho otra cosa que ser amable y paciente, aun cuando Yuuri mismo no lograba entender sus propios líos emocionales.

—¡No! Te equivocas, tú nunca serías capaz de lastimarme —Yuuri aseguró bastante convencido—. Al menos no intencionalmente.

—Ahí radica el principal problema —le acarició la mejilla ya sin temor a ser rechazado—. Suelo ser un idiota impulsivo si alguien me interesa de verdad, más aun porque jamás me han importado las opiniones ajenas. Y, tal como podrás haberte dado cuenta, tiendo a cometer estupideces sin apenas percatarlo —los dos rieron pues resultaba por demás evidente—. Si soy sincero contigo, cuando estás cerca todo termina poniéndose muchísimo peor —a percepción de Yuuri, sus palabras adquirieron una tonalidad suave, casi cariñosa—. Al tenerte así —Victor se deslizó unos cuantos centímetros más, provocándole al patinador un estremecimiento—, pierdo el norte y me resulta imposible pensar como se supone un adulto debería hacerlo.

Tal vez era verdad, se dijo Yuuri. Que Victor abandonara no sólo Rusia, sino también una carrera brillante para viajar casi dieciocho horas y cruzara todo un continente sólo porque buscaba un cambio, gritaba por todas partes locura. Pero eso no explicaba lo demás.

Yuuri tenía talento, en las manos adecuadas habían demostrado que podía llegar muy lejos y tal detalle captaba la atención de cualquier profesional. Pero fuera de esto, escapaba de su comprensión el motivo por el cuál Victor lo miraba justo ahora como si fuera una joya invaluable difícil de obtener, o tal como un coleccionista lo haría tras obtener esa pieza de arte tan ansiosamente buscada.

—¿Por qué? —se aventuró a preguntar, y Victor ladeó la cabeza buscando mantener contacto visual directo

—Será porque tú Yuuri Katsuki, me das un miedo terrible —confesó a bocajarro.

En toda respuesta, Yuuri boqueó incrédulo ante tamaña revelación. ¿No se suponía él debería decir esto? ¿Por qué rayos Victor le tendría miedo si era más inofensivo que Makkachin? Dentro de su cabeza no lograba relacionar una cosa con otra, encontrándolo totalmente inverosímil. ¡Hablaban de Victor Nikiforov, cielo santo! El sujeto más deseado y con mayor autoestima que hubiese conocido jamás. ¡Era imposible!

—¿Yo? Darte miedo, ¿a ti? —se dispuso a corroborar sin podérselo creer todavía.

—Sí, figurate —admitió con gracia—. Eres la persona más buena y desinteresada con quien he tenido el privilegio de convivir alguna vez, lo cual ya es decir demasiado. Bueno, a veces dejas al descubierto tu horrible lado egoísta —lo acusó refiriéndose a la semana que prefirió aislarse—, pero tus defectos terminan volviéndote aun más sorprendente —Yuuri notó que la cara comenzó a arderle gracias a la vergüenza—. Yo...yo me sentí atraído por ti desde la primera vez que te vi.

—¿Qué? —quizá el tono empleado para expresar su genuino desconcierto hizo mella en Victor, pues arqueó su ceja derecha como si aquella importante pieza del rompecabezas no hubiera encajado desde un inicio.

—Pensé y había sido bastante claro estos últimos meses —Yuuri se apresuró a negar arrancándole al ruso un suspiro desilusionado—. En realidad, venir aquí a entrenarte para mi acabó convirtiéndose en una excusa —le reveló y, sin poderlo evitar, esto le dolió porque siempre supo aquel golpe de suerte obviamente jamás le hubiera ocurrido sólo porque sí—. No, no me mal entiendas —se apresuró a explicarse—. Sé perfectamente bien cuánto talento tienes y, ganar el Prix todavía es una meta fija para los dos, bajo ninguna circunstancia quiero que lo olvides, ¿bien?

—Sigo sin entender...—continuó, permitiéndole a sus inseguridades emerger cual veneno—. ¡Mírame Victor! Tal vez Yurio infunda temor u respeto, pero yo...sólo soy...simple.

—No es así, ni por asomo —le refutó—. Tienes una fuerza de voluntad envidiable, tu entrega y sentido de responsabilidad no sólo hacia mi, sino también a tu familia son increíbles. Decidí tomar un vuelo a Japón para demostrarte que los sueños pueden volverse realidad, porque si no te dabas por vencido entonces yo tampoco lo haría —Yuuri se quedó sin aliento pues ignoraba que Victor pensara de tal modo—. Pero sólo hasta interactuar con tus padres, con Mari, tus amigos, todas esas personas que son importantes para ti y están dispuestas a acompañarte en cada paso del camino, comprendí tal vez había apuntado mis expectativas muy alto. ¿Qué si al final resultaba ser yo quien te fallaba? ¿Y si por causa mía preferías renunciar? Jamás tuve un pupilo, ni siquiera antes de convertirme en un entrenador certificado mientras vivía en Rusia. Tú has sido el único en incontables aspectos, Yuuri —Victor tomó aire antes de proseguir—. Gracias a ello me aterroriza siquiera pensar que puedo fallarte tal como sucedió en China, pues aun con toda mi basta experiencia dentro del hielo, no sabía de qué manera ayudarte.

Yuuri de pronto experimentó un gran pinchazo de culpa gracias a los recuerdos. En efecto, Victor era un total novato en cuanto a instruirlo se refería, empero hubiese sido un gran milagro supiera cómo darle solución al problema, si ni él mismo se tomó la molestia de advertirle sobre su inestabilidad emocional ante grandes situaciones de estrés. O al menos así fue hasta que debieron sentarse a conversarlo por petición misma del ruso, quien inclusive planteó acudir con un profesional para buscar apoyo extra. Por supuesto Yuuri no se negó y las sesiones de terapia, que no sólo iban dirigidas a él, ayudaron bastante.

—Eso no fue culpa tuya —le dijo apenado.

—Ahora lo comprendo, mas en aquel instante sólo podía pensar en que sin importar cuán duro tratara, los dos continuábamos siendo unos completos extraños.

Yuuri movió la cabeza escéptico.

—No es verdad —contradijo—. Seguí tu carrera durante años, fue gracias a ti que decidí meterme de lleno en este deporte.

Victor le concedió razón, pero se apresuró a añadir:

—Eras mi fan, Yuuri —corrigió de buena gana poniéndolo un tanto incómodo—. Me conocías como figura pública, sin embargo no sabías otra cosa más allá de los artículos que las revistas o periódicos escribían cada tanto —el japonés acabó concediéndole razón—. Aun así, aunque al llegar aquí sólo era un total desconocido, Hiroko y Toshiya no dudaron en recibirme con los brazos abiertos porque sólo deseaban verte feliz. ¿Te puedes llegar a imaginar cuán mal me sentiría si los decepciono? ¡Ellos creerán soy un horrible mal agradecido!

—Pero también debo contribuir en esto, Victor —dijo con énfasis—. Todos son conscientes, saben que mi más grande sueño es patinar en el mismo hielo que tú y tenerte como entrenador era más de lo que hubiera creído merecer.

—Si, me lo comentaste alguna vez —concordó—; y es aquí cuando entro en conflicto —Victor se pasó una mano por el cabello en un claro gesto de nerviosismo—. Verás, desde hace tiempo las personas que me rodean buscan obtener algo de mi; atención, fama, dinero..sexo —Yuuri hizo una mueca—. Pero tú no —le hizo saber—, antes al contrario, soy yo quien desea cualquier cosa que puedas darme y eso me asusta: lo hace porque no me había sucedido algo ni remotamente parecido con nadie más —Victor volvió a suspirar—. Con esto intento explicar que voy a quedarme contigo no porque lo pidas, sino porque realmente quiero hacerlo.

La resolución golpeó a Yuuri como un tren bala a toda velocidad, aturdiéndolo durante varios minutos. ¿Entendió bien? ¿Victor le acababa de confesar albergaba sentimientos más allá de una simple amistad hacia él? Bueno, si que lo hizo con desmedida franqueza, pues Yuuri no encontraba la respuesta correcta para ello.

—¿Estás diciendo que...? —murmuró casi a manera de prueba.

—Para contestar tu pregunta puedo decir la verdad o ser diplomático. ¿Qué prefieres? —preguntó mirándole con ojos brillantes, casi ansiosos. Yuuri, por supuesto, siempre iba a querer fuera sincero—. Hace un momento dije que me siento atraído hacia ti, pero no de manera platónica y por ello te he lanzado indirectas durante meses, aunque cabe señalar no parecías captar ninguna fuese a largo u corto plazo. Luego te besé en China —susurró al acariciarle el labio inferior con el pulgar—...pensé que sólo así las cosas quedarían claras.

Yuuri creyó se le saldría el corazón del pecho.

—Oh...—fue todo cuanto atinó a expresar. ¿Era un sueño? ¿Una broma? ¿O acaso ambas?

—Esa es la verdad —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Me gustas, Yuuri. Más de lo que podrás llegar a imaginarte y, mejor aún, sé que también te has sentido atraído por mi en diversas ocasiones. ¿O lo imaginé? —el japonés ocultó su rostro con ambas manos—. No te avergüences, esto entre nosotros es completamente natural. ¿Qué importa si somos hombres? Te aseguro que un detalle tan insignificante no me impedirá quererte menos.

—No, no es eso —Yuuri al fin le miró de frente—. Es sólo que ni en un millón de años me hubiera imaginado... bueno, ya sabes...

—¿Que caería prendado de ti como un loco? —soltó entre risas—. Pues lo hice —Victor le besó la frente—. Porque ése es justo el efecto que causas en mi, sakróviche —los pequeños besos comenzaron a descender hasta las mejillas del muchacho, de tal modo que bien podría librarse si lo consideraba necesario; pero lo cierto era que Yuuri no iba a hacer eso, antes bien ansiaba seguir por aquel camino hasta el final—. Yuuri, si tan sólo supieras todo lo que me gustaría hacer contigo...

Aunque la pena lo instaba a guardar silencio, prefirió mil veces exteriorizar sus dudas:

—¿Q-qué quieres hacer conmigo? —caray, esa era una pregunta muy comprometedora sin duda, no obstante, Victor acababa de decir le gustaba más allá de lo profesional y no tenía absolutamente nada que perder, ¿cierto?

—¿Si te lo digo prometes no salir corriendo? —quiso saber al acercarse otro poco, sus rostros a casi nada de distancia.

Victor pretendía seducirlo, era bastante obvio para cualquiera con dos dedos de frente y Yuuri, quien jamás experimentó una situación parecida con una persona que en verdad le gustara al grado de albergar sentimientos más profundos, no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre cuál debía ser su próximo movimiento. Y sí, se sentía halagado porque vamos, no todos los días el mismísimo príncipe del hielo Victor Nikiforov, se tomaría la molestia de hacer esto sin motivos previos bien justificados... ¿verdad?

Dadas las irrefutables circunstancias, Yuuri quería creer que para el ídolo de toda su vida era alguien especial, aun cuando ignoraba por mucho las razones. Lo eligió entre patinadores mejor preparados, viajó desde Rusia dispuesto a todo sin importar que un atleta como Yuri Plisetsky –cuya habilidad técnica lo superaba con creces–, pidiera también ser tomado en consideración, amenazando con llevárselo a su patria una vez más.

Pero Victor se mantuvo firme cumpliéndole todas las promesas que le hizo y, llegados a éste punto, poco importaría si corroboraba la veracidad de aquella descabellada revelación. Además, debían aprender a hablar, a comunicarse en los mejores términos y superar todo posible mal entendido de ése modo, si acaso planeaban llegar más lejos.

—Me quedaré aquí —ante su respuesta, Victor le brindó una sonrisa coqueta, demasiado hermosa para su bienestar mental.

—Entonces necesitas saber me gustaría intentar de todo: besarte hasta dejarte sin aliento, acariciarte, buscar en tu cuerpo los puntos exactos para llevarte a la locura —y al final susurró con un tono por demás tentador—...hacer el amor contigo —Yuuri retrocedió algunos centímetros sin apenas darse cuenta, sin embargo el ruso le sujetó del brazo impidiéndole ir más lejos—. Dijiste que no escaparías.

—Y no lo haré —tartamudeó al verlo inclinarse más, tanto que las piernas de ambos ya entraban en total contacto—. Pero estoy nervioso...no tengo idea sobre qué debo hacer exactamente.

—¿Te parece si lo vemos de manera positiva? —ofreció con súbito interés —. Porque justo ahora tengo unas terribles ganas de besarte, Yuuri. ¿Me dejarás? —el aludido al fin cerró los párpados brindándole, sin expresar en voz alta, la tan ansiada autorización para que pudiera hacer su completa voluntad.

Obviamente Victor no desaprovechó el momento y besó a Yuuri con tranquilidad, sin exigencia ni prisas, dándole el tiempo necesario de acostumbrarse al contacto. Y en serio Yuuri se conmovió ante tanta generosidad. Victor planeaba ir lento pues respetaba su inexperiencia, no obstante hacia mucho que todos los temores del japonés habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro gracias a la constante amabilidad y paciencia que recibió durante semanas e, importándole un cuerno si era correcto o no, apartando cualquier idea lógica hasta la parte más profunda de su mente, Yuuri tomó aquella oportunidad única al envolver el cuello de Victor, acercándoles tanto como le fue humanamente posible.

Tal acción espontánea los sacó ligeramente de balance, Victor inclusive necesitó apoyar ambas manos contra el colchón para evitar aplastarlo pues, aunque ambos eran hombres adultos, físicamente las diferencias resaltaban a la vista. Mas tal contraste jamás le pareció tan atractivo al joven Katsuki; su entrenador poseía estatura privilegiada, hombros anchos, rostro de infarto y un cuerpo que atraía las miradas dónde quiera que iba. Sin embargo sólo Yuuri tenía permitido tocarle así: con lentitud pasmosa, recreándose en los firmes músculos de la espalda ajena que se ponían tensos cuando pasaba los dedos por encima, brindándole suaves caricias. Se sentía fabuloso, por supuesto, pues Yuuri reaccionaba a Victor y viceversa, al fin todos los tabúes que giraban torno a su antes no confirmada relación ahora rotos, hechos trizas por la certeza de una simple confesión.

Y al yacer entre los brazos de aquella maravillosa persona que guió su camino igual que una estrella brillante en el cielo, Yuuri comprendió había retrasado durante tanto tiempo el mantener una relación sentimental propiamente dicha, porque nadie se compararía con Victor. Haberle conocido tal como siempre soñó era igual a subirse en un juego mecánico: daba miedo, la constante inseguridad aguijoneaba su sentido común cada dos por tres, pero aún así la emoción seguía presente mucho mas allá de la típica sensación de mariposas revoloteándole dentro del estómago.

Y jamás podría tener suficiente del ruso.

Ahora que había conseguido ganarse su completo interés lejos del ámbito profesional u competitivo, Yuuri lucharía incluso contra si mismo de ser necesario para seguir manteniéndolo hasta el final. A percepción de Yuuri, tal vez ninguno estuviera enamorado todavía pero, de un modo u otro ya casi cruzaban los peligrosos límites de aquella línea divisoria, haciéndolo sentir tan bien que lo abrumaba. Entonces, frustrado por permanecer en esa misma posición pues ansiaba mayor contacto físico, Yuui se dejó caer contra la cama llevándose a Victor consigo. ¿Qué mas daba si iban rápido? Éste tipo de situaciones no se repetían dos veces y, cualquier cosa que terminaran haciendo, era total y absolutamente todo cuanto Yuuri necesitaba con cada minúscula fibra de su ser. Tampoco es como si fuese a arrepentirse luego, demasiados meses aguantando una en extremo evidente tensión sexual entre ambos lo tenía por el borde a semejantes alturas.

Gracias a ello, conforme los besos aumentaban su intensidad, Yuuri notó a Victor acomodarse sobre él con súbito cuidado, moviéndose como si estuviera hecho de frágil cristal, tratándolo igual que una fina pieza cuyos cuidados implicaban demasiada responsabilidad, volviéndolo una masa temblorosa de placer no satisfecho.

Empero, cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse mejor pues los tímidos roces iniciales evolucionaron hasta tornarse más intensos, Victor necesitó apartarse para mirarlo y, así mismo, recuperar el aliento. En diversas ocasiones Yuuri vio a su máximo ejemplo a seguir bajo incontables tipos de luces, más ninguna igual a esta: consumido por sus propios deseos, respirando con irregularidad y las mejillas coloreadas en un rojo intenso, viéndose tan humano, tan frágil en un grado que pocas veces –o mejor dicho en ningún momento– dejaba entrever a los demás.

Pero su rostro también expresaba confusión y duda en gran medida, como si frente a sus ojos yaciera un gigantesco enigma difícil de resolver.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó casi temiendo haber hecho algo mal.

Victor hizo una mueca antes de continuar:

—Creo recordar que dijiste no habías tenido novia antes —corroboró ganándose un asentimiento duditativo—. ¿Entonces quién te enseñó a besar así? —soltó con esa sinceridad suya tan característica, y Yuuri dejó escapar un "¿ah?" sorprendido—. Porque supongo se trató de una chica, ¿verdad? —apenas dos breves segundos bastaron para responderse sin esperar alguna explicación—. ¡Un chico! —exclamó casi horrorizado—. ¡Deberías habérmelo contado, Yuuri! ¿Lo conociste en Detroit? ¿En Hasetsu? ¿Cuándo? ¡Eliminé a Phichit de mi lista negra, pero si ha sido él voy a incluirlo de por vida!

Lejos de molestarse, Yuuri comenzó a reír divertido para la notable histeria del otro.

—¿Y necesariamente importa porque...?

Victor frunció el ceño, casi como si estuviera explicándole una información ultra sencilla y Yuuri no fuera capaz de captarla a la primera.

—¡No lo entiendes! —se quejó cual niño pequeño—. Se supone yo debería ser tu primera vez en cada posible aspecto. ¡Incluido esto!

El muchacho entonces colocó un dedo sobre la boca del ruso impidiéndole seguir hablando, pues tendía a volverse un melodramático cuando así se lo proponía.

—Así ha sido hasta ahora —susurró estrechándolo con ternura—. Gracias a ti, recuperé las ganas de volver al hielo y mi corazón sólo late a un ritmo acelerado si te tengo cerca —Victor contuvo la respiración—. ¿Qué más da si no has sido el primero? Nos hemos sentido ligados a personas distintas antes, las amamos a todas y cada una según las circunstancias; pero ahora estamos aquí los dos —dijo mientras le acariciaba los cabellos—. Eso es lo único importante, ¿no te parece?

El hombre de ojos azules ocultó su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de Yuuri, refugiándose ahí.

—No eres nada justo, sakróviche —le hizo saber—. Se supone soy yo quien deba decirte cosas bonitas.

Yuuri rió.

—Es una calle de dos vías, entrenador —sonrió complacido.

—¿Lo es?

—Por supuesto —Yuuri creyó todo el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones huía por alguna salida de emergencia, pues Victor había deslizado los dedos bajo la camiseta que llevaba puesta, tocando tanta piel como le era posible.

Y gimoteó algo inteligible hasta para sus propios oídos ante la cálida sensación.

—¿Sí?—preguntó, mas Yuuri no creyó necesario que le pidiera permiso para algo tan obvio.

Entonces, por toda contestación jaló al ruso en un beso húmedo y demandante, quien correspondió tras sostenerlo con fuerza como si no planeara dejarlo ir. Pronto, Victor dio rienda suelta a una serie de caricias cuyo principal propósito era explorarlo con relativa calma, para hacerle las cosas fáciles y ayudarlo a acostumbrarse al contacto.

Pero en realidad, Yuuri creía tener un incendio contenido apenas por su propia piel, pues dónde sea que Victor lo tocaba le guiaba hasta un punto que todavía le resultaba extraño, ajeno. Nunca había tenido sexo con nadie, tampoco permitió a alguien más llegar tan lejos y durante una fracción de segundo, temió no estar a la altura. Yuuri era virgen, en cambio Victor debería haber tenido por necesidad experiencias previas muy gratificantes. ¿Y si lo decepcionaba? ¿qué si no era lo que Victor esperaba?

—Todo está bien, Yuuri —le susurró al oído. Tal vez sus inseguridades fueron demasiado evidentes para el otro—. Sólo cierra tus ojos y permíteme a mi hacer lo demás —este obedeció al instante sin dudarlo, conforme Victor le repartía dóciles besos por toda la garganta, haciéndolo removerse con inquietud sin saber qué hacer con las manos.

Pero entonces el japonés emitió un gemido ahogado pues la mano de Victor procedió a palpar su abdomen gentilmente, y una violenta sacudida fue a parar directo hasta su entrepierna. Guiado por mero instinto, Yuuri arqueó la espalda pidiendo más: había deseado esto durante demasiado tiempo, tanto que ya le resultaba difícil atender a los pensamientos coherentes que gritaban debía ir con relativa calma. Pues al demonio, bien decían que cuando se lograba estar con la persona correcta lo demás pasaba a segundo plano. Además, para su total alivio Victor tampoco parecía incómodo, antes bien se mostraba complacido ante cada nueva reacción o sonido que Yuuri emitía, instándolo a continuar.

Como si hubiera escuchado sus turbulentos pensamientos, Victor descendió hasta toparse con la obvia barrera que imponía la ropa que llevaban puesta y le abrió las piernas. Yuuri no sintió temor alguno por cederle todo el control, confiaba ciegamente en Victor, pero cuando le acunó el pene semi erecto con la palma abierta se aferró a él con fuerza inaudita. Porque, a semejantes alturas, Victor bien podría manipularle a su entero antojo y no opondría ninguna resistencia.

—Enséñame —susurró Yuuri de pronto—. Dime cómo puedo llegar a complacerte también.

—Ya lo haces —tal vez Victor buscó en sus ojos cualquier vestigio de vacilación pues le miró profundamente durante dos segundos completos, mas al no encontrar ninguno le tomó la mano para guiarlo hasta su notoria erección—. ¿Lo ves? Sólo nos hemos besado y ya me tienes así —Yuuri se sonrojo hasta las orejas—. Si todavía no te sientes preparado para llegar al final, lo entenderé. Aun así hay muchísimas otras cosas que podemos hacer.

—En serio? —Victor le dijo que sí—. ¿Qué tal si nos deshacemos de esto? —preguntó al sujetar el dobladillo de la prenda—. Quiero sentirte.

—Sólo si estás seguro.

—Lo estoy.

—En ese caso...—Victor bajó los pantalones de Yuuri con prisa mal disimulada, tanto que este tuvo que alzar las caderas para darle espacio suficiente y lanzarlos al suelo, importándole un comino dónde aterrizaban—. Eres tan, pero tan hermoso.

—No se si se le pueda llamar "hermoso" a un hombre —bromeó al deshacerse también de las prendas del ruso.

—Lo eres para mí —le aseguró bastante convencido levantándole la playera que usaba, exponiendo al aire frío del ambiente su pecho sin rastro de bello pues, meses atrás, ambos acudieron a una clínica especializada en belleza, porque necesitaron hacerle depilación láser para mayor higiene y presentación al momento de patinar.

Y decantándose por acariciarle ahí, el de cabellos plata dejó cándidos besos en las clavículas de Yuuri hasta desembocar en sus pezones, los cuales succionó entre tiempos arrancándole suspiros nada recatados. Tocándolo también, el joven Katsuki recorrió apenas usando las puntas de sus dedos desde la nuca, marcando un sendero invisible que detuvo tras llegar a la espalda baja; al notar esto, Victor le sujetó la pierna izquierda colocándosela sobre su propia cintura y, sólo hasta entonces, sus miembros entraron en contacto. Yuuri se retorció, preguntándose cómo rayos pudo vivir sin esto, o cómo demonios lograría sobrevivir sin todas esas maravillosas cosas que sólo Victor conseguía provocarle. No lo sabía, pero tampoco pretendía averiguarlo de momento. Mientras se movían juntos, Victor pronunció algunas palabras en ruso con ese acento tan provocador y Yuuri, por supuesto, no entendió absolutamente nada pues carecía de comprensión total del lenguaje materno de su entrenador, pero tampoco le prestó mayor importancia pues recién habían iniciado algo parecido a un ritmo esporádico, haciéndole enfocarse sólo en ello.

Igual aunque tuviera los cinco sentidos despejados, su mente sólo registraba el placer y, en mero instinto subió las caderas arremetiendo contra Victor en una estocada febril, quien sólo desplegó una sonrisa hermosa con esos tentadores labios en forma de corazón ya hinchados de tanto besar. Y no le dio tregua, antes bien volvió a besarlo sin preocuparse por ser un poco rudo, aumentando la velocidad, aferrándole tan fuerte que seguro tendría moretones más tarde. Pero por Dios bendito que no le importaba, ninguna otra cosa le interesaba más que Victor, cuya agitada respiración le golpeaba contra el oído al murmurarle cuánto soñó tenerle de aquel modo, completamente a su entera disposición.

Luego Yuuri cerró los ojos pues se hallaba demasiado cerca del orgasmo, cosa que Victor notó al instante porque lo abrazó posesivamente, mordiéndolo donde tenía oportunidad.

Y con un pesado suspiro de placer, los dos terminaron al mismo tiempo convirtiéndoles en un desastre de humedad y semen que no se molestaron en limpiar de inmediato. Yuuri entonces se quedó laxo sobre la cama, totalmente exhausto, sin energías para moverse más allá del perímetro dónde yacía recostado. Estaba sudoroso y eso le provocaría picazón si no hacia algo al respecto, pero ya después lidiaría con ése problema.

Entre su sopor, creyó ver al ruso levantarse algunos minutos haciéndole resentir la perdida, pues se aferró al calor entre las sábanas conforme Victor hacia quién sabía qué cosa. Poco después algo tibio se deslizó por su abdomen, pecho y piernas, hasta que Victor se recostó junto a él, tapándolos a ambos con un suave edredón.

Sin preguntas, pues ya no las necesitaba, Yuuri se acurrucó contra el cuerpo ajeno dejándose llevar por la placidez y cansancio, totalmente feliz. Por desgracia no alcanzó a registrar aquello que Victor le dijo antes de caer dormido sintiéndose a salvo, querido y muy satisfecho.

Y todo a su alrededor se desvaneció en sólo cuestión de minutos.

Cuando el fin de semana pasó sin mayores incidentes, para todos fue totalmente notorio –una vez regresaron– que los dos consiguieron arreglar sus diferencias, pues eran totalmente empalagosos uno cerca del otro si se presentaba oportunidad. Hiroko y Toshiya preguntaron, sin embargo por decisión mutua decidieron guardarse para si mismos su recién conformada relación, porque no les gustaba la idea de ser asediados por todos para recibir respuestas. Al menos no cuando ellos todavía necesitaban trabajar en incontables aspectos buscando así sobrellevar aquello sin volverse locos antes.

Empero, ése tipo de cosas, por desgracia, eran difíciles de ocultar.

Minako y Mari –las más observadoras–, notaron en diversas ocasiones marcas o chupetones cerca del cuello de Yuuri, o bien donde la ropa solía levantarse sin querer durante sus entrenamientos o al hacer ejercicios simples de calentamiento. Se hizo el desentendido, claro, pero igual para todos en Hasetsu resultó ser muy esclarecedor oír las respuestas que Victor daba si le hacían alguna entrevista respecto al patinaje de su aprendiz.

Pero el mayor ejemplo tangible ocurrió cuando llegó el turno de Yuuri para competir en Rusia, pues fue muy evidente que su Eros sufrió una transformación radical, captando las miradas curiosas de los medios. Y si le preguntaban al pentacampeón cuál había sido el detonante para que su peculiar pupilo alcanzara semejante grado de excelencia en tan poco tiempo, Yuuri sólo le veía esbozar una sonrisa ladina, provocándole unas ansias terribles de meterse bajo una roca y ocultarse ahí durante semanas.

Porque si algo tenía bien seguro Yuuri Katsuki, era que al haber aceptado ser novio de aquel extravagante ruso, sólo contribuyó a inflarle todavía más el ego.

Y Victor, a su condenadamente cínica forma, lo sabía.

* * *

Y ahí lo tienen.

Lamento la espera, pero se me complicó mucho la Uni estos días. De nuevo mil gracias por todo su apoyo incondicional y paciencia.

Por otro lado, aún no soy muy buena con los Smut(lemon) así que espero no haberlo arruinado.

Espero sigan pasando un excelente fin de semana. ¡Saludos cordiales


	11. Escena IX

_**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de un fan para fans sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes de Yuri On Ice le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Yo únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

 _[1]_ _She's_ _the_ _One_ _._

* * *

 **¡Fácil como Pirozhki! La gran final de lágrimas.  
Escena XI: de caerse siete veces y levantarse ocho.**

Yuuri contempló la enorme pista de hielo frente a él con expresión soñadora, conforme algunos de sus ex compañeros iban de aquí para allá, practicando piruetas u saltos. Muchos de ellos, según sabía por boca del mismo Celestino u redes sociales, habían clasificado sin problemas las rondas correspondientes y, ahora, necesitaban seguir entrenando duro para el Campeonato Mundial que se aproximaba. Yuuri se alegraba muchísimo por todos ellos, de primera mano sabía cuánto esfuerzo invertían como atletas de alto rendimiento con tal de llegar hasta ésa determinada época del año.

Él, por otro lado, desafortunadamente estaría varado en Detroit por al menos otro mes más.

Luego de su humillante participación en las Nacionales, Yuuri no logró siquiera obtener los puntos necesarios con los cuales abrirse paso al Cuatro Continentes. Y ni hablar tampoco del Mundial, dónde Victor Nikiforov competiría en toda la magnitud de su talento una vez más. Yuuri todavía recordaba nítidamente la única ocasión en la cual pudo verlo patinar en vivo y a todo color, maravillándose ante la grandeza de aquel hombre que guió sus pasos durante más tiempo del que lograba cuantificar.

Cierto fue que ninguno cruzó palabra alguna durante el evento, mas para Yuuri fue como volver realidad el sueño dorado de toda su vida: patinar en el mismo hielo que Victor al menos una vez. Pero tras estrellarse contra la nefasta realidad, se sintió perdido cual barco en alta mar; sacudido por olas furiosas que sólo buscaban hundirlo a cualquier precio.

Porque sí, resultaba obvio decir que Yuuri había finalizado aquella temporada con un muy mal sabor de boca.

Luego de su regreso a Detroit, Phichit le prohibió terminantemente husmear entre publicaciones deportivas online porque sólo reabriría las heridas aun frescas, unas que le estaba costando un mundo cerrar. Mas le resultó imposible no hacerlo, dándose cuenta así que los medios de comunicación hablaron durante días acerca de su pobre desempeño en Japón. Pero no era todo. Ellos, incluso, se tomaron la libertad de lanzar al aire montones de teorías que justificaran tan penosa situación.

Por ejemplo, argumentaban que todavía no lograba reponerse a nivel emocional del fracaso en el Prix. A decir verdad, no era ningún secreto que muchos patinadores necesitaran acudir cada tanto a terapia psicológica debido a los altos niveles de ansiedad y estrés a los cuales eran expuestos año tras año, entonces supusieron que Yuuri mismo debió recurrir a tal opción en algún momento. Mas con tan poco tiempo disponible entre competencias para un tratamiento efectivo, acabó estropeando sus rutinas. Otros, en cambio, especulaban que quizá se lesionó y, gracias a ello, hizo tan mal trabajo.

Tal vez la primera estuvo un poco encaminada a la verdad.

Yuuri había asistido a terapia durante casi dos años completos, algo que lo ayudó a sobrellevar sus constantes ataques de pánico durante situaciones de gran tensión. Pero, lo que sí le tomó desprevenido fue el asunto de la lesión. Por supuesto no se hallaba en la mejor forma física para volver a competir, sin embargo, algunos kilos extra nada tenían que ver con una lesión real propiamente dicha. Y fue duro leer todos esos comentarios, peor aún cuando hablaban sin conocer absolutamente nada respecto al trabajo casi toda su vida entera.

Ellos no tenían siquiera una mínima idea sobre cuánto tiempo, disciplina, esfuerzo, dedicación y constancia se necesitaba para dedicarse cualquier clase de deporte. El público, la gente relacionada y la prensa sólo les veían danzar dentro del hielo enfundados en trajes elegantes u llamativos, al son de la música que era estratégicamente seleccionada y ensayada una, otra y otra vez sin descanso.

Sin embargo, a Yuuri tales comentarios le comenzaron a importar muy poco. Su familia y amigos verdaderos estuvieron ahí en los peores etapas subsecuentes al fracaso, siempre presentes, siempre dispuestos en todo momento a sostenerle cuando creyó que sufriría alguna especie de caída libre directo a las garras de la cruel depresión. Incluso Phichit, pese a encontrarse ocupado casi todo el día en sus propios entrenamientos, de cualquier modo sacaba tiempo para pasarlo juntos. Veían películas en casa, comían fuera o sólo se dedicaban a pasear entre las calles de Detroit charlando de todo y nada al mismo tiempo. En verdad Yuuri agradecía al cielo por tenerlo a su lado en los buenos o malos momentos. Los dos eran incondicionales con el otro, tenían esa clase de amistad que sólo se encuentra una vez en la vida y debía atesorarse.

Le debía tanto.

Ahora en cambio, sin Phichit cerca porque ya se encontraba de camino al Cuatro Continentes que se celebraría en Taiwan, Yuuri descubrió contaba con demasiado tiempo libre y nunca le gustó ser así de inactivo. Entre tanto, como logró acreditar sin problemas sus exámenes especiales, ahora solo le restaba esperar hasta la graduación. Y la falta de actividad física sólo propició a que ganara peso adicional, mas aun con ello todavía se creía capaz de perderse en el hielo de vez en cuando. Si bien el Comité Universitario hizo gran énfasis al hacerle saber tenía terminantemente prohibido participar en el circuito hasta haber obtenido su respectivo título universitario, pues la modalidad de la beca sufrió un cambio radical precisamente para que pudiera quedarse, Yuuri tuvo ganas de desobedecer.

Muchas ganas.

Él trataba de cumplir a rajatabla su parte del trato, aun así eso no le impedía echar de menos la perfecta sensación de deslizarse con libertad por el rink, o añorar lo que este le provocaba. Porque durante aquellos días sin presiones u dilemas, Yuuri les encontró respuesta a ciertas dudas que venían torturándolo sin descanso. Mientras se preparó para rendir los exámenes especiales, de pronto llegó a la total y absoluta conclusión de que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas continuar patinando.

Al menos una última vez. No sabía cómo ni cuándo lo haría, mas el deseo seguía ahí; débil pero latente.

Por supuesto cada proceso conllevaba cierto grado de entendimiento, y Yuuri necesitaba tiempo y espacio, factores que le ayudarían a recuperarse a si mismo de los escombros de lo que antes fue, tras la continua serie ininterrumpida de errores cometidos. Y era por mucho la parte más dura. Si acaso pretendía mejorar, superarse o aspirar al menos a encontrarse en el mismo hielo que su idolo como un igual, primero necesitaba aprender a perdonarse. Yuuri se conocía lo suficiente a esas alturas y aún se culpaba por haberles fallado a todos. Ellos no le culpaban, antes al contrario, seguían totalmente incondicionales sin hacer preguntas o juzgar.

Porque eso hace la gente que te quiere: servir de apoyo incondicional pese a las malas rachas.

Sentándose cerca de las gradas para seguir mirando las inmediaciones del recinto, alcanzó a distinguir a los campeones actuales de Danza sobre Hielo[1]. Yuuri los conocía poco, sin embargo interactuó con ellos en algunas ocasiones gracias a Phichit, porque este solía ser muchísimo más sociable y lo presentaba con otras personas cada tanto. Ellos le saludaron a distancia, mientras trabajaban en ejercicios básicos de levantamiento. Yuuri les respondió el gesto tras sonreírles con amabilidad, entonces, luego de algunos minutos, ellos decidieron acercarse a charlar un poco.

Entre preguntas y respuestas, Yuuri acabó explicándoles brevemente su situación en la Universidad, además del descanso que planeaba tomarse hasta que tuviera un plan de acción mayor, antes de atreverse a pisar las competencias mundiales otra vez. La joven, cuyo nombre era Sophia, le aseguró que hacer esto no era ningún delito y si le ayudaría a despejarse y obtener mayor inspiración, entonces debía aprovecharlo al máximo. El muchacho, Richard, inclusive lo instó también a patinar un poco. Si no iba a entrenar para competir profesionalmente, entonces no quebrantaría ninguna regla.

En un inicio Yuuri se negó, mas la propuesta le sedujo cual dulce canto de sirena. Igual las instalaciones cerraban al público en general dentro de unas cuantas horas y tendría oportunidad de practicar. Rindiéndose, Yuuri se colocó los patines un tanto inseguro. Durante su período de exámenes acumuló bastante grasa abdominal, pero no lo podía evitar. Tendía a ganar peso fácilmente justo igual que su madre cuando mantenía una vida sedentaria.

Gracias a los cielos eligió ropa cómoda ésa tarde.

Una vez ingresó a la pista, se puso los auriculares dispuesto a elegir algo al azar, y dio algunas vueltas sencillas. Sophia y Richard, a varios metros, seguían concentrados en lo suyo.

Conforme se deslizaba sin rumbo definido, Yuuri reflexionó sobre su futuro. Por supuesto no concebía el hecho de graduarse y luego convertirse en un empleado tras algún escritorio durante ocho horas diarias. Antes bien anhelaba seguir en aquel mundo deportivo, pues había vívido y respirado ése ambiente desde muy temprana edad, motivo por el cual abandonar a semejantes alturas, cuando ni siquiera cumplió sus sueños le resultaba impensable. Por ello buscó motivos para quedarse. Regresó una vez más a la base de todo, al instante mismo en que se aferró a competir profesionalmente sólo por una persona: Victor Nikiforov. Estudió hasta el cansancio la técnica impecable del ruso y esa elegante y sutil manera que tenía de interpretar historias frente a miles de ávidos espectadores.

Porque Yuuri ansiaba lograr eso: sentirse cómodo, ser él mismo dentro y fuera del hielo sin miedos u incertidumbres, orgulloso de su propio trabajo y capacidad. Un ejemplo tangible de ello fue " _Stay_ _Close_ _Me_ " cuya complejidad no lograba reproducir a la perfección. Esta rutina poseía saltos imposibles que Yuuri tendía a fallar en competencia debido a los nervios, y gustaba de intentar duplicarla cuando se encontraba totalmente solo, pues existía en ella algo especial. Sin embargo, dentro del extenso repertorio del campeón ruso, existían otras coreografías impresionantes que igual utilizó.

Y She's the one[2] era una de ellas.

Dada su situación actual, Yuuri se sintió terriblemente atraído ante la idea y no dudó en desarrollarla porque lo hacia rememorar esos días en los cuales entrenaba con Yuuko en el Ice Casle, lo que le parecía ya cien años atrás. Con dicho programa libre Victor ganó su primer Campeonato Europeo, también rompió un record mundial y se abrió camino entre tantos otros patinadores con mayor experiencia u edad. Era simbólico para Yuuri, pues lo instaba a creer podría lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

Considerando que ya había calentado lo suficiente, el chico de gafas seleccionó la pista musical e inmediatamente situó la mano izquierda sobre la derecha en un gesto elegante. De un segundo a otro la canción resonó en sus oídos aislándolo del resto, y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sonido del piano, conforme se imaginaba las gradas repletas de un público ansioso por verlo actuar. Entonces se movió con calma, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo sin la típica presión ligada a hacer las cosas sin fallos, dejándose llevar Al poco rato un violonchelo se unió también al piano, acompañándole de manera natural y sencilla. Esa danza necesitaba ejecutarse con extrema delicadeza, sin saltos significativos pues solía ser tema de dominio común que Victor Nikiforov prefería dejarlos para la primera mitad, pues su resistencia no era muy buena en comparación al monstruosa capacidad técnica del la cual tanto hacia alarde.

Yuuri no poseía ni siquiera la tercera fracción de dicho talento, mas era famoso porque su parte artística siempre tendía a relucir captando la atención por si misma. Y dejó que las notas musicales fluyeran a través de él, guiándolo sin dudas u impedimentos porque ansiaba recuperar lo perdido: las ganas y el amor por seguir compitiendo. Tal vez era muy pronto, tal vez tomaría decisiones equivocadas, quizá el camino hasta la meta se vería interrumpido por baches u obstáculos difíciles de sortear, empero se aferraría a cualquier esperanza por ínfima que pudiera ser.

Preparándose para el primer salto, por primera vez Yuuri no sintió temor ni dudas al llevar su pierna izquierda atrás y plantar la serreta del patín en el hielo, elevándose así en un Lutz. Poco le interesó si por accidente cambió la inclinación tras partir del filo interno, porque simple y sencillamente se estaba divirtiendo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que en serio disfrutó patinar? Quizá antes de mudarse a Detroit, donde sin darse cuenta su día a día se convirtió en una maraña de impotencia mezclado con el terrible pánico al fracaso. Mas ahora Yuuri tendría oportunidad de reinventarse, haciéndolo sentir genial consigo mismo.

De pronto un cambio en el ritmo le indicó debía iniciar la secuencia de pasos, ante lo cual respondió al reto moviéndose con mayor energía, fuerza y determinación. Seguro le dolerían horrores las rodillas esa noche, mas ejecutó a cabalidad cada pirueta de nivel cuatro según así lo demandaba el programa original. Requería ciertas características físicas y mentales, sin embargo Yuuri le impregnó su propio estilo personal tras imaginar a Victor hacer lo mismo por ése entonces.

Desde siempre Victor fue un genio que jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo, a ojos de Yuuri bien podría compararse con el mismo sol, pues irradiaba energía y grandeza donde quiera que iba. Su manera de patinar encerraba un significado u mensaje claro para todos aquellos dispuestos a prestar la suficiente atención. ¿Cómo obtendría él entonces tal capacidad?

Ahí radicaba el reto: en encontrar la respuesta correcta.

Yuuri se hallaba tan ensimismado en su propio dilema existencial, que ni siquiera notó como Richard y Sophia detuvieron toda actividad posible sólo con tal de verlo patinar. Porque en a percepción de ellos, Yuuri Katsuki no era un fracasado ni tampoco alguien débil, antes bien se trataba de un joven con el valor suficiente para luchar contra viento y marea de ser preciso con tal de seguir adelante. Porque si otros encontraban cómodo y sencillo rendirse, Yuuri era de los que prefería volver a intentar a no hacerlo.

Pues si siete veces se caía, ocho se levantaba[3]. Además, tarde o temprano, dicha tenacidad traía consigo grandes recompensas.

Una vez la rutina llegó a su fin en un satisfactorio desenlace, Sophia y Richard aplaudieron fascinados para después acercarse hasta Yuuri sin pensárselo dos veces, el cual respiraba con evidente dificultad. ¡Le costaba horrores respirar! Como plan de primera acción una vez pisara suelo japonés, sería imponerse una dieta rigurosa con tal de recuperar su condición física ideal.

—¡Yuuri, eso fue increíble!—dijo la chica entusiasmada—. ¿La rutina es de Nikiforov, cierto? —este asintió—. ¡Lo sabía! Con razón me pareció tan familiar.

—¿Y dices que no sabes si regresarás o no? ¡Piénsalo bien, hombre! Aún tienes muchas oportunidades de sobresalir en el Prix del año entrante! —le animó Richard.

—Gracias —Yuuri les miró con infinita gratitud.

—Cuando quieras, Katsuki —Sophia le guiñó un ojo en toda respuesta.

Pese a que ellos dos hasta hacia poco menos de una hora le eran totalmente ajenos pese a la camaradería usual entre compañeros de pista, el japonés se alegró de saber todavía existían personas fuera de su zona de confort dispuestas a brindarle ánimos y apoyo desinteresadamente. Porque pudiera ser que Yuuri perdió sin remedio el norte gracias a su propia torpe inseguridad, empero, si bien sabía no se trataba de una tarea sencilla, al menos obtenía de a poco la determinación necesaria.

Y aunque no fuera mucho, igual significaba un comienzo; el comienzo de una travesía que lo marcaría de por vida.

* * *

 _[1]_ _Otra_ _división_ _del_ _patinaje_ _Artístico_ _,_ _en_ _esta_ _categoría_ _no_ _realizan_ _saltos_ _propiamente_ _dichos_ _y_ _esta_ _más_ _bien_ _basado_ _en_ _bailes_ _de_ _salón_ _._  
 _[3]_ _Proverbio_ _japonés_ _._

 _La_ _canción_ _utilizada_ _en_ _este_ _cap_ _,_ _la_ _imagine_ _como_ _el_ _programa_ _libre_ _de_ _Víctor_ _cuando_ _ganó_ _,_ _según_ _Chris_ _,_ _su_ _primer_ _Campeonato_ _Europeo_ _._ _Así_ _que_ _sí_ _,_ _es_ _de_ _esa_ _vez_ _que_ _usó_ _ese_ _bonito_  
 _t_ _raje_ _azul_ _con_ _negro_ _y_ _todavía_ _llevaba_ _su_ _cabello_ _largo_ _._

 _Disculpen_ _la_ _demora_ _y_ _gracias_ _por_ _leer_ _y_ _seguir_ _brindando_ _su_ _apoyo_ _a_ _este_ _proyecto_ _._

 _¡Saludos_ _cordiales_ _!_


	12. Escena X

_**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de un fan para fans sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes de Yuri On Ice le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Yo únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 **¡Fácil como Pirozhki! La gran final de lágrimas.  
Escena X: Proposiciones.**

Yuuri tomó asiento en una de las bancas libres que se hallaban frente a la explanada principal del campus, mientras luchaba por evitar que el café en su mano derecha terminara derramándose, pues llevaba ambos brazos a rebozar de libros.

Aquel día fue, gracias a todos los cielos, la última asistencia oficial que debió hacer a Wayne State, todo porque le solicitaron acudir para finiquitar los trámites pertinentes y dar pie al proceso de titulación. Debía graduarse primero, sin embargo siempre era mejor hacer las cosas con antelación si sus planes de volver a Japón se concretaban.

Evidentemente no votaría de regreso a Detroit, sólo por mero papeleo que bien pudo ahorrarse cuando tuvo oportunidad.

Esa mañana, mientras iba rumbo a la biblioteca pues necesitó pedir prestados muchos libros gracias a los exámenes especiales y debía entregarlos cuanto antes, la profesora Cambell lo llamó solicitándole acudir a su oficina con extrema prontitud. Por supuesto, Yuuri debió llevárselos consigo, junto al café ahora ya tibio que poco le apetecía beber. Una vez ahí, fueron casi dos larguísimas horas en las cuales se quedó sentado, conforme la mujer hablaba sobre cuan satisfecha estaba por su rendimiento, y cómo le gustaría que fuese él quien ofreciera un discurso final durante la ceremonia de graduación. Yuuri quiso negarse, mas le resultó imposible porque era tradición que quien obtuvo las mejores calificaciones expresara dicho mensaje.

Al final abandonó el sitio sin saber cómo lograría hacer eso sin morir de vergüenza. No era bueno hablándole a grandes multitudes, pues solía ponerse nervioso. Una cosa significaba patinar frente a los espectadores, mas otra muy distinta hacerles llegar cierta información de relevancia. Bonito enredo en el cuál acabó metiéndose. Sin embargo, pese ello, se sentía muy entusiasmado ante la idea de volver a Japón tras tantos años ausente. Su madre, por supuesto, se alegró muchísimo en cuanto se lo dijo, y preguntó cuándo sería exactamente pues planeaba organizarle una fiesta de bienvenida. Yuuri le dijo no tenía fecha concreta, empero Hiroko insistió en prepararle Katsudon para cuando regresara.

Y Yuuri en verdad se sintió agradecido por ello.

¿Cuánto habría cambiado Hasetsu en esos cinco años de ausencia? ¿Acaso otros niños patinarían en el Ice Castle, tal como Yuuko y él solían hacerlo? Eran demasiadas cosas, se dijo con pesar. En Detroit aprendió a volverse fuerte y conocer otros aspectos de la vida, pero en Hasetsu sin lugar a dudas continuaba encontrándose su corazón. Consideraba su pueblo natal como un lugar seguro al cual retornar si lo necesitaba, y justo ahora sólo podía pensar en ello.

Además, también iba a extrañar muchísimo a Phichit.

Su mejor amigo se había puesto un poco sentimental tras darse cuenta la separación sería inevitable, gracias a ello procuraban pasar más tiempo en casa juntos. Luego de haber ganado su primera medalla de bronce en el Cuatro Continentes, Phichit se negó a asistir al Mundial porque no se sentía lo bastante preparado para hacerles frente a todos los gigantes que ahí participarían. Entre ellos Christophe Giacometti, JJ y el mismo Victor. Celestino respetó la decisión, pero le amenazó con hacerlo sudar sangre la siguiente temporada. Phichit, obviamente, aceptó encantado.

Dios, decirle adiós a quien terminó convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo sería terrible.

Suspirando con evidente cansancio pues todavía le quedaban muchos asuntos por resolver, como empacar las pertenencias que trajo consigo, u bien adquirió durante el transcurso de su estadía en los Estados Unidos. No era una gran cantidad, empero algunas de ellas necesitaban ser propiamente embaladas y etiquetadas para evitarse problemas en el aeropuerto poco después. Así, disponiéndose a continuar su camino hasta la biblioteca, escuchó a alguien llamarlo desde un punto indeterminado a sólo escasos metros de distancia. Curioso, se giró encontrándose con el profesor Travis Patterson, quien se dirigía hasta dónde se encontraba con evidente paso seguro.

Aquello sin duda le tomó desprevenido y no supo bien cómo reaccionar. Phichit le comentó semanas atrás necesitaba ser muy cuidadoso con aquel hombre, pues no le inspiraba ninguna confianza; palabras que Yuuri no desechó pues el tailandés casi siempre solía poseer mayor intuición en tales aspectos. Pero ya le había visto, levantarse y salir corriendo le haría ver como un total maleducado, por tanto, se obligó a quedarse y esperar le diera alcance.

Sería amable dentro de los límites permisibles. Sólo eso.

Claro que, a un en medio de tanta gente, el profesor Patterson continuaba viéndose igual de intimidante. La última vez que cruzaron palabra, este creyó buena idea dejar todo en manos de la profesora Cambell, pues alegó sería lo políticamente correcto porque Yuuri pertenecía al departamento académico que ella tenía bajo su tutela. Desde entonces jamás tuvo la necesidad de mantener contacto directo. En realidad, Yuuri ignoraba cuál motivo le llevó a intentarlo ahora. Prácticamente tenía ya un pie fuera de Wayne State, tampoco quebrantó ninguna regla impuesta por ellos mismos cuando le impidieron patinar profesionalmente. ¿Qué cosa querría entonces?

Asustado, se preguntó si acaso retrasaría su egreso por alguna razón, y con tal duda rondándole la cabeza, decidió quedarse y obtener alguna respuesta lógica.

—Buenos días, Katsuki —saludó Patterson educadamente al tenerlo de frente. Yuuri respondió al cortés saludo tratando de controlar su latente nerviosismo, pues la sola presencia de aquel académico le amedrentaba. En si, Travis no era un hombre feo, aunque bien ya pisaba el umbral de los cuarenta seguía poseyendo cierto atractivo al cual las mujeres respondían favorablemente. Además, siempre iba bien vestido y alineado—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Claro —el joven Katsuki se movió para darle espacio, después se colocó los libros sobre las rodillas a manera de escudo.

—Vengo de hablar con la profesora Cambell; me informó que ha concluido satisfactoriamente todas sus materias pendientes —Yuuri asintió concediéndole razón—. Es un alivio, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, ahora sólo le restan simples detalles y podrá dar el último gran paso. ¿Está nervioso?

—Un poco —acotó sin atreverse a encararlo—. Es extraño terminar la escuela tras cuatro años recorriendo sus pasillos todos los días —sonrió tras rememorar sus meses iniciales en Detroit.

—Aunque no lo crea, conozco el sentimiento —Patterson también esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica—. Cuando yo era estudiante las cosas solían manejarse distinto, aún así alcanzar este punto en particular causa cierto grado de temor, porque conduce a otra etapa definitiva en nuestras vidas —Yuuri, lleno de curiosidad, le miró apenas—. Ya sabe, salir al campo laboral, enfrentarse al mundo y aplicar los conocimientos aprendidos durante nuestra formación profesional.

—¿Fue fácil para usted? —Patterson se recargó contra la banca, lucía relajado, menos atemorizante.

—Bueno, a nadie jamás le resulta sencillo —admitió—. Verá, cuando se es joven, tenemos la tonta idea de que somos capaces de conquistar al mundo entero sin problemas, pero a veces la realidad suele ser tres veces más cruel. No tener experiencia, ser inmaduro para ocupar puestos u cargos en las compañías dónde aspiramos obtener un puesto —negó—. Todo tiene pros y contras, ¿entiende? —Patterson colocó un brazo en el respaldo del asiento y Yuuri, tratando de ser lo menos brusco posible, se alejó incómodo.

—¿Siempre quiso ser profesor? —a Yuuri le interesó saber.

—¡Por Dios, no! —comenzó a reír divertido—. Me hubiese gustado dedicarme a la investigación, mas la enseñanza se volvió una opción plausible conforme continuaba mi carrera. Aunque creo y lo ha valido porque en Wayne State hay una gran cantidad de mentes brillantes; la suya por ejemplo.

El oven de gafas creyó enrojecía hasta la raiz del cabello—. Eso no es verdad.

—Vamos Katsuki, cuando discutimos respecto a su permanencia con nosotros, creo haberle dicho que suelo reconocer a un buen estudiante sólo con verlo —Patterson se giró lo suficiente para tener una mejor perspectiva del muchacho—. Pocas veces cometo errores al respecto —el aludido murmuró un gracias amortiguado, deseando que la conversación terminara cuanto antes—. ¿Qué hará después de la graduación? —Travis lo vio de pronto con súbito interés.

Yuuri, en cambio, se removió inquieto pues poco le gustó la manera en que aquel hombre lo miraba.

—Tengo pensado volver a casa —dijo con menos convicción de la que realmente pretendía.

—¿Japón, verdad? —Yuuri volvió a asentir—. ¿Planea encontrar un empleo allá? ¿O, por el contrario, volverá al Patinaje Artístico?

—Todavía no he tomado una decisión concreta al respecto —respondió sin muchos ánimos.

—Si opta por continuar en el patinaje, sin dudas vamos a ser muchos los que disfrutaremos sus actuaciones a futuro dentro del hielo —tal comentario sacó a Yuuri de balance. ¿Patterson acaso era fanático del deporte? ¿Desde cuándo?—. No obstante, si acaso prefiere seguir otro camino tendrá mayores oportunidades aquí que en cualquier otro sitio. ¿Lo ha considerado algún a vez?

—Usted mismo lo comentó hace un momentos; los recién egresados jamás tienen fácil las cosas—la expresión del hombre mayor cambió por completo, parecía haber estado esperando esto.

—¿Por qué no se queda y trabaja para mi? —ofreció. Ahora si Yuuri se le quedó viendo sin podérselo creer.

—¿Perdón?

—Necesito a alguien competente dentro de mi equipo, Katsuki. Usted sin duda cumple con todos los requisitos —añadió sin molestarse en ser sutil—. El Consejo Técnico es una rama administrativa de Wayne State, la paga sería buena y si después le interesa cursar alguna especialidad u Maestría, los horarios le facilitarían el proceso. ¿Qué opina?

Caray, era una oferta demasiado tentadora. Dejando muy aparte sus calificaciones, muchas empresas preferían candidatos con experiencia suficiente para sacar el trabajo adelante, a un novato que poco o nada sabía fuera del marco teórico. Empero, Yuuri entendía que Patterson en algún momento –al ser jefe directo– podría solicitarle retribución de algún modo u otro, y le aterraba siquiera imaginar la posible petición. Yuuri no hacia distinción entre sexos, pero tampoco era tan estúpido.

—Yo...le agradezco sus buenas intenciones, pero dudo que sea prudente de mi parte aceptar —dijo apelando a ser sensato.

Patterson ensanchó la mueca de sus labios, dándole a Yuuri la sensación de que lo estaba lisonjeando.

—Ni siquiera se tomó un minuto para meditarlo —le hizo ver. Aun así, antes de que Yuuri pudiera comentar otra cosa, el hombre sacó una pequeña tarjeta y se la entregó—. Hagamos algo: ese de ahí es mi número personal, puede llamarme cuando tenga claras sus opciones. ¿Le parece mejor idea? —el joven de gafas la tomó cual autómata—. Luego, si desea darme una respuesta, lo invito a beber un café.

—Humm, ¿gracias? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió articular.

—Por nada —Patterson se puso en pie—. Nos veremos pronto —sin agregar algo más, se marchó casi tan rápido como llegó.

Al quedarse solo, Yuuri contempló el pequeño trozo de papel rectangular y lo metió dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Él no tenía absolutamente nada qué pensar. Regresaría a Japón pues era algo decidido desde meses atrás y bajo ninguna circunstancia se retractaría.

El profesor Patterson podía quedarse con su oferta de empleo porque Yuuri, le pesara a quien le pesara, comenzaría de nuevo en Hasetsu.

Y bajo ninguna circunstancia lo harían cambiar de opinión.


	13. Escena XI

_**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de un fan para fans sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes de Yuri On Ice le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Yo únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 **¡Fácil como Pirozhki! La gran final de lágrimas.  
Escena XI: Concomitancia. **

Ajustándose la chaqueta, Victor bajó del Uber que tuvo el buen tino de solicitar en el aeropuerto para regresar a su departamento aquella noche. Tras tantas horas de vuelo, sin lugar a dudas estaba exhausto y, como fue tema de dominio público que regresaría ese día, muchos fans acudieron al aeropuerto tratando de obtener un autógrafo. Victor fue amable con ellos y concedió algunas firmas, empero se marchó lo más rápido posible.

Si bien se hospedó en un hotel bastante bueno durante los días en que participó y ganó sin problemas el Campeonato Europeo, extrañaba dormir en su propia cama con Makkachin haciéndole compañía. Y mientras estuvo allá, fue muy divertido convivir una vez más con Chris, quien a través de los años supo convertirse en un querido amigo y confidente. En compañía del suizo, Victor no necesitaba fingir absolutamente nada; era una de las pocas personas con las cuales se sentía a gusto y podía ser él mismo. Le era innecesario fingir pues ambos aprendieron a descifrar la personalidad tan peculiar del otro gracias a la convivencia mutua entre temporadas, competencias y comunicación a distancia.

Por supuesto que su amigo, luego de no verlo por algunos meses, trató de forma muy sutil sonsacarle información referente a Yuuri Katsuki en cuanto lo llevó a un bar e intentó embriagarlo para aflojarle mejor la lengua. Ellos dos habían compartido borracheras épicas, mas en aquella ocasión Victor prefirió abstenerse y mantener en total secreto cualquier detalle referente al japonés. Chis no se creyó que estuviera así de tranquilo tras presenciar desde primera fila cómo el encantador muchachito le embelesó por completo durante la gala del año pasado. Y aún cuando Victor, tentado hasta rayar en lo inverosímil, tuvo unos deseos descomunales por contarle sus planes, al final se arrepintió porque sabía que le daría un sermón kilométrico alegándole cuán idiota e irresponsable sería si ponía en práctica semejante decisión. Y pudiera ser que tuviera razón en incontables sentidos, no obstante Victor necesitaba tomarse un año sabático con gran urgencia.

Cierto que una vez el mundo supiera acerca de sus verdaderas intenciones iba a armarse un escándalo de proporciones monstruosas. Primero, la Federación le exigiría respuestas, luego Yakov se pondría furioso y sus patrocinadores buscarían alguna explicación coherente del por qué su chico dorado querría cometer semejante locura, pero le importaba muy poco. ¿Qué podrían saber ellos, de todos modos? Victor siempre buscaba reinventarse, mostrar lo mejor de si mismo e intentar mantener los títulos que había ganado a través de tantos años frente a los férreos adversarios que aparecían año tras año, cuyos deseos por arrebatárselos eran demasiado grandes. En realidad, ya comenzaba a cansarse de hacer lo mismo. Y sus programas comenzaban a decaer en interpretación artística también, pues sin emoción u inspiración a la cual recurrir mientras patinaba, no serviría de nada continuar en el circuito.

Necesitaba encontrar pronto esos dos elementos primordiales en algo distinto; algo que no fuera su propia soledad y constante autocrítica. Y la simple idea de tener un pupilo le causaba gran ilusión. Alguien con quien convivir todos los días, alguien al cual podría guiar según sus propios criterios, moldearle, trabajar juntos codo a codo en la difícil carrera hasta el podio en cualquier competencia venidera. Sería maravilloso dejar huella en otra persona de semejante manera.

Conforme caminaba al interior del enorme edificio departamental, se recordó a si mismo que sólo faltaban escasos meses para ser libre. Una vez eso sucediera, le importaría un bledo lo demás y reservaría el primer vuelo con destino a Detroit con la firme intención de buscar a Yuuri quien, según sabía, entrenaba bajo la tutela de Celestino Cialdini. Ahora que tenía su certificación avalada por la Federación, como entrenador pudo acceder a bases de datos referentes a otros patinadores y, según lo que pudo encontrar, aparte de los Estados Unidos, Yuuri también podría volver a su ciudad natal. Una ciudad costera llamada Hasetsu.

Si por algún motivo él decidía retornar ahí, entonces Victor ya sabía dónde encontrarlo. Yuuri Katsuki sería su objetivo y, aunque se negara –algo improbable–, encontraría la manera de hacerle recapacitar. No en vano aprendió a ser tan persuasivo para lograr salirse con la suya conforme iba creciendo. Y como era un terco insufrible, al final igual acabaría ganando. Cualquiera en su sano juicio aceptaría sin pensarlo dos veces ser entrenado por la proclamada leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico. A Victor no le gustaba ser arrogante ni pretencioso, o al menos no demasiado frente a otras personas porque le desagradaba que lo catalogaran como si fuera una "diva" insufrible, pero ganarse tamaña reputación a través de los años requirió montañas de esfuerzo y preparación, y no existía ninguna otra carta de recomendación mejor que esa. Yuuri desaprovecharía la oportunidad de toda su vida si acaso rechazaba semejante propuesta.

Y le quedaba poco tiempo libre a disposición con el cual solucionar sus asuntos personales pendientes en Rusia. Primero necesitaba determinar qué haría con su departamento. Quizá arrendarlo mientras se encontraba fuera del país sería lo más sensato, pues igual podría utilizar esos ingresos extra después. No es como si el dinero representara un gran problema, tenía suficiente para sobrevivir dignamente sin contratiempos, aún pese a perder patrocinadores cuando supieran que se tomaría un descanso sin posibilidades de volver. Si era honesto, poco le preocupaba en realidad. Igual tendría distintas opciones a elegir más adelante; era coreógrafo, su posible carrera como entrenador se dispararía si Yuuri y él hacían un buen trabajo y, además, también contaba con una licenciatura en idiomas cuya cédula profesional le otorgaba permiso para dedicarse a la docencia.

Con todo esto en mente, subió al ascensor tras saludar amigablemente al portero que hacia guardia en la entrada del complejo, sin embargo, no presionó el botón correspondiente a su piso, antes bien eligió otro dos niveles más arriba. Era tarde, pero pasaría por Makkachin para irse a descansar tranquilo. Al llegar, recorrió camino conocido hasta la puerta con el número "ochenta" adosado en un costado y, tras usar los nudillos, tocó esperando respuesta. Pocos minutos después logró escuchar movimiento sumado a dos ladridos impacientes, y una chica preciosa de largo cabello oscuro abrió un tanto sorprendida por tenerlo ahí esas horas.

—Debiste verificar primero de quién se trataba, Katya —le aconsejó de buena gana, y ella sólo puso los ojos en blanco ante tal comentario.

—Sólo dos personas vienen a verme en tiempo inapropiado: mi editor y tú —le recordó al hacerse a un lado, permitiéndole ingresar al cálido interior del departamento—. Grigori sólo lo hace cuando cree que estoy muerta porque no respondo sus llamadas, o por haberme escapado del país para no cumplir mis fechas de entrega —Victor escuchaba todo al atender a una sobre exaltado Makkachin. La puddle se le había ido encima nada más verlo—. En lo que a ti respecta...bueno, no hace falta explicar eso, ¿verdad?

—Pues no —le concedió razón—. ¿Makka se portó bien?

—A diferencia tuya, jamás me da problemas —bromeó Katya internándose en la vivienda—. ¿Qué tal el vuelo? Luces terrible, si me permites opinar.

—Gracias por el cumplido —Victor hizo un puchero infantil. Los dos se encontraban en la estancia ahora, y el patinador vió una computadora portátil encendida, junto a varios manuscritos desordenados—. ¿Te inoportuno?

—En absoluto, sólo intentaba poner en orden los capítulos de mi siguiente libro —Katya se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, captando por completo la atención de Victor—. ¿Quieres café? —al recibir respuesta afirmativa, se encaminó hasta el pequeño comedor tan parecido en diseño al del hogar de Victor, pero totalmente diferente tratándose de estilo.

Siempre le gustó el departamento de Katya. Como autora publicada y reconocida en Rusia, ella se dedicaba a escribir en casa y rara vez salía a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Además, prefería no sobresaturar su ambiente de trabajo pues distraerse cada cinco minutos gracias a agentes externos comprometería sus fechas de entrega, causándole graves problemas con la casa editorial que le avalaba. Katya era una chica sencilla, sin gustos extravagantes y los dos se llevaban bien porque sabían diferenciar perfectamente bien ciertos puntos que para otros podrían considerarse una gran fuente de problemas generalizados. Porque sí, los dos compartían cama de vez en cuando sin perder la camaradería, ni sobrepasar límites infranqueables.

Ambos se habían conocido un año atrás, pues Katya solicitó mantener una charla con él debido a que necesitaba fuentes acerca de cómo solía vivir un atleta real, tomándolo así de referencia para su obra literaria en aquel entonces. Ser vecinos fue un extra. Así, poco a poco se hicieron amigos, Makkachin la toleraba bien y lo demás llegó por simple naturalidad. Victor era atractivo y las mujeres respondían bien a tal detalle, que terminaran acostándose no fue algo difícil de prever. ¿Lo mejor? cada uno sabía respetar la independencia, privacidad y autonomía el otro.

Era poco convencional, sin duda, pero les funcionaba bien.

—Vi tus rutinas por televisión —agregó entregándole una taza humeante, y luego se sentó sobre un sofá pequeño—. Te luciste; demasiado diría yo.

—Sabes que adoro atraer las miradas del público —Katya murmuró un "presumido" sin importarle ser escuchada.

—Ahora sólo te queda una competencia, ¿cierto? —él asintió sin mostrar mucha emoción. Ella, notándolo al instante, suspiró—. No pareces muy feliz al respecto. ¿A qué se debe? Has tenido una temporada fenomenal según comentan en todos lados, deberías enorgullecerte.

—Tal vez sólo necesito vacaciones —dijo al beber un sorbo del amargo líquido. Por supuesto, Katya no se creyó ni una sola palabra y arqueó su poblada ceja derecha, instándolo a contarle lo que realmente parecía preocuparle.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó con cierta gracia. En serio adoraba molestarlo tratándose de temas así. Victor era un bobo insufrible, rara vez solía ser elocuente cuando se trataba de asuntos relacionados con el corazón, gracias a lo cual procuraba evitar a toda costa que alguien se metiera de lleno en su vida por un largo período de tiempo. Comprensible si tomaban en consideración que su carrera tan demandante volvería loco a cualquiera sin demasiado esfuerzo—. Vamos Nikiforov, no intentes negarlo; puedo verlo a leguas. Si esa personita consiguió afectar tus decisiones a tal grado, eso quiere decir que te interesa en verdad. Y es una proeza loable tratándose de ti. ¿Dónde está? Quizá pueda enviarle flores o algo —se burló.

Victor se removió incómodo porque jamás esperó semejante respuesta tan directa. Empero, quizá charlar del tema le ayudaría bastante, concluyó relajándose sobre su asiento. Katya sería imparcial emitiendo juicios, ella no pertenecía al ambiente deportivo del patinaje y las opiniones que podía brindarle al respecto no se verían transgiversadas en absoluto. No pudo hablar con Chris, Yakov se hallaba descartado y tampoco tenía más amigos confiables.

Podría intentarlo.

—Su nombre es Yuuri —se rindió al fin—, y vive en Detroit —Makkachin se recostó a su lado, brindándole mayor confianza para expresarse—. Quiero tomarle bajo mi tutela durante la siguiente competencia del Prix.

—Oh —ella pareció sorprendida—. ¿Eso no te causará problemas? Digo, mudarte a otro país implica cierto grado de cambios drásticos.

—Algunos, sin embargo es algo que necesito hacer cuanto antes —enfatizó—. Sólo tú tienes conocimiento al respecto, ni mi entrenador o patrocinadores tienen idea y puede incluso que la Federación me imponga alguna clase de sanción pues prácticamente voy a trabajar con el "enemigo", pero me importa poco. Es mi vida la que busco poner orden, asentar mis ideas e intentar recuperar el amor hacia algo que llevo haciendo desde siempre. ¿Suena ridículo?

—No —Katya entendía el sentimiento bastante bien—. Tienes un bloqueo, como artista es natural que trates de buscar algo distinto a lo usual tras tantos años dedicándote a ganar —Victor la muró esperanzado—. Aunque tengo curiosidad: ¿Qué te motivo a direccionar tus energías hacía otra persona? Generalmente, cuando tratamos de encontrarnos a nosotros mismos, lo normal consiste en trabajar sobre aquello que creemos estar haciendo mal intentando así remediarlo. ¿Qué puedes aportarle a otro competidor si eres un desastre? ¿No afectará eso el desempeño de ambos a la larga?

—En realidad me siento bien —refutó—. Adoro patinar, pero ya resulta muy distinto...casi ajeno. Me encantaría buscar nuevos retos, saber que hay algo más fuera de Rusia capaz de presionarme con tal de superar la complejidad del reto a batir —entonces agregó—, demostrarles a todos que puedo ser alguien distinto fuera de la pista.

—Ese es tu lado narcisista el que habla —la chica puntualizó—. Vamos a ser sinceros, ¿haces esto por ti, o porque realmente quieres ayudar a Yuuri a sobresalir? Desconozco las reglas del patinaje, o cómo suelen moverse las cosas dentro del medio, no obstante, si te pones a pensarlo quien recibirá toda la atención, sea positiva o negativa, no serás precisamente tú llegados a ése punto —Victor frunció el ceño—. ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿En verdad te sientes lo bastante cualificado para brindarle apoyo emocional y psicológico a alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces bien todavía? Victor, el noventa por ciento del tiempo eres un idiota, ¿de qué forma planeas resolver los posibles problemas cuando no cuentas con la experiencia suficiente?

—Bueno, no lo había considerado...—dijo sin ocultar su decepción.

—¿Lo ves? —se río—. Mira, te conozco y bajo ninguna circunstancia podré hacerte desistir de cometer suicidio laboral si tanto te hace feliz, pero deberás pensar bien cuál estrategia vas a utilizar o acabarás mandándolo todo por la borda —le recomendó de buena fe—. Nuestras acciones traen consigo ciertas consecuencias, si tanto deseas arriesgarte, sólo recuerda que podrías llevarte a muchas personas contigo si tomas el camino equivocado. ¿Entiendes?

—Supongo —reconoció.

—¿Qué opina Yuuri al respecto? —se interesó por saber.

—Todavía no le digo nada —Katya casi se atragantó con su bebida.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Tu estrategia se reduce a eso? —dijo incrédula—. ¿Y vas a caerle de sorpresa, acaso? ¡Se va a morir del susto! —dejó escapar una carcajada—. Por todos los cielos, a ti si que te pegó duro.

—¡Pues yo no le veo la gracia! —Victor se quejó con un puchero infantil.

—Bien, bien...lo lamento.

Un agradable minuto de silencio recayó entre los dos, el cual aligeró la atmósfera considerablemente.

—¿Entonces, después del mundial dejarás Rusia? —quiso saber la joven, dándole la fuerte impresión de que parecía estudiar sus posibilidades al respecto.

Victor agitó su cabeza en aceptación, luego de entender a cuál punto Katya planeaba llegar. Había pasado bastante desde la última vez que estuvo con una mujer sexualmente hablando y, semejante idea no le desagradaba en absoluto.

—No vine aquí sólo por Makkachin —aclaró él de pronto, dejando en paz la taza sobre una mesita cercana.

—Lo supuse, sí —dijo poniéndose en pie. Y fue ahí que Victor miró sin pizca de resistencia los pechos de la chica, cuya ropa los acentuaba demasiado bien; tanto que sintió grandes ansias por ponerles las manos encima—. Ve a la ducha primero y después te daré un masaje. Tantas horas en un avión seguro terminaron dejándote hecho trizas —concluyó.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de expectación.

—Eso me encantaría.

Después de hacer lo encomendado, Victor salió del baño con una simple toalla rodeándole las caderas, mientras Katya tenía ya a disposición lo necesario para llevar a cabo el masaje prometido en la comodidad del dormitorio. A diferencia suya, ella todavía llevaba puesta ropa interior, la cual consistía en un bonito conjunto blanco que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Katya no poseía un cuerpo excesivamente esbelto, aunque tampoco estaba pasada de peso convirtiéndola en alguien muy atractiva y sensual ante sus ojos. Se trataba de una mujer real, no ese desgastado estereotipo que las revistas buscaban venderles. Y ahí radicaba su principal fuente de belleza.

—Ven aquí —le pidió suavemente. Acortando distancias, Victor impuso su altura pero le permitió hacer todo cuanto quisiera y, sin mostrarse dudosa, ella retiró la toalla dejándolo desnudo, instándole luego a recostarse sobre la cama—. Sólo relájate.

Montándose a horcajadas sobre Victor, Katya procedió a frotarse las manos con abundante aceite cuyo agradable olor a jazmín no se tornaría empalagoso u molesto conforme trabajaba en él. Una vez creyó tenerlo a temperatura adecuada, comenzó a untarlo sobre los firmes hombros, homoplatos y espalda baja de Victor, centrándose en cada músculo donde notaba tensión acumulada. Se sentía fenomenal, por supuesto. Más todavía porque ella pasó a acariciarle los muslos y glúteos, provocándole a propósito.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto? —le preguntó Victor por mera curiosidad, conforme ella se movía de un modo muy sugerente.

—Ser escritor a veces tiene sus ventajas —bromeó—. Mi última novela romántica me obligó a tomar un cursillo de estos con tal de brindarle mayor credibilidad al relato. Supuse que te ayudaría un poco.

—Pues tuviste razón —indicándole iba a girar, Victor le demostró que dichas atenciones tuvieron resultados favorecedores, pues ahora debían lidiar con su notable erección.

Katya le regaló una sonrisa coqueta y, sin oponer resistencia, con cuidado desabrochó los ganchos frontales del sujetador, lanzándolo al piso sin importarle en cuál sitio pudiera caer, mostrándose al de ojos azules sin pena ni recato.

Excitado, Victor procedió a sujetarla de las caderas rompiendo cualquier distancia entre ambos, acomodándola sobre su regazo sin mayor dificultad. Y mientras se besaban permitiéndole al instinto hacerse cargo, se dijo a si mismo que el motivo real del por qué experimentó el doble de atracción sexual por ella nada tenía que ver con su cabello negro y ojos color chocolate.

No era así, en absoluto.

Y bueno, la negación a veces podía ser de mucha ayuda de vez en cuando. ¿Cierto?

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo!_

 _Primero que nada una gran disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar. Créanme cuando les digo que no lo hago a propósito, esta historia es uno de los proyectos más difíciles que tengo activos hasta la fecha, y necesito pensar muy bien qué seguirá a continuación. Quizá muchas de ustedes odiaron este capítulo porque Victor se lo pasó bien con una chica, pero en este punto de la historia, tal como mencioné en Facebook, Yuuri y Victor todavía no sienten amor el uno por el otro. Eso vendrá después con tiempo, paciencia y dedicación._

 _Sin más, el siguiente será de Yuuri y Phichit, junto a los deseos reprimidos del primero. ¡Estamos a sólo dos capítulos de abarcar el regreso a Hasetsu! Mil gracias por leer y seguir apoyando este proyecto._

 _¡Saludos cordiales!_


	14. Escena XII

_**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de un fan para fans sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes de Yuri On Ice le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Yo únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 **¡Fácil como Pirozhki! La gran final de lágrimas.  
Escena XII: Sweet Dreams. **

_-_ Ahí viene el flip cuádruple -Phichit señaló la pantalla y Yuuri, acomodándose mejor junto a su mejor amigo, no perdió detalle alguno.

Tal como el tailandés pronosticara, en el vídeo que estaban viendo juntos en la habitación de Yuuri, Victor giró sobre si mismo repetidas veces antes de adoptar la posición adecuada para ejecutar tan complejo salto, cuyo valor técnico le brindaría mayor puntuación. Ambos patinadores, emocionados, discutieron acerca de la buena colocación que este tenía al momento de tomar altura en el aire, o al aterrizar sin mayor problema enloqueciendo a las tribunas sin mayor esfuerzo, quienes gritaron y aplaudieron al unísono alabando al príncipe del hielo que, tal como siempre, hacia un excelente trabajo.

En esa ocasión, pese a las constantes quejas de Celestino respecto a que Phichit necesitaba seguir entrenando aunque se encontraran fuera de temporada pues no podían confiarse, los dos decidieron tomar aquel día totalmente libre de cualquier posible responsabilidad, porque con la graduación de Yuuri acercándose a gran velocidad, les quedaba poco tiempo para compartir juntos y querían aprovecharlo al máximo. Debido a ello, Phichit creyó buena idea atrincherarse en casa; por tanto, pidió comida a domicilio y buscó en YouTube todas las presentaciones del "emperador" por orden cronológico. De ese modo Yuuri sería capaz de seguir casi toda la trayectoria del ruso, y relacionar momentos específicos en su propia carrera profesional dentro del circuito.

A Yuuri, en realidad, le traían muchísimos recuerdos ver eso una vez más. Lo hizo evocar todas esas ocasiones en que solía estar al pendiente junto a Yuuko, acerca de cualquier nueva hazaña por parte de Nikiforov. Los dos por esos entonces eran muy jóvenes, con demasiados sueños para el futuro y ella fue responsable en gran medida de que terminara convirtiéndose en fan del proclamado "héroe de Rusia". Empero, no todo se reducía a tal detalle, ni tampoco al hecho que Victor fuese una influencia de peso que le animara a intentar ir más allá, si no porque hubo demasiadas cosas que logró y perdió, tanto que pudo aprender y experimentar en aquella difícil de aventura lejos de la tierra que lo había visto nacer; de sus padres, Mari, Minako, Vicchan, sus amigos.

Ahora que aquella etapa en su vida estaba próxima a concluir, ese futuro con el cual soñaba desde pequeño se desvanecía en el aire poco a poco y ya comenzaba a sentir el peso de sus propias decisiones. Cinco años bien podrían decirse fácil, pero fueron largos y llenos de incontables sacrificios, buenos momentos y enseñanzas. Ahora volvería a casa tal vez no con la cara en alto, pero si dispuesto a descubrir y recuperar su amor por el patinaje costara lo que costara.

¿Cuánto le tomaría? ¿Sería posible que lograra hacerlo a corto o largo plazo? De ninguna manera podría tener alguna seguridad al respecto.  
Aún así Yuuri necesitaba un refugio, alguna especie de zona segura y Hasetsu podría llegar a serlo tal como le sucedió en tantas otras ocasiones en el pasado. Además echaba de menos a sus padres y el ambiente familiar tan ameno que siempre reinaba en Yutopia. También añoraba las larguísimas charlas con Mari sobre todo o nada, los platillos típicos elaborados por su madre, o las anécdotas ya conocidas que su padre solía contar cuanto existía oportunidad. La playa; caminar entre la arena blanca con las olas lamiéndole los pies, el Ice Castle o esas prácticas espartanas en el estudio de ballet de Minako.

La vida útil de un atleta en aquel deporte resultaba ser terriblemente efímera, demasiado fugaz. Y Yuuri quería competir en esa última ocasión no porque tuviera que darles en el gusto a los miembros de la Federación, si no porque realmente quisiera hacerlo y su pasión por ello fuese genuina. Con el tiempo Yuuri había descubierto que el patinaje artístico reflejaba mucho de lo que ellos mismos eran como personas en gran medida, y cierto era que cualquiera se sentiría frenético por ostentar un puesto del podio, pero también debía aceptar que su patinaje distaba mucho del nivel requerido para competir. Igualmente su preparación psicológica, física y mental dejaba demasiado que desear.

En su actual posición, por desgracia no le quedaba otro remedio que darle tiempo al tiempo e intentar hacerlo bien en esa ocasión.

-Siempre me ha gustado mucho la manera en que integra las emociones al ejercicio -Phichit asintió concediéndole razón.

-Mejor dicho, creo que admiras a Victor Nikiforov más allá de lo decentemente permisible -le molestó de buena gana, mientras movía sus pobladas cejas en un gesto muy gracioso. Yuuri, contagiado del ánimo tan jovial de su mejor amigo, revoleó los ojos-. Pero si, y si a esto agregamos que ha sabido llevar su vida privada con la personal perfectamente bien, merece todo nuestro respeto.

-Algo sumamente difícil cuando se es tan famoso -el de tez morena examinó al joven de gafas, e hizo un gesto pícaro sin poderlo evitar.

-¿Crees que sea bueno en la cama? -Phichit soltó de pronto con tono sugerente, mientras el vídeo del programa corto que Victor presentó ese año seguía reproduciéndose.

Sweet dreams sonaba al fondo, conforme el ruso se desplazaba de forma muy sensual sobre toda la extensión del rink, arrancándoles gritos eufóricos al pabellón entero.

Y Yuuri en verdad pensó que terminaría ahogándose con su propia saliva pues, aunque no lo aceptará en voz alta, varias ocasiones se preguntó exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? -se quejo, sin embargo terminó delatándose a si mismo porque los colores se le subieron al rostro-. Jamás pude cruzar más de dos palabras con él cuando competimos en Sochi.

-Bueno, es que es muy atractivo y cada traje que se pone le queda como guante -agregó. En esa ocasión Victor iba vestido con un conjunto azul, cuyos adornos en bisutería dejaban atrás dos pequeñas hileras de piedras pequeñas que brillaban bajo la luz del estadio-. Seguro debe tener varias amantes. ¿O crees que sean chicos? Las revistas no hablan demasiado acerca de ello.

Yuuri se pasó una mano por el cuello. Poco le gustaba hacia dónde iba encaminada la conversación.

-Es su vida personal -Yuuri le hizo ver-. Por supuesto que ventilar intimidades nadie cuerdo lo haría a voluntad.

-Hay sus excepciones -respondió sin dar su brazo a torcer.

-Mejor vamos a cambiar de tema, Phichit-kun-apeló a su total ingenuidad, porque conocía demasiado bien a su amigo y sabía que no soltaría el asunto tan fácil.

Y emitió un suspiro repleto de resignación tras verle abrir la boca dispuesto a lanzarle cual metralla varias preguntas.

-Si recuerdo bien, él te ofreció un autógrafo -dijo emocionado ante tamaña oportunidad-. ¿Por qué no aceptaste?

-No tengo idea -respondió con sinceridad sin despegar un segundo su mirada de la pantalla. Victor, en algún punto logró animar a tal grado las tribunas con la secuencia de pasos, que todos aplaudían y vitoreaban al unísono-. Creo que mi anhelo era mostrarme ante él como un igual -Phichit asintió comprensivo-. Ya sé: suena ridículo.

-Oh, vamos -lo alentó. Yuuri siempre tuvo graves problemas de autoestima y por lo general no se daba cuenta que solía dejar huella entre quienes lo conocían -. ¿En verdad crees que Victor no te vió patinar? Quedaste como uno de los seis mejores del mundo, eso debe contar.

-Mas vale que no -el aludido agitó las manos tratando así de restarle importancia al comentario-. Cometí demasiados errores allá. Me hubiera sentido muy avergonzado -Phichit lamentó en silencio cuan poca estima Yuuri se tenía a si mismo.

Evitando decir alguna otra cosa al respecto, los dos amigos terminaron el vídeo ya sin ganas de seguir haciendo aquello, motivo por el cual Phichit decidió sacar a sus hámsters de sus jaulas permitiéndoles descansar unas horas del encierro. Una vez libres, los adorables animalitos corrieron por la cama hasta literalmente subir a hombros y cabeza del tailandés.

-Los tienes muy consentidos -hizo la observación y una dolorosa punzada de anhelo le aguijoneó el pecho. Acordarse de Vicchan seguía siendo un asunto muy espinoso para Yuuri.

-Sabes que me encantan -comenzó a reír.

-No tienes remedio.

-¿Ya sabes qué harás al llegar a Hasetsu? -lanzó la pregunta al aire sin poder contener más su latente curiosidad.

-Aún no -reconoció con gesto compugnido-. Volver a las raíces, supongo. Eso siempre ayuda.

-Yuuri -le dijo de pronto, una gran sonrisa le adornaba los labios cuando comenzó a hablar-, quisiera patinar al son de "Shall We Skate?" -el aludido le miró bastante interesado ante tal revelación-. Aunque la estrella es tailandesa, nadie de mi país ha hecho un programa con su música -Phichit acarició a uno de sus hámsters mostrándose tan alegre como siempre-. Trataré de usarla en una competencia importante y, cuando eso suceda estarás conmigo, ¿verdad? -trató de constatar ese simple hecho, mas Yuuri asintió sin ápice de duda.

-Por supuesto que sí -pese a ignorar las posibles sorpresas que el destino les tendría preparado, dio aquella respuesta con evidente seguridad pues, aunque terminaran enfrentándose en una final, los lazos de amistad seguirían intactos sin importar la competitividad tan característica que giraba torno al patinaje artístico.

-Ya hasta tengo visualizado el vestuario que usaré -río divertido-. Solo necesito convencer a Ciao Ciao de ello.

-¿Mucha lentejuela y piedreria? -quiso saber a modo de broma.

-¡Todo en dorado u rojo! -los dos comenzaron a reír-. ¡O ambos!

-Cuando ese día llegue, apuesto que vas a hacerlo fenomenal, Phichit-kun -le aseguró sintiéndose orgulloso de la gigantesca determinación que su mejor amigo no dudaba en mostrar-. Posees un talento inigualable, jamás lo dudes.

-Gracias -luego pasó a uno de los hámsters a manos del otro muchacho, quien lo recibió encantado-. ¿Cenamos? Muero de hambre -Yuuri soltó una risita cómplice pues minutos atrás estuvo a punto de proponer exactamente lo mismo.

Una vez en la cocina, Phichit se encargó de preparar los alimentos mientras Yuuri sacaba vasos y platos para colocarlos sobre la mesa. Tan solo veinte minutos después, ambos comían un omelette con especias y verduras. Conversaron los detalles referentes a la graduación, a qué hora deberían llegar al centro de convenciones perteneciente a la universidad, y si acaso se sentía preparado para decir su discurso frente a medio campus. Eso le ayudó poco a tranquilizarle, mas Phichit le aseguró que lograría salir airoso sin mayor dificultad.

Ya preparados para irse a descansar, trabajaron juntos para limpiar y finalmente se despidieron en el pasillo deseándose buenas noches. Pese a que sus actividades diarias habían cedido en gran medida, Yuuri sentía el cuerpo pesado; supuso que se debía a los kilogramos extra que ganó durante ese mes y al cual poco acostumbrado estaba. Suspiró. Quizá su madre le ayudaría a seguir la dieta del "brócoli hervido" cuando arribara a Hasetsu. Asunto obligatorio e inaplazable si tomaba en consideración que Minako se pondría como loca si le veía en semejante condición.

Retuvo un escalofrío. Su antigua maestra de ballet no mostraría perdón ni mucho menos indulgencia ante su falta de cuidado.

Alejando tales pensamientos, tras ponerse la pijama, Yuuri se recostó dispuesto a dormir, acomodándose entre las almohadas y mantas. El departamento donde vivían por desgracia solía presentar ciertos fallos regulares con el sistema de calefacción, motivo por el cual creyeron prudente comprar dos o tres mantas extras para evitar sufrir frío durante las madrugadas. Así, tras quitarse las gafas, le permitió al cansancio invadirle.

Y aquella noche, Yuuri soñó.

Solían decir que los sueños eran un potente deseo reprimido del subconsciente, pero este en particular comenzó como algo sumamente inocente, nada del otro mundo a decir verdad. Yuuri se hallaba en el Ice Castle; su familiar entorno le hizo sentir a salvo, permitiéndole desplazarse por el lustroso hielo con gran facilidad. No había rastro de música, mas eso no le impedía moverse sin temor; antes bien iba de un lado a otro mientras se divertía con otra persona cuyo rostro no lograba discernir ya fuera por la distancia, o los reflejos que los rodeaban.

Se trataba de un hombre, eso seguro pues la privilegiada estatura le delataba, más en su inconsciencia a Yuuri le importó poco tal detalle, antes bien cada uno giraba o iba en línea recta según la posición del otro así lo permitiese. A veces, este hombre misterioso se ocultaba de su vista, o rotaba torno a él como si Yuuri mismo fuese alguna especie de eje gravitacional que no le permitía mantenerse apartado. Y Yuuri, totalmente cautivado ante la arrasadora presencia ajena, reía de vez en cuando ante las locuras del otro o por la manera en que se acercaba cada tanto solo para susurrarle frases cortas al oído que, por desgracia, olvidaba segundos después. Por supuesto intentaba recordar el significado en ellas, pero no conseguía brindarle ningún sentido coherente a las palabras aunque lo intentó mil veces.

Poco después, su compañero rompió distancias tomándolo entre sus brazos con una delicadeza que logró hacerlo estremecer. No obstante, contrario a cualquier reacción típica por un gesto tan repentino, Yuuri no sintió la incomodidad hacer acto de presencia; antes bien la cálida sensación le ayudó a relajarse de forma paulatina mientras los dos se balanceaban suavemente uno contra otro, como si bailaran un íntimo vals creado solo para ellos dos.

Pronto, los dedos del desconocido comenzaron a tomar vida propia al acariciarle con inaudita suavidad la espalda y costados, apretándolo todavía más cerca de ser posible. Y Yuuri de improviso sentía calor en todas partes y, por mero reflejo, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar ante la corriente de nuevos acontecimientos. Que fuera un hombre quien hacia esto lo encontraba irrelevante, la magia que hacía en él era lo deliciosamente abrumador.

Entonces, al saber que no era otra cosa que un simple sueño, Yuuri olvidó durante algunos segundos su tan característica timidez al atreverse a rodear los anchos hombros del otro dispuesto a robarle un beso. Gracias a los cielos fue correspondido al instante, y lanzó un suspiro repleto de pesada anticipación al tiempo que buscaban mayor contacto. Al inicio todo fue gentil, dulce, moviéndolo por terrenos seguros que conocía bien haciéndolo sentir cómodo consigo mismo. Sin embargo conforme seguían transcurriendo los minutos y el ritmo aumentaba, las emociones comenzaron a sobrepasarlo porque sin lugar a dudas ese fue el beso más jodidamente delicioso que experimentó jamás, pues ambos buscaban satisfacer al otro a base de ligeras succiones, mordidas fortuitas y era tanta la pasión entre ellos que Yuuri creyó que caería por un precipicio en cualquier segundo.

Y casi como si leyera su mente, el hombre desconocido avanzó un paso titubeante y juntos resbalaron hacia atrás de forma sorpresiva. Yuuri esperó golpearse la cabeza, o sentir la gélida superficie del hielo contra la espalda, mas ninguna de esas dos cosas ocurrió. En vez de ello, una superficie cálida y mullida le dió la bienvenida, conforme alcanzaba a distinguir un destello plateado condenadamente familiar; y en algún recóndito lugar de su mente pudo constatar que por obvias razones ya no se encontraban en la pista del Ice Castle, si no en su habitación de Yutopia. Sobre una suave y muy confortable cama, cuyo espacio era suficiente para alojarlos sin problemas. ¿Cómo rayos consiguieron llegar ahí? Lo Ignoraba por completo.

Confundido, Yuuri trató de moverse, pero unas pálidas manos le sujetaron con gentileza manteniéndolo quieto, ante lo cual no pudo realizar ninguna acción a voluntad. Asustado, se removió inquieto hasta que unos increíbles ojos azules le miraron con un inigualable sentimiento difícil de interpretar. Y pronto el ambiente cambió por uno más cálido, mas erótico...más sensual.

A Yuuri en consecuencia se le disparó el pulso; todo se tornaba extremadamente real, más aún porque este hombre, al cernirse sobre su cuerpo no hacia ninguna otra cosa que producirle una gigantesca satisfacción, la cual viajaba hasta su bajo vientre en deliciosos espasmos de placer. Y le gustaba, demasiado para su propia desfachatez y vergüenza. Entonces, cuando los labios ajenos se posaron ahora sobre su cuello con el objetivo de depositar suaves besos aleatorios, Yuuri emitió un gemido que dejaba poco a la imaginación, conforme bajaba paulatinamente hasta llegar al pecho. Ahí se detuvo un instante, lamiendo tanta piel como le fue posible hasta brindarles atención a sus pezones. Las esporádicas succiones entre tiempos, sumado a la desesperación hicieron que Yuuri se arqueara pidiendo más. Necesitaba más.

Mejor dicho, lo quería todo.

 _"_ _Yuuri_ _"_ escuchó su propio nombre ser proferido casi como si le resultara ajeno. Esa voz, tan masculina e incitante, poseía un acento demasiado particular. Motivado por una curiosidad insana, solo hasta entonces se atrevió a mirar de nuevo dándose cuenta casi con pánico que aquel hombre misterioso no era ningún otro que Victor Nikiforov quien, arrodillado entre sus piernas, sonreía cual despampanante modelo de revista.

Sorprendido hasta rayar en lo inverosímil, también notó que a diferencia suya, él sí iba totalmente vestido. Y por mera casualidad -u cruel ironía-, llevaba puesto el bonito traje azul del programa perteneciente a "Sweet dreams". Avergonzado en gran medida gracias a su absoluto descaro, Yuuri trató inútilmente de escapar del máximo ídolo que tuvo jamás. ¿Tan urgido estaba? ¿Qué rayos ocurría con él? No obstante, su atrofiado subconsciente logró imponer control porque "Victor" había procedido a envolverle el miembro con una seguridad arrasadora, ejerciendo la presión exacta que logró dejarle sin aliento.

Dios bendito, debía ser una maldita broma.

Fuera de si, Yuuri luchó encarecidamente contra ello, más aún porque Victor creyó prudente bombear de arriba a bajo en un ritmo cadencioso valiéndose del pre-semen que ya mojaba la punta del glande, arrastrándolo hasta un punto en el cual sólo deseaba abrir las piernas desesperado por obtener mayor fricción. ¡No podía ser posible! A esas alturas actuaba bajo total influencia del instinto, no lograría controlarse aunque así lo deseara. Porque esto le arrebataba las fuerzas, se trataba de algo superior a él, algo en cierta medida desconocido y lo tentaba de pies a cabeza. Además se sentía ridículamente caliente, como si un violento incendio ardiera bajo su piel, derritiéndole los huesos. Y si semejante fantasía lo llevaría a recrear toda la mecánica del acto en si hasta el final, agradeció a cualquier divinidad existente que ese tipo de situaciones -irreales o no- fueran totalmente privadas.

Así, expresando en voz alta los gemidos incontrolables de placer, Victor volvió a subir hasta que estuvieron por segunda ocasión frente a frente. El atractivo rostro tan conocido lucia muy satisfecho ante las reacciones que lograba provocarle, y luego se besaron de nuevo con total y absoluta lujuria. Ahí ya no se preocuparon por mostrarse cuidadosos ni pacientes, solo dejaron al deseo en su más cruda exposición consumirles sin misericordia.

Empero, de un instante a otro Yuuri jadeó desesperado en busca de aire pues ya casi lograba alcanzar el orgasmo; tan solo un poco más y terminaría hecho trizas entre aquellos brazos que lo sostenían como si fuera la persona más hermosa del mundo. Pero antes de siquiera alcanzarlo, Victor le susurró algo en un idioma desconocido y, abruptamente una horrorosa sensación de vértigo le atacó la boca del estómago. Igual sonaría demasiado irónico, pero por algún motivo aún desconocido terminó por caerse y esa ocasión si acabó llevándose un fuerte golpe que lo hizo quejarse de dolor y frustración en partes iguales.

Sintiéndose como un buzo que recién emergía del agua, Yuuri abrió los ojos encontrándose con la característica soledad del dormitorio. Ahí dentro no se encontraba nadie más que él, y en algún momento se movió tanto mientras dormía, que terminó rodando fuera de la cama ganándose un susto de muerte. Todavía bajo los potentes efectos de la somnolencia, Yuuri intentó levantarse y se dio cuenta que una dolorosa erección se presionaba casi con dolor entre las telas de su pijama.

-Por el amor de...-murmuró a la oscuridad, llevándose las manos al rostro pues recordaba muy bien esos últimos retazos de su vívida fantasía.

No le pareció extraño que su cuerpo reaccionara al estímulo.

Reuniendo la poca dignidad que todavía le quedaba, Yuuri subió a la cama de nuevo, se quitó los pantalones y obró por si mismo para obtener algo de necesario alivio. Una, dos, cuatro caricias rápidas fueron suficientes para hacerlo eyacular, conforme su respiración rota se ahogaba en absoluto silencio. Totalmente laxo, Yuuri miró al techo cuyas luces y sombras se proyectaban desde el exterior. Ignoraba por qué, pero de pronto creyó ser un reverendo estúpido. ¿En verdad tuvo un sueño sexual con Victor Nikiforov como principal protagonista? Eso era normal tratándose de un adolescente hormonal, no de un adulto maduro y responsable. ¡Tenía veintitrés años, caray!

¿Cuan bajo seguiría cayendo?

Con imprudentes lágrimas en los ojos, Yuuri procedió a cubrirse con las mantas luego de limpiar el semen en su abdomen que comenzaba a enfriarse, ya sin ganas de ponerse otra cosa. Por la mañana se vestiría. Y mientras fijaba toda atención sin apenas darse cuenta sobre un afiche oficial donde la alta figura de Nikiforov permanecería congelada en el tiempo para siempre, se dijo a si mismo que sería ridículo siquiera considerar que Victor posara sus ojos en alguien tan simple como él; eso ya estaba cien por ciento comprobado.

Sobrecogido, tras darse la vuelta casi con enfado, Yuuri trató de volver a dormir totalmente ignorante de que sus teorías al respecto estaban erradas en múltiples sentidos, pues las almas gemelas no siempre coincidían en el mismo continente ni lugar.

Y eso, quisiera o no, acabaría descubriéndolo a base de prueba y error durante los siguientes meses por venir.

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo y feliz 2018!_

 _Espero que pasaran unas excelentes fiestas! Y para comenzar bien, les traigo_ _cap_ _nuevo del_ _fic_ _. Voy a tratar de actualizarlo más seguido. O_ _jalá_ _este nuevo año todo salga bien para ustedes. ¡Un gran abrazo!_

 _Saludos cordiales_.


	15. Especial: Exceso de velocidad

_**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de un fan para fans sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes de Yuri On Ice le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Yo únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

Capítulo basado en el doujinshi de la artista Asayo Riku, y el arte oficial de YOI.

* * *

 **Escena especial:** **Exceso de velocidad.**

—Oye anciano, ¿a dónde rayos nos llevas? —de mala gana, Yuri se dejó caer contra el asiento del taxi donde viajaban, mientras expresaba por centésima ocasión la misma pregunta—. Seguro se trata de alguna estupidez, casi lo puedo apostar.

En toda respuesta, Victor comenzó a reír animado ante las ocurrencias del adolescente, pues ya estaba por demás acostumbrado a escuchar sus remilgos y groserías desde hacia bastante tiempo, motivo por el cual aprendió a tomar las cosas con calma en cuanto a Yuri respectaba. Yakov solía ponerse furioso ante la facilidad que este poseía para sacar de sus casillas a las personas, empero Victor se dio cuenta que discutir no los conduciría a ningún buen puerto, menos aun tratándose de un chico cuyo carácter tan explosivo no hacia otra cosa que ponerse peor entre más se obstinaba en seguir peleando.

Y le funcionaba bien dicha estrategia; discutir por una nimiedad resultaba ridículo. Más todavía porque estaban disfrutando unas agradables vacaciones tras tanto estrés producto de las competencias. Echarlas a perder por rencillas carentes de sentido resultaba muy tonto. Y ciertamente nadie obligó a Yuri a acompañarlos, mas el chico de ojos verdes alegó prefería mil veces hacer cualquier otra cosa que quedarse encerrado en el hotel mirando televisión, pues algo como eso bien podría hacerlo en casa.

Por cuestiones prácticas, los tres decidieron tomarse un pequeño y necesario tiempo fuera porque a esas alturas se sentían terriblemente cansados gracias a tantos entrenamientos, viajes relámpago entre países, entrevistas y competiciones. Tras invertir tanto tiempo y dedicación a sus carreras, ya les era necesario tomarse algunos días para disfrutarlos como mejor les pareciera.

Su destino final resultó ser Los Ángeles, porque el clima en aquella época del año era perfecta para hacer turismo u cualquier otra actividad interesante en las playas abiertas al público en general, permitiéndoles relajarse u pasarla bien antes que las responsabilidades les absorbieran de lleno en Rusia durante los próximos meses.

Inicialmente, Victor había extendido únicamente la invitación a Yuuri pues ansiaba pasar tiempo de calidad con él ahora que ambos comenzaban una relación verdadera como pareja, empero este último mencionó sus planes frente a Lilia, quien sugirió sin pena ni recato sería buena idea si Yuri también les acompañaba. Algo con lo cual Victor no contaba.

Según les explicó, Yurio necesitaba encontrar un poco de paz mental tras haber quedado segundo en las Nacionales rusas y ganar bronce durante la celebración del Mundial. Igualmente un chico de su edad no podía, ni tampoco debía andar solo por ahí sin supervisión adecuada, debido a lo cual fungirían como supervisores en toda regla. Como resultado, que Victor estuviera enfurruñado con Yuuri durante casi una semana cual niño chiquito porque le quitaron la fabulosa oportunidad de pasar unas fabulosas vacaciones acompañado por el amor de su vida, fue otra historia muy diferente. Victor intentó actuar distante mientras le duró el enojo, y quizá tal método hubiera funcionado mejor si Yuuri no tuviera por costumbre minimizar sus berrinches al grado de restarles total importancia. Obviamente, cabía señalar Victor no logró soportar ni dos días lejos del otro, menos aun cuando la tentación de tenerlo a escasos centímetros en un mismo espacio pudo más que su "inquebrantable" fuerza de voluntad.

Aunque aquel no era tema de discusión en ése momento.

—Necesitamos un auto —les dijo a ambos, y tal declaración propició a que Yuuri le mirara sin comprender.

—¿No podemos simplemente ir en taxi? —quiso saber.

—Eso es aburrido —Victor declaró al mover su mano de un lado a otro—. Esta mañana contacté a un amigo que se dedica precisamente a esto, además, si tenemos a disposición un vehículo personal seremos capaces de movernos más fácilmente con Makkachin —le explicó, pues la puddle había sido dejada en una estética canina donde le realizarían un corte ya bien merecido.

—¿Y de donde rayos vas a sacar un permiso que te permita circular aquí? —Yuri dijo como si fuese algo por demás evidente—. Dudo mucho la justicia norteamericana tenga indulgencia contigo por ser un anciano famoso.

—Oh, pequeño gato —se mofó de buena gana arrancándole un gruñido al recién mencionado—. ¿De verdad piensas que no tengo en orden todos mis documentos "no rusos"? —fingió llevarse una mano al pecho, casi como si le doliera el corazón—. Eso me ha ofendido…

Yurio dejó escapar una palabrota que se ahogó gracias al sonido de otro conductor, cuyo claxon se dejó escuchar sin demasiada educación ya que el taxista se atrevió a realizar una maniobra poco ortodoxa.

—¿Es buena idea? —el de ojos azules no resistió las ganas de besarle la cabeza a su novio en total consuelo.

—Tú solo confía en mí —agregó con una sonrisa de casi mil vatios que le disparó el pulso a Yuuri. Podría sonar increíble, pero Victor jamás dejaba de tener ese efecto tan maravilloso en él. Y sí, confiaba en su criterio sin importar qué; tal como siempre.

Llegar hasta la agencia que era propiedad del amigo de Victor les tomó treinta minutos pese al tráfico. Una vez abandonaron el taxi, Victor pagó la tarifa solicitada y se dirigieron al pequeño edificio de aspecto elegante. El frontis, cuya fachada lucia bien cuidada con un evidente grado de sofisticación, exponía con grandes letras el nombre de la compañía captando poderosamente la atención de quienes posaban los ojos sobre ellas. También, en lugar de paredes convencionales poseía extensos ventanales hechos con vidrio reforzado, cuyo material permitía a los clientes un primer vistazo a los vehículos que se encontraban a disposición para su venta u renta.

Bien, Victor tenía gustos bastante peculiares, motivo por el cual a ninguno de sus dos acompañantes les extrañó que optara por elegir un sitio como aquel en primer lugar.

Poco después, juntos ingresaron al sitio encontrándose con una joven recepcionista que les dio la bienvenida. Victor de inmediato preguntó si acaso se encontraba el dueño y, tras dar su nombre para mayor referencia, ella corroboró los datos y acto seguido les pidió esperar un momento. Cinco minutos después, apareció ante ellos otra mujer ya bien entrada en sus cincuenta años, pero cuya apariencia comenzaba en gran medida los años cumplidos.

Tenía el cabello rubio meticulosamente arreglado en un corte moderno, sus ojos verde agua delineados con maquillaje resaltaban gracias al ligero bronceado de su piel. Iba vestida con un traje ejecutivo sencillo, tacones y algunos aditamentos ligeros. Era atractiva, elegante y con clase. Una vez reparó en la presencia de Victor, inmediatamente sonrió exponiendo una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos cuyo contraste con el lápiz labial rojo la hizo parecer una especie de actriz famosa.

¿A dónde habían ido a parar?

—¡Me da tanto gusto verte, Victor! —saludó ella alegre tras besarle la mejilla con suma naturalidad —. Pensé que llegarías un poco más tarde.

—Siempre soy puntual cuando tengo una cita, Olivia —dijo todo sonrisas y encanto—. Pero si estás preciosa —la halagó sacando a relucir el caballero que siempre había sabido ser frente a una dama.

—¿Tú nunca cambiarás, cierto? —ella se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, encantada por sus palabras—. Sigues siendo un total adulador —Victor soltó una carcajada divertida, sin embargo la mujer en vez de hacerle caso creyó mejor idea girarse a ambos Yuri's, los cuales observaban todo sin comprender nada—. Disculpen mi descortesía; bienvenidos a Los Ángeles, chicos. Mi nombre es Olivia Wood —se presentó amable—. Espero podamos llevarnos bien.

Cada uno emitió sus respectivos "es un placer conocerla", aunque eso no les hizo sentirse menos fuera de lugar.

—¿Dónde está el cascarrabias de tu marido? —quiso saber Victor con un claro tinte a broma—. Por un momento pensé que nos recibiría...¿o tal vez creyó mejor idea enviarte a ti para alegrarnos el día —Olivia puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Yuuri carraspeó inconforme ante tal comentario.

Victor se puso rígido dándose cuenta del error. Debía ser más sutil.

—Se ha pasado toda la mañana trabajando con lo que le solicitaste hace seis meses —Victor casi se puso a brincar ahí mismo debido a tanta emoción.

—¿Ya lo terminó?

—Sí, creo que te gustará —ella sonrió de nuevo brindándole mayor énfasis a la oración, conforme les invitaba a seguirla—. En realidad ya comenzábamos a preguntarnos cuándo vendrías por él.

—He tenido demasiadas ocupaciones últimamente —se justificó.

—¡Lo sabemos! Te vimos patinar en tus últimas competencias, señor entrenador —agregó al dirigirle una mirada cómplice a Yuuri—. Nos alegra que pudieras volver al hielo sintiéndote cómodo. Mi hija menor, Dalia, tomó algunas clases hace algunos años porque según ella quería competir algún día.

—¿Lo logró? —Yuuri se atrevió a preguntar, esperando no haber sonado muy entrometido.

—¡Sí! Pero no en patinaje; mi Dalia es campeona nacional de tiro con arco —dijo como toda mamá orgullosa—. Ahora se plantea la posibilidad de competir en algo más grande.

—Mientras ella amé su disciplina, lo demás vendrá solo —Victor le aseguró a Olvia con gran convicción.

Y no pudo evitar colocarle una mano tras la espalda a Yuuri, dándole a entender que lograr todo eso y más era en gran medida por él. En cambio, Yuuri esbozó una sonrisa repleta de felicidad porque los dos se brindaban vida y amor en cada pequeño ínfimo aspecto desde incluso el momento mismo en que se conocieron frente a frente.

Yuri, observado todo, prefirió hacerse el desentendido.

Sin más dilación, Olivia los condujo hasta una parte del establecimiento inaccesible para el público en general, pues se trataba de una bodega mediante a la cual podía accederse si se cruzaba un estrecho pasillo. Dentro la temperatura era fresca, y en si el área poseía fuertes medidas de seguridad pues albergaba variados automóviles cuyas marcas oscilaban desde Isuzu y BMW. Al fondo una puerta doble de gran tamaño permitía entrada y salida. Era un sitio impresionante.

Nada más recorrieron la mitad del espacio, un hombre alto y de constitución delgada pero firme se acercó a ellos sin dilación. En gran contraste con Olivia, llevaba puesto un overol de mecánica manchado de grasa y aceite, una gorra con marcas reconocidas de patrocinadores así como también zapatos de trabajo rudo.

Sin embargo eso no impidió que les diera una cálida bienvenida tal como Olivia lo hiciera minutos atrás. Por supuesto primero interceptó a Victor, al cual apretó en un abrazo rompe huesos conforme reía por volver a encontrarse con el ruso. Victor respondió con el mismo grado de alegría.

—¡Mira nada más a quién tenemos aquí! —casi canturreó entre risas—. Déjame verte, muchacho —le examinó sin pizca de sutileza—, sin lugar a dudas los años te han tratado bien —Yuri emitió una especie de risa entre dientes, mas logró controlarse a tiempo—. ¿Cómo estás, Victor?

—Excelente, Ben. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal va el negocio? —dijo con la confianza obtenida de una camaradería forjada durante bastante tiempo.

—No me puedo quejar, pone el pan sobre la mesa todos los días. ¿Cierto, preciosa? —se dirigió a Olivia, quien emitió un "si señor". Luego posó su total atención en los otros dos, mirándoles con cierto aire interrogativo—. ¿Son amigos tuyos?

El rostro de Victor se iluminó cual bombilla encendida en ese justo instante y, tras pedirle a Yuuri acercarse procedió a envolver el brazo torno a la cintura ajena mostrándose orgulloso de presumir al mundo entero que ellos eran una pareja propiamente dicha. Ben arqueó la ceja en complicidad, ansioso por escuchar lo que venía a continuación.

—Ben, me gustaría presentarte a mi novio: Yuuri Katsuki —Victor apenas cabía en su propia piel cuando les reveló semejante pieza de información.

—Pues eres un maldito suertudo, Nikiforov; sin lugar a dudas se trata de un chico encantador —Ben le tendió la mano a manera de saludo cordial, y Yuuri le correspondió del mismo modo. Pero en lugar de obtener el típico apretón tradicional, recibió un beso en los nudillos—. Encantado de conocerte, Yuuri. Me alegra como no tienes una idea saber que este idiota al fin podrá sentar cabeza —agregó al señalar el anillo en su dedo anular—. ¡Caramba! ¡Jamás creí que viviría para verlo con mis propios ojos!

—Victor Nikiforov atado a alguien. ¡Es maravilloso! —Olivia colaboró encantada. Yuuri creyó que podría explotar ahí mismo por recibir tanta atención—. Oh... ¡no me digas y este niño de aquí es tu hijo adoptivo! Vitya, en verdad tenías bastantes noticias guardadas.

—¡Ah! ¡Yo no soy su hijo! —Yuri se apresuró a sacarla del error—. ¡Son mis rivales, señora! ¡Rivales! ¿Entiende?

—Claro chico —Ben le restó importancia—. Como sea, ya tengo todo listo. ¿Quieres ver?

—¡Por supuesto! —sin demora, este les llevó hasta una esquina del almacén, donde aparcado entre un Mercedes y un Audi gris se encontraba un precioso Cadillac convertible color rosa.

Sin poderlo evitar, Victor emitió un silbido de apreciación ante el intenso brillo de la pintura. Era un auto precioso, clásico y muy ostentoso.

—¿Qué te parece? —Ben le dio unas cuantas palmaditas al capo—. Yo mismo hice los cambios necesarios.

—¿Lo restauraste por completo? —dijo al examinarlo por todas partes.

—¡Claro! Costó lo suyo, pero quedó exactamente cómo solicitaste —Victor asintió encantado—. Todo es nuevo; desde la tapicería hasta los neumáticos.

—¿Te gusta, cariño? —le pidió opinión a Yuuri, el cual se acercó dispuesto a tocar usando sus dedos la parte frontal, encontrándose con esa suavidad tan característica de las cosas bien hechas.

—Me encanta —aceptó sinceramente.

—¿Que fuerza maléfica te motivó a elegir rosa? —Yurio intervino entonces—. Tantos colores a disposición para un modelo así y tú te decides por rosa. A ustedes en verdad les fascina romper estereotipos, ¿cierto?

—Me importa un bledo —reconoció—. ¿Podemos usarlo sin inconvenientes? —su amigo frunció los labios en un gesto poco alentador.

—No le veo mayor problema siempre y cuando te apegues a la ley respetando los límites de velocidad. ¡Este Cadillac ha resultado ser toda una fiera! —Yuri los miró a ambos un tanto sorprendido.

—¡Es un auto clásico! Yo dudo mucho tenga algo de eso —el hombre mayor estuvo a punto de contradecirlo, empero Victor le dio a entender sería completamente inútil, motivo por el cual guardó silencio.

—El pago fue descontado de mi cuenta hace dos días tal como acordamos —explicó, y Olivia estuvo de acuerdo pues ella misma verifico las transacciones—. También anexé otra cantidad para obtener los permisos necesarios y puedan enviármelo a Rusia el mes que viene.

—Eso corre por mi cuenta, y no aceptaré un no como respuesta —agregó Ben de buena gana—. Anda, úsalo; ya luego me dices cómo corre esta preciosidad —lo instó a marcharse tras entregarle las llaves.

—Hecho —sin más, Victor procedió a despedirse. Yuuri y Yuri hicieron lo propio y así subieron al Cadillac que emitió un suave ronroneo una vez el motor fue encendido.

Por supuesto que el automóvil se deslizaba como seda entre las calles de los Ángeles, captando algunas miradas curiosas al detenerse en algún semáforo en rojo. A Victor, tal como dijera minutos atrás, le preocupaba muy poco atraer tanta atención. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo mirara; además se sentía tan contento que difícilmente prestaría atención real a ninguna otra cosa que no fuera Yuuri sentado junto a él. Era como vivir un bonito sueño hecho realidad.

La primera parada del fue para recoger a Makkachin.

La puddle ya completamente bañada y acicalada, se puso como loca una vez vio a sus dueños arribar juntos pues eso significaba podría salir de aquel sitio tan extraño. Una ves subió al Cadillac, procedió a acomodarse en la parte trasera no sin antes brindarle un cariñoso saludo a Yuri, que decidió recompensarla brindándole varias caricias tras las orejas. Yuri adoraba a los animales, y Makkachin tenía un don innato para conquistar corazones nada más conocerla. Así, después los cuatro se dirigieron –por sugerencia de Victor, claro estaba– directo hasta Rodeo Drive[1] puesto que quería comprarle a Yuuri algunas prendas extra para usarlas en las futuras entrevistas que seguro deberían ofrecer previas a competir cuando regresaran a Rusia. Bajo ninguna circunstancia Victor le permitiría volver a salir ante las cámaras u asistentes en general con aquella corbata tan espantosa tal como sucedió la última vez. Sin embargo, nada más ver los precios Yuuri se negó rotundamente a gastar tanto dinero en un traje, alejando podía conseguir uno en cualquier otro lugar menos costoso.

Como resultado mantuvieron una pequeña discusión al respecto, sin embargo a fin de cuentas Victor prometió invertir la misma cantidad equivalente a la prenda durante todo el día en lo que Yuuri deseara. Obviamente el joven Katsuki tenía bien establecidos los límites realistas en cuanto a capital monetario respectaba, debido a ello prefería elegir cosas sencillas; entonces si bien Victor acabaría saliéndose con la suya seria entre niveles permisibles.

Tras abandonar ésa zona, Victor se dirigió a Outlets Camarillo[2] que se ubicaba en Ventura Blvd. El sitio era enorme, repleto de tiendas con marcas reconocidas y excelente disposición para elegir entre varias opciones. Dejando a Makkachin en una área a resguardo del sol, entraron topándose con docenas de personas que iban de un lado a otro buscando precios acordes a sus respectivos presupuestos. Sobraba decir Victor y Yuri terminaron comprando muchas cosas; una tabla de surf a la cual decidieron colocarle algunas etiquetas, entre ellas una que rezaba "yo amo Hasetsu". Trajes de baño, ropa en diversos estilos, un salvavidas gigante e incluso Yuri se atrevió a adquirir una serie de peluches con forma de gato porque simplemente no se había podido resistir. Victor, a su vez, le obsequió a su novio un almohadón con figura de Onigiri[3] pues cayó encantado por el nada más verlo.

Después de pasarse un buen rato dando vueltas recorriendo el Oulet, creyeron prudente salir a comer algo y, a si mismo, atender a Makkachin. Poco después acabaron en un pequeño restaurante Italiano que Victor tenía grandes deseos por visitar desde hacia tiempo. Una vez terminaron sus alimentos entre charlas amenas, Yuri les hizo saber quería volver al hotel porque se sentía muy cansado.

Victor al instante aceptó, pues necesitaba con gran urgencia pasar algunas horas junto a Yuuri a solas. Inclusive planteó la posibilidad de que Makkachin se quedara también haciéndole compañía, sin embargo Yuri le comentó ansiaba dormir porque su cuerpo, ya acostumbrado a los horarios tan estrictos de Lilia, pedía seguirlos a rajatabla aunque se encontraran fuera de temporada. Tras arribar al hotel, aprovecharon la vuelta para dejar todas las cosas que compraron, cambiarse de ropa y así dar inicio a su tan merecida cita.

Les tomó casi cuarenta minutos llegar a la playa más cercana, aparcaron el Cadillac en una zona destinada para ello, e inmediatamente bajaron. Makkachin, al verse desprovista de su correa se dispuso a correr a voluntad conforme jugaba con el vaivén de las olas que lamían la orilla entre suaves murmullos. Victor y Yuuri observaban todo al caminar tomados de las manos, sin preocuparse por absolutamente nada más.

—¿Te divertiste hoy? —Yuuri se perdió entre la inmensidad de los ojos azules ajenos, creyendo que podría volar ahí mismo en compañía del hombre a quien siempre fue su más grande anhelo y meta.

—Sí —declaró él patinador japonés—. ¿Sabes? Contigo cada día es una gran aventura; y creo que podría acostumbrarme a ello por el resto de mi vida.

Inesperadamente Victor lo tomó entre sus brazos reduciendo cualquier vestigio de espacio entre ellos, permitiéndole sentir a Yuuri una seguridad abrumadora e incomparable. Estaba tan, tan enamorado. Sin importar los altibajos que debieron superar para alcanzar ése punto en específico, volvería a hacerlo todo desde el principio sin cambiar nada porque cada pequeño detalle los convirtió en lo que eran hoy: dos hombres maduros cuyos sentimientos eran correspondidos de un modo que jamás podrían olvidar aunque lo intentaran. Porque esa clase de amores solían dejar huella y eran recordados aun a través del tiempo.

—Entonces me merezco un beso —le susurró al oído. Victor siempre había sido muy claro en cuanto a pedir respectaba, y esa ocasión no fue diferente—. ¿Sí, Yuuri?

El aludido simplemente rompió distancias para unir sus labios en una caricia suave, tierna que hizo estremecer a Victor. Al inicio fueron simples roces perezosos, sin prisas ni exigencias, pero luego se encargaron de profundizarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento. Yuuri emitió un suspiro satisfecho ante la acción, tras enredar sus dedos con infinito cariño entre las hebras plateadas del ruso en un gesto sumamente natural. Jamás iban a tener suficiente del otro.

—Te amo —Victor confesó quizá por centésima ocasión, después de apoyar su frente contra la de Yuuri. Lucia pleno y muy satisfecho.

—Yo también —le regaló otro beso; uno corto y suave—. ¿Regresamos? Comienza a refrescar —Victor estuvo de acuerdo y, con un chiflado instó a Makkachin a reunirse con ellos—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¡Por supuesto, cariño! Dispara —Victor lo instó a hablar sin temor.

—¿De dónde conoces a Ben? Se nota que te tiene en gran estima.

—Bueno, cuando tienes oportunidad de asistir a ciertas reuniones sociales, puedes obtener contactos que realmente valen la pena —comenzó a explicar—. Benjamín es un hombre de negocios ahora, pero cuando coincidimos por primera vez tenía demasiados proyectos en marcha y buscaba socios. Yakov nunca se mostró del todo convencido ante mi decisión de invertir capital con él, más que nada porque yo recién ganaba mi primer Campeonato Mundial y habían muchos estafadores dispuestos a verme la cara debido a mi evidente inexperiencia.

—¿Cómo le convenciste de lo contrario? —preguntó interesado al caminar junto a él.

—En aquellos entonces Ben ya tenía cierta reputación en su haber —comenzó a reír—. Fue cuestión de hacer cierta investigación, además me dio acciones en su compañía. Se trata de un porcentaje del cinco u diez por ciento que inyecta a mi cuenta bancaria cierta cantidad todos los años.

Yuuri meditó al respecto; bastante inteligente, cabía señalar. Sin embargo, también le hizo pensar a qué se refería exactamente cuando hablaba respecto a "cierta cantidad". Evidentemente no debía tratarse de un monto bajo sin tomaban en consideración Victor se permitió costearse un Cadillac de los años cincuentas totalmente restaurado.

—Eso quiere decir que lo ayudaste cuando nadie más quiso hacerlo, ¿verdad? —concluyó.

—Exacto —reconoció alegre—. Se trató de una ayuda mutua, ciertamente, y cuando al fin logró abrir su agencia insistió en obsequiarme mi primer auto. Yakov le dijo que se había vuelto loco y se negó en redondo a dejarme aceptarlo, aunque tiempo después me enseñó algunos trucos bastante buenos tras el volante —Victor añadió encantado—. Él y Olivia, pese a la fortuna que han amasado, son un matrimonio encantador y excelentes personas.

—Tú también lo eres.

Victor le guiñó un ojo halagado ante tal cumplido.

Sin detenerse a nada más, los dos acompañados por Makkachin emprendieron el rumbo hasta el hotel. Mientras Victor conducía tranquilo, Yuuri aprovechó la oportunidad para tomarle unas cuantas fotografías con su teléfono celular; quizá podría mandar ampliar algunas de ellas y convertirlas en posters como prueba fehaciente de esa maravillosa semana juntos. Además, entre su colección no figuraba ninguna donde su novio realizara una acción tan típica como esta. Sin embargo, la atmósfera se vio interrumpida abruptamente pues otro vehículo que circulaba en la misma dirección salió de quién sabía dónde y les dio alcance.

En este viajaban tres hombres y una mujer, todos ellos jóvenes cuya apariencia desalineada dejaba bastante que desear. Tenían encendida la radio a un nivel casi estridente y, al verlos, se giraron hacia ellos con evidentes malas intenciones.

—¡Hey maricas! —gritó uno de ellos sin disimular un molesto tono despectivo. Victor apartó su atención del camino, y frunció el entrecejo al escuchar tal insulto vulgar—. ¡Van muy lento! ¡Las tortugas hacen un mejor trabajo que ustedes!

—¡Oye, tipo sexy! —la muchacha le hizo segunda—. ¿Acaso ese auto es solo decorativo? ¡Obstruyen el tráfico! ¡Fuera del camino!

Anonadado, Yuuri apenas podía creer que ese tipo de gente pudiera ir por la vida causándoles problemas a los demás solo porque lo encontraban divertido. Frustrado, se removió en su lugar tratando encarecidamente de ignorarlos, no obstante ellos parecían tener como objetivo principal fastidiarlos aunque no les hubieran hecho nada en primer lugar.

—Dos idiotas en un bonito auto rosa —se burló haciéndoles gestos groseros—. ¿Esa es tu chica? —Yuuri inclinó el rostro ante los ataques llenos de odio e intolerancia—. ¡No importa por dónde lo mire, es un mocoso insignificante! ¡Eh, chino! ¡Regresa tu jodido trasero homosexual a Corea! —los demás rieron, sin darse cuenta que ambas cosas eran abismalmente distintas.

¡Menudos ignorantes!

Victor, a su vez, apretó las manos torno al volante hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Él solía ser alguien muy tranquilo que evitaba las confrontaciones directas, no obstante comenzaban a sobrepasar los límites de su privilegiada paciencia. ¡Nadie insultaba a Yuuri de ése modo sin salir lastimado!

—Guarda la compostura, por favor…—el joven Katsuki trató de tranquilizarle al verlo y sentirlo tan tenso—. No lo vale.

Empero, cualquier negociación terminó yéndose al demonio en breve.

—¿Acaso la polla de ese sujeto se siente bien? —todos soltaron carcajadas hirientes ante el insulto tan personal—. ¿No te gustaría mejor probar la de un hombre de verdad? ¡Evita traducírselo tu novia, homo imbécil! ¡Quizá ni siquiera te entienda!

En un arranque, el otro automóvil salió disparado dejándolos atrás.

—Victor...—titubeó al intentar en vano restarle importancia, mas su expresión debió delatarlo ya que el ruso había perdido esa sonrisa amable que tanto solía caracterizarlo—. Mejor...vamos a olvidarlo, ¿si?

—Sujetate fuerte, Yuuri —advirtió empleando un tono firme, antes de tomar la palanca de cambios que se ubicaba al costado derecho del manubrio mostrándose muy decidido.

—¿Cómo?

A Yuuri le fue imposible agregar algo más, pues en cuanto Victor terminó de pronunciar la frase el Cadillac adquirió una velocidad alarmante impropia de un modelo clásico como aquel. Emitiendo un jadeo que se dividía entre sorpresa y terror, Yuuri se aferró a cualquier saliente ya que solo un simple cinturón torno a su cintura lo mantenía sujeto al asiento. Si acaso daban un giro especialmente violento, corrían el gran riesgo de salir volando a través del parabrisas. ¡Además los arrancones estaban prohibidos en todas partes! Si acaso se topaban con algún agente vial podrían ir a parar directo hasta la cárcel. Eso acabaría convirtiéndose en un escandalo de proporciones estratosféricas. ¡Debían parar semejante locura ahora mismo!

Aterrado, Yuuri le dirigió una mirada suplicante a su novio esperando recibir cualquier explicación lógica, empero Victor parecía demasiado ocupado en intentar darle alcance al otro automóvil, cosa que iba a lograr en cuestión de segundos si acaso seguían así.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué vamos tan rápido? —la voz apenas le salió clara debido al pánico. El viento aumentaba de intensidad revolviéndoles los cabellos, mas esto no le impidió a Victor esbozar una terrorífica sonrisa ladina que conocía demasiado bien.

—Porque lo mandé modificar —explicó presionando aún más el acelerador. La aguja cuya función consistía en indicar el kilometraje comenzaba a rozar números alarmantes a esas alturas—. Tiene un motor que suele usarse para los autos de Formula 1 —Yuuri abrió los ojos incrédulo antes de soltar algo parecido a un histérico "debes estar bromeando"—. La razón principal por la cual Ben se ofreció personalmente a trabajar con el Cadillac, fue porque cuando era joven solía ser un corredor profesional de NASCAR[3].

Yuuri boqueó cual pez fuera del agua. ¡Ya entendía las advertencias iniciales que Ben les dio en cuanto a respetar los límites seguros de velocidad!

—¡Nos vamos a matar! —concluyó fuera de si.

—No lo creo —casi le prometió—; solo les daremos una buena lección a esos vagos —gruñó entre dientes—. ¡Makkachin! ¡Tras el asiento, bonita! —ella procedió a buscar refugio en ese espacio quedándose muy quieta. ¡Parecía acostumbrada a semejantes escenarios!

Sin embargo a Yuuri le fue imposible preocuparse por cualquier otra cosa, porque en cuestión de un simple suspiro les dieron alcance y Victor, con todo el descaro y desfachatez del universo, agitó su mano a manera de saludo arrancándoles a los otros un gesto por demás mortificado gracias a la tremenda sorpresa que les produjo darse cuenta no trataban con cualquier conductor convencional. De acuerdo, tal descabellada situación acabó convirtiéndose en algo personal; una competencia estúpida entre hombres que bajo ninguna circunstancia gustaban de perder fuese por el asunto que fuese.

—¡Ese maldito bastardo! —blasfemó el copiloto—. ¿No está adquiriendo demasiada velocidad para ser un auto retro? —alguien detrás murmuró "el nuestro también es retro, ¿se te olvida?" que fue ignorado magistralmente—. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una jodida invitación? ¡Hazlos pedazos!

Ajeno a esto, con el corazón casi en la garganta, Yuuri constató cómo ambos transportes se enfilaban vertiginosamente rápido hasta una curva cerrada. Si Victor no tomaba control absoluto del Cadillac entonces podrían sufrir algún accidente catastrófico del cual bajo ninguna circunstancia lograrían salir ilesos. Empero el ruso –al mantener su temple firme–, hizo gala de un inigualable despliegue de habilidad porque giró el volante usando ambas manos de tal modo que derraparon en "U", la parte trasera del convertible se mantuvo estable para luego seguir adelante en línea recta como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Yuuri, asustado, pudo volver a respirar hasta varios minutos después, dándose cuenta contuvo la respiración todo ese tiempo.

¡Era espantoso! ¡Y acabaría dándole un infarto!

—¡Esto es demasiado peligroso, Victor! Detente ahora mismo —casi le rogó, mas este se negó rotundamente.

El de ojos azules prefirió reservarse sus comentarios, todo porque en ése preciso instante los cuatro desconocidos se enfilaban por el costado izquierdo en una clara señal de impactarlos obligándoles a desacelerar y detenerse. Aun así, Victor supo sortearlos varias ocasiones sin problema alguno ahorrándose golpes innecesarios, pasándole el brazo derecho a Yuuri alrededor de los hombros apegándolo a su propio cuerpo a manera preventiva. Se movían tan bruscamente que prefirió asegurarse.

Siguiendo la ruta que el camino marcaba, a Victor se le ocurrió virar hacia otra dirección intempestivamente cuyo final desembocaba en una calle de doble circulación. Pero los imprudentes busca pleitos parecieron no darse cuenta del fatal error, y se mostraron reacios a abandonar la absurda carrera.

—¡Estás muerto, infeliz! —explotó quien comenzó a proferir las ofensas desde un inicio.

—Yo que tú no me sentiría tan seguro, homofóbico inmundo —se burló Victor alegremente.

Cuando los pasajeros del deportivo comprendieron el por qué, pasaron a emitir alaridos generales repletos de horror. De frente un pesado camión se acercaba a velocidad media en sentido contrario.

Yuuri y Victor escucharon claramente los sonidos incesantes del claxon que se emitieron a manera de advertencia, el tan característico rechinido de neumáticos friccionándose contra la acera y Yuuri alcanzo a ver como apenas lograron abandonar el camino antes que se diera una colisión completa. Victor soltó una sonora carcajada pues al fin consiguió quitárselos de encima, aunque igual Yuuri se había apartado lo mejor posible quedándose totalmente en silencio.

—Yuuri —tanteó terreno—. Vamos, no te enfades conmigo.

—¿Crees que ha sido divertido? —le riñó—. ¡Alguien pudo lastimarse en serio allá atrás, cielo santo!

—¡Ellos comenzaron! —se defendió—. Osaron faltarte al respeto y eso es algo que va más allá de mi mismo —Yuuri le respondió con un "no" rotundo, y el ambiente se tornó tenso—. ¡Deberías entender!

Yuuri guardó silencio evitando mirarle. Victor, con la urgencia de parar, guió al auto en distintas direcciones hasta que creyó que se encontraban a salvo, y posteriormente aparcó al Cadillac junto a un parque donde algunos niños jugaban bajo el cuidado de sus madres.

—¿Podríamos dejar el tema para después? —Yuuri trató de evadirlo—. No quiero hablarlo ahora —dijo nervioso; las manos todavía le temblaban.

—Creo que es mejor hacerlo ya —Victor sacó a relucir su insana terquedad—. Mírame por favor —al obtener una firme negación, casi debió obligarle a ello—. Escúchame bien: nunca voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño, ¿me doy a entender?

—Eso es absurdo y lo sabes —Yuuri trató de aterrizarlo en la realidad—. Victor te amo, pero no significa que debas tratarme como si fuera una damisela en peligro cada vez que alguien decida meterse conmigo. ¿En que clase de monstruo me convertiría? —lanzó tamaña pregunta al aire sin consideración—. Sí, soy inseguro y un completo desastre la mayor parte del tiempo, aun así deberías darme un poco más de crédito.

—No es falta de confianza —se apresuró a aclarar—. El problema es que sigues sin comprenderlo del todo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Que eres mi novio! —levantó la voz causándole un sobresalto—. Mi trabajo ahora consiste en cuidarte; ya no necesitas librar tus batallas solo porque me tienes a tu lado para apoyarte. ¡Las parejas hacen esto! Cariño, ¿no te das cuenta? Me tienes completamente entre tus manos. ¡Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti! —Yuuri creyó que los colores se le subían al rostro gracias a la confesión tan abrupta—. ¿Ya lo puedes ver? Esos idiotas se atrevieron a insultar lo más valioso que tengo; por supuesto no les iba a permitir salirse con la suya.

Yuuri se sintió dichoso al saberse tan querido, y pudo constatar desde primera fila otra faceta del hombre a quien admiraba desde que podía recordar.

—Victor...

—Ya sé, me comporté de forma muy infantil y... —su perorata fue interrumpida al segundo siguiente, porque Yuuri le dio un beso que le hizo callar.

—Tú jamás vas a dejar de sorprenderme, ¿no es así? —susurró contra los labios ajenos empleando un tono bastante sugerente. A Victor el contraste tan abrupto le hizo comenzar a sudar.

A percepción del ruso, la gran mayoría era capaz de experimentar altos niveles de adrenalina cuando aceleraban sus vehículos hasta alcanzar velocidades extremas, él en cambio, entre los brazos de Yuuri encontraba eso y quizá muchísimo más. Yuuri Katsuki se había convertido en su delirio, un pecado hecho hombre capaz de arrastrarlo a la perdición sin mayor esfuerzo.

Y como todo mortal débil ante sus irresistibles encantos, no encontró las fuerzas suficientes para negarse.

—Pensé que estabas molesto —dijo apenas consciente de Makkachin, la cual abandonó su escondite y buscaba recibir atención.

—No —avergonzado, Yuuri se refugió contra la curvatura del cuello de Victor—. Es difícil enojarse contigo —el de ojos azules esbozó una sonrisa complacida—. ¿Ya podemos volver al hotel? —al decir esto, Yuuri lo encaró dándole a entender el motivo real de su petición—. Necesito que me lleves a la cama y...pues...ya sabes...

Victor notó que su entrepierna punzaba dolorosamente en anticipación. Encontraba adorable la reticencia de Yuuri a pedir sexo con toda la extensión de la palabra, empero los meses compartidos juntos le permitieron aprender a leer entre líneas cada mensaje, acción e intención.

—Tus deseos son mis ordenes —espetó con la voz ronca, disponiéndose a volver al tráfico vespertino con el firme rugido del motor que su auto emitió al ser encendido.

Y Victor se atrevió a conducir a exceso de velocidad otra vez, aunque ahora sí por motivos totalmente justificados.

* * *

 _[1]Rodeo_ _Drive_ _: es una de las calles comerciales y principales de_ _Beverly_ _Hills_ _, dónde se puede encontrar ropa exclusiva de las marcas más lujosas. Los precios en éste lugar no son nada económicos._

 _[2]_ _Oulets_ _Camarillo_ _: Este lugar muy frecuentado por los lugareños, es un sitio dónde se puede encontrar un montón de ofertas de grandes marcas como Diesel,_ _Ann_ _Taylor_ _o Banana_ _Republic_ _, entre muchas otras. Además,_ _Camarillo_ _presta un gran número de servicios a los viajeros que les permite descansar entre compra y compra. Este_ _oultet_ _de Los Ángeles se encuentra en la 740E Ventura_ _Blvd_ _._

 _[3]_ _NASCAR_ _: hace referencia a las siglas en inglés de_ _National_ _Association_ _for_ _Stock_ _Car_ _Auto_ _Racing_ _("Asociación Nacional de Carreras de Automóviles de Serie") y, actualmente, representa la categoría automovilística más comercial y popular de los Estados Unidos, y la competición de_ _stock_ _cars_ _("automóviles de serie") más importante del mundo._

 _¡Mil gracias por un año de acompañarme en esta historia! Pese a las inconsistencias, les agradezco de todo corazón seguir conmigo en este proyecto tan ambicioso. Espero que el especial les gustara, yo en lo personal disfruté muchísimo al escribirlo. Por cierto, decidí cambiar el hecho de que_ _Makka_ _es hembra y no macho_ _xD_

 _Que tengan un excelente inicio de semana._

 _¡Saludos cordiales!_


	16. Escena XIII

_**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido elaborado de un fan para fans sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes de Yuri On Ice le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Yo únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 **¡Fácil como Pirozhki! La gran final de lágrimas.  
Escena XIII: Incluso los monos se caen de los árboles.**

Con total desinterés, Victor observó la comida que reposaba ya fría en el fondo del plato, mas no sintió ningún deseo por terminarla pese a saber necesitaba alimentarse bien debido a la última competencia de la temporada que se aproximaba con lentitud pasmosa, según su honesta opinión. En realidad, sería un total mentiroso si acaso expresara en voz alta que la simple idea no le producía cierta gama de sentimientos encontrados.

Por lo general solía dominar sus propias emociones al grado de parecer ajeno a toda influencia negativa; esto fue algo que debió aprender con el paso del tiempo, evitándose a si mismo crear un total desastre en situaciones de gran estrés. Más aún tratándose de momentos tan vitales como aquellos. No obstante, las razones del por qué se sentía tan inquieto tenían justificación: el Campeonato Mundial iba a celebrarse en Japón. Yoyogi, Tokyo para ser más precisos. Cierto que Kyushu se hallaba a una distancia considerable de la cede oficial, pero existía una ínfima posibilidad de volver a encontrarse con Yuuri ahí. Desde el momento mismo en que Yakov les informó acerca de los pormenores del viaje –por centésima ocasión–, Victor no pudo evitar darle vueltas al asunto durante varios días. Y eso, quisiera o no, se vio reflejado en sus entrenamientos diarios; tanto así que casi le produjo a Yakov dos ataques debido a su notable falta de compromiso para con las dos rutinas que patinaría la próxima edición del circuito, añadido a los juegos Olímpicos.

Y tal como siempre solía ocurrir, Yuri optó por referirle de nuevo que la edad comenzaba a causarle muchos estragos, pero Victor ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar las mordaces opiniones del joven tigre –u hada rusa, apelativo que lograba hacerle rabiar–, cuyo máximo interés recaía en debutar por todo lo alto en la categoría Senior. A decir verdad, Victor le comprendía. Como patinador implicaba todo un reto descomunal la difícil transición entre una división y otra. No iba a tenerlo fácil, eso ni dudarlo. Competiría contra gigantes sobre aquellas pistas mundiales tal como Chris, JJ o él mismo de manera inevitable.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento tal hecho irrefutable era algo que le tenía muy sin cuidado. Yuri también entrenaba bajo la tutela de Yakov, el cual supo encausarle sin mayor problema, guiándolo a ostentar títulos importantes en al menos tres finales Junior ininterrumpidas. A juicio de Victor, Yuri Plisetsky era, sin lugar a dudas, uno de los chicos más disciplinados y competentes que jamás conoció; nunca se rendía debido al intenso espíritu de lucha que tanto le caracterizaba, instándole a siempre dar lo mejor de si mismo hasta límites insospechados. Algo que ni siquiera el filtro faltante entre su gran boca y cerebro lograba mermar. En cierto sentido Victor lo respetaba aun cuando era tan joven y todavía le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

De igual manera, tampoco le preocupaban las casi diecisiete horas que deberían viajar si acaso planeaban llegar con tiempo de sobra al Campeonato Mundial, o si existiría la ínfima posibilidad de ganarse otra medalla, convirtiéndose así en pentacampeón marcando de tal forma los libros de historia del patinaje artístico. Esos eran eventos que ocurrirían sin lugar a duda, estaba bastante seguro de ello. ¿Por qué? Sencillo: Victor amaba competir. Quienes le conocieran lo suficiente sabían que se trataba de un rasgo implícito en su personalidad. Adoraba la fantástica sensación de adrenalina pura recorriéndolo si acaso los otros competidores hacían hasta lo imposible con tal de superarlo en las tablas de puntuación. Le instaban a comportarse dentro del hielo como esa monstruosa leyenda viva cuya reputación le precedía.

Y era sumamente divertido.

Dándose cuenta que había convertido lo que antes fuera carne con verduras en una masa sin forma, deslizó el plato hasta dejarlo de lado para buscar apoyo adicional contra su mano derecha. Estaba solo en casa tras haberse pasado casi todo el día entrenando, y por una vez le hubiera gustado tener a alguien con quien conversar al respecto. Makkachin al instante notó su repentino cambio anímico, y procedió a acercársele para intentar consolarlo. Victor le acarició bajo las orejas, agradeciéndole en silencio su preocupación y cariño. Por razones así amaba a los caniches; parecían tener alguna especie de sexto sentido que les permitía crear vínculos más allá de lo convencional con sus respectivos dueños. Y agradecía tal detalle en sobremanera, pues siempre lograba hacerlo sentir mejor.

Ya sin apetito, Victor procedió a limpiar la cocina porque debía irse a descansar en cuanto terminara, ya que le era preciso levantarse temprano siguiendo los estrictos regímenes de su rutina. No obstante, mientras lavaba platos ajeno a cualquier otra cosa, le fue casi imposible evitar pensar cuán crédulamente optimista estaba siendo al tener tanta fe de encontrar a Yuuri en el Mundial aunque solo fuera en calidad de espectador. ¿Cómo sería volver a verlo? ¿Yuuri se avergonzaría debido a su comportamiento durante la celebración del banquete? Porque seguro recordaba todo, ¿verdad? ¿Le pediría una cita? De ser así Victor no se negaría, e incluso sería capaz de firmar un contrato ahí mismo comprometiéndose a entrenarlo durante un año completo a manera de prueba.

Sintiéndose justo como un chiquillo ilusionado ante la posibilidad de conocer a su "crush", se dijo a si mismo que necesitaba controlarse.

¡Pero no lograba evitarlo!

Y que últimamente hubiera adoptado la mala costumbre de comportarse igual que un auténtico acosador no ayudaba en gran medida. Durante su continua transición en aquel mundo, Victor necesitó aprender a base de ciertos golpes que el patinaje artístico solía ser un pañuelo; los chismes o noticias relevantes corrían cual pólvora dentro del medio si se sabía dónde buscar, o se conocían a las personas correctas capaces de brindarle la información adecuada. Más fácil todavía con redes sociales a disposición, Instagram en este caso. Sobre todo tratándose de cierto chico tailandés, cuyo gusto por subir imágenes a dicha plataforma era en extremo conveniente debido a la gran distancia que les separaba.

Phichit Chulanont tenía en su cuenta docenas de fotografías en las cuales posaba alegremente junto a Yuuri en distintos lugares; cafeterías, parques, la pista de hielo. Según Mila le dijo –porque Sara Crispino le comentó, pues su hermano Michele lo sabía–, ellos dos mantenían una relación muy estrecha porque llevaban entrenando en Detroit casi la misma cantidad de tiempo. Eran, además, compañeros universitarios y hasta compartían dormitorio. Por lo general, Victor solía ser bueno al emitir juicios sobre los demás y le parecía –tras varias horas de continua observación–, que ellos dos se comportaban torno al otro tal como dos hermanos sumamente unidos lo harían. Empero una cosa era suponer y otra muy distinta lo que la realidad abarcaba. Motivo por el cual, guiado ante su terrible curiosidad siempre activa, se dispuso a investigar discretamente si esta pieza de información era cierta.

Y recurrió a Mila, por supuesto.

En esa ocasión los dos se hallaban en el imponente rink de su base habitual practicando sus respectivos programas justo como siempre solían hacer, cada uno concentrado en lo propio hasta que Victor aprovechó unos minutos fuera, pues Yakov intentaba corregir la postura de Georgi en algunas piruetas y se dispuso a sonsacarle algo de utilidad. Nada más tocar el tema, ella sonrió divertida ante su total falta de discreción y Mila siendo Mila, encogió los hombros asegurándole que ninguno parecía haber confirmado tal hecho todavía. Pero con lo reservado que solía ser Yuuri en tales aspectos, difícil sería hacerle confesar algo tan personal.

—¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de tu repentina curiosidad? —dijo bastante interesada. Los dos creyeron buena idea moverse hasta otro punto del área, evitando así que oídos ajenos pudieran escuchar—. Te conozco desde hace años y jamás has sido un hombre fácil de leer, pero casi puedo apostar mis patines a que esto va más allá de querer evaluar a la competencia profesionalmente hablando.

—¿Qué te hace creer eso? —Victor intentó hacerse el desentendido al notar la doble intención del comentario.

—No soy tonta —Mila se aseguró de recordarle. Odiaba ser subestimada en ese aspecto—, ciega mucho menos —declaró al agitar su cabeza en reprobación—. Es fácil darse cuenta porque caíste embelesado por Yuuri durante el banquete, casi saliste corriendo a buscarlo al día siguiente y ahora no haces otra cosa que suspirar entre los rincones cual bobo enamorado —enumeró ella usando los dedos de la mano derecha—. Mira, no te culpo; Yuuri es encantador por naturaleza. Pero si quieres mi sincera opinión, dudo que tengas una oportunidad con él.

Victor frunció el ceño tras cruzarse ambos brazos frente al pecho. ¿Ella hablaba en serio? ¡No se lo podía creer!

—¿Qué quieres decir? —exigió saber casi ofendido.

—¿Es en serio? —dijo la chica mostrándose en verdad sorprendida—. Escucha Victor, tú podrás ser el soltero más codiciado del circuito y no me vas a negar que eso te encanta. En términos prácticos, es bien sabido por todos en este deporte que eres inalcanzable —Victor puso los ojos en blanco ante tal acusación—. En cambio, muchas y muchos patinadores consideran a Yuuri Katsuki un excelente partido que vale la pena conquistar —sin poderlo evitar, Mila comenzó a reír ante el gesto de horror del otro—. Bienvenido al mundo de los mortales, Nikiforov.

Tenía sentido. Demasiado sentido para su gusto.

—¡Eso no es divertido! —se quejó cual niño de cinco años que fallaba en una travesura. Mila, resignada, le brindó un suave apretón en el brazo a manera de consuelo.

—¿En verdad tanto te importa? —quiso saber sin malas intenciones. Victor guardó silencio confirmándole lo que ya sospechaba—. Ahora entiendo el motivo por el cual te certificaste como entrenador.

—Todos piensan que me he vuelto loco —resopló indignado.

—¿Y desde cuándo te preocupa lo que los demás piensen acerca de ti? —ella comentó con cierto retintín bromista—. Mira a tu alrededor —abrió los brazos refiriéndose al rink, a ese hielo que tanto amaban—, entregamos nuestra vida entera al patinaje al punto de olvidarnos a nosotros mismos como personas la mayoría del tiempo. Claro, hay gratificación en ello: obtener la gloria en cierto sentido debería ser suficiente.

—Pero no lo es —comprendió el punto a considerar. Sin alguien con quien compartir los logros obtenidos el vacío se triplicaba.

—No —Mila se colocó frente a Victor, evidenciando la diferencia entre estaturas—. Si realmente has decidido a incursionar en este camino, ten en cuenta que también tú puedes resultar lastimado durante el proceso. Desde que te conozco eres alguien capaz de jugar inteligentemente sus cartas, y admiro eso. Sin embargo, a veces la estrategia puede volverse en tu contra lo quieras o no pues es un asunto de dos. ¿Entiendes?

Sí, Victor creía hacerlo en gran medida.

Ciertamente las palabras de Mila lo dejaron con más preguntas que respuestas, y tampoco resultaron ser alentadoras. ¿Qué tan ciertas serían? ¿En verdad Yuuri se encontraba tan lejos de su alcance? Bien, Victor jamás hizo muy conscientes a ese par antes de este último Prix, pero en su defensa diría que se debía a su terrible incapacidad de retención tratándose de asuntos irrelevantes. Ahora en cambio, le importaba. Lo hacía y las dudas llegaban cual fuego de metralla hostigándolo sin cesar cada cinco minutos.

Correcto, en el remoto caso de que ambos chicos mantuvieran una relación romántica...¿en serio le quedarían ánimos para entrenar a Yuuri? Adoptar el papel como entrenador implicaba muchísimo tiempo compartido, horas ininterrumpidas de preparación, aprendizaje y conocimiento. Un novio, por obvias razones no encajaría en dicha ecuación; menos aun cuando Victor planeaba convertirse en algo más que un simple guía para Yuuri si acaso las cosas marchaban bien más adelante. Y sería un iluso crédulo si acaso creía que un noviazgo a futuro podría ser alguna clase de opción plausible, sin embargo sentía una curiosidad y fascinación tan grandes por el otro patinador que no descansaría hasta verlas satisfechas. Tanto en el plano profesional, como en el personal. Además, si la oportunidad de llevárselo a la cama se presentaba no iba a desaprovecharla porque tras ver en primera fila cuán sensual Yuuri podía llegar a ser, le resultaría imposible contener sus ganas por seducirlo si el primer encuentro entre ambos marchaba según lo había imaginado desde aquella noche en Sochi semanas atrás.

Frunciendo el ceño, Victor emitió una vez más otro suspiro; los días se tornaban extremadamente largos y todo cuanto quería era tomar su equipaje y emprender el camino hasta Japón. Empero, independientemente de Yuuri, Victor también estaba ansioso por ver a Chris otra vez. Aunque solían mantener contacto regular a través de llamadas o mensajes, no era lo mismo a sentarse y charlar en persona. En si, desde temprana edad Victor siempre fue alguien muy sociable por naturaleza; la gente solía sentirse atraída por él no solo gracias a su impecable apariencia física, si no también debido al encanto que tanto le caracterizaba. Aun así, eran pocos a quienes podía considerar como amigos cercanos.

Pese a ser algunos años menor, Chris supo ganarse su confianza, respeto y admiración ya que el suizo tenía el sentido común más grande que cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido jamás. Exceptuando a Yakov, por supuesto.

Hablar con Chris le permitió a Victor en repetidas ocasiones aterrizar en la realidad cuando su propia percepción se distorsionaba en gran medida. Y esto se debía a que, pese a mantener una actitud a simple vista despreocupada, Giacometti no dudaba dos veces en ser sincero y hablarle siempre con la verdad, por ello casi auguraba le daría un kilométrico sermón una vez comprendiera los motivos reales de su continua insistencia en cuanto a Yuuri respectaba. Pero Victor necesitaba tomar el riesgo. Sonaría bastante ridículo, sin embargo algo le pedía seguir intentando. Creía estar a punto de abordar algo grande, una experiencia única que marcaría su destino para siempre de mil formas distintas...y quizá, solo quizá así lograría recuperar su amor perdido por el patinaje tal como antes.

Con tal ilusión en mente, Victor terminó con los platos e inmediatamente se dirigió hasta el dormitorio. Antes de irse a descansar generalmente leía algunos libros, mas en esta ocasión prefirió tomar su teléfono celular y conectarse a internet para verificar por enésima vez el Instagram de Phichit. Afortunadamente el chico recién había subido material nuevo minutos atrás, y la foto mostraba a un Yuuri sumamente feliz ataviado con la toga y birrete tan característico de las graduaciones. Bajo la imagen podía leerse "prueba de vestuario en marcha". Victor no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara entre sus labios, conforme se colocaba únicamente la parte inferior de su pijama usual.

Entonces Yuuri se graduaría de la Universidad pronto.

Interesado, verificó la hora en que la foto fue puesta en redes sociales; si calculaba bien las diferencias de tiempo entre ambas ciudades, el gran evento se llevaría a cabo ese mismo día para ellos. ¿Acaso sería buena idea enviarle algún obsequio a manera de felicitación? ¿Lo tacharía de ser un enfermo si se tomaba tal atrevimiento? Victor comenzó a pensar en ello; por evidentes razones no tenía la dirección del sitio donde Yuuri vivía en Detroit, pero siempre podía ordenar que hicieran entrega del ramillete en el campus ya que ahí se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Esa información sería fácil de obtener si verificaba la ubicación en Goole.

¿Por qué no intentar?

Sin perder más tiempo, acomodándose sobre la cama con su portátil sobre las piernas, esperó que encendiera mientras Makkachin trataba de hacerse un lugar a escasos centímetros de distancia, brindándole compañía y calor. Una vez hecho, verificó en línea florerías con página web disponible. Encontró varias opciones que lamentablemente no se le acomodaron debido a que se encontraban en áreas demasiado apartadas, pero fue tarea sencilla verificar entre distintas opciones y dio con un local medianamente cercano. Ahora solo necesitaría elegir cuál tipo de flores serían las más convenientes. ¿Le abrumarían demasiado las rosas rojas? Sí, quizá se pondría nervioso. ¿Girasoles tal vez? ¿Tulipanes? ¿Violetas? Conocía apenas a grueso modo el vasto lenguaje de las flores, y desafortunadamente todas sus opciones revelaban demasiado. Tampoco quería causarle un ataque nervioso al pobre.

¿Entonces qué?

Justo iba a desistir, cuando tras varios minutos de infructuosa búsqueda Victor acabó decidiéndose por un precioso ramillete de gardenias[1]. Esta flor en particular poseía un aroma único que seguramente quedaría impregnado durante días completos en la habitación donde las colocara, gracias a lo cual sería imposible pasarlas inadvertidas. Contento ante la idea, mandó duplicar la cantidad base ofrecida, escribió un pequeño mensaje así como también a quien deseaba le fuesen enviadas junto a una serie de ordenes específicas empleando su siempre útil tarjeta de crédito para cerrar la compra. Inclusive agregó cierta cantidad extra, pidiendo que el mensajero llegara antes al sitio permitiéndole al empleado ubicar a Yuuri nada más fuese llamado al podium.

Existía la inmensa probabilidad de que el japonés se perdiera entre toda la gente que acudiría al sitio, aunque igual quiso hacerlo.

Con el tramite ya finiquitado, Victor colocó la computadora en el pequeño buró adyacente y, atrayendo a Makkachin lo más cerca posible, miró directo al techo. El cansancio comenzaba a hacerle mella tras exigirle a su cuerpo dar lo mejor durante el entrenamiento del día.

—¿En verdad crees que tendremos competencia, Makkachin? —le preguntó a su siempre fiel mascota rememorando las advertencias dadas por Mila, pese a saber era imposible obtener una respuesta—. ¿Sabes? En en verdad pienso que Yuuri va a ponerse muy feliz cuando le diga que tomé la decisión de entrenarlo tal como me lo pidió —Makka bostezó, ya totalmente acostumbrada a esos arranques de entusiasmo tan típicos en él—. Espero que le gusten las flores.

Apagando la luz, Victor cerró los ojos disponiéndose a caer bajo la influencia de Morfeo, esperando soñar con ese futuro prometedor que ya casi tenía al alcance de sus manos.

Y el destino, por supuesto, ya comenzaba a mover sus hilos para que se convirtiera en algo real cuando menos lo imaginara.

* * *

 _[1]Las gardenias simbolizan la pureza y dulzura. También estas flores nos indican que hay un amor u admirador secreto._

 _¡Mil gracias por leer!_


End file.
